Mi Alma
by Sora-AnaPansy
Summary: TERMINADO!...COMPLETO!
1. Default Chapter

Mi alma.

Hola-hola-hola-hola, soy yo, y como la ven...mi cabecita en estos dias a tenido una estupenda imaginacion y creatividad...ya voy con el tercer fic...se me hace increible...espero este les guste...como lo han hecho los otros dos...y pues bueno...como siempre les voy a decir READ & REVIEW!

Desclaimer: Nada mio, todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.  
Clasificacion: PG-13 Genero: Drama-Romance.  
Capitulo: Contiene escenas fuertes

Autora: LauraRupert (Que cosas no?...tengo un nick que no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribo...pero ese pelirrojo gana mi corazon...el rubio mis historias.)

1.- El triste comienzo.

Los dias en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria, han sido grises...pero todo empieza en un dia lluviso, donde las gotas de agua caen con fuerza y furia del cielo, haciendo que enormes destellos se vean por todo territorio, y estruendosos truenos se oigan con ira.

Una hermosa jovencita de unos 16 años caminaba sola por los pasillos desiertos de la escuela, su larga cabellera de fuego ondeaba con prestancia y la poca luz que se percibia de la antorchas que estaban ensendidas hacian que sus ojos brillaran con esplandor, se miraba muy feliz...pues habia hablado con un chico muy guapo...que en realidad le atraia mucho y era muy diferente a todos lo de su casa...pues era un Slytherin y ella una Griffindor...no le importaba mucho.

-Que feliz, que feliz soy- Ginny caminaba con calma y una sonrisa se miraba en su boca.

Pero esa calma, felicidad y esa sonrisa se borrarian para siempre de la vida de Ginevra Weasley.

Le taparon los ojos y la sujetaron por los brazos, lastimandola; ella grito...pero nadie la oia, ahora le habian puesto una mordaza en la boca para que no siguiera gritando, al parecer la habian encerrado en un cuarto...pues oyo cuando cerraron la puerta, la tumbaron al suelo sin remordimiento, sus lagrimas corrian por su rostro, empapandola por completo; tenia miedo de lo que podian hacer con ella...su peor temor se conviertio en realidad.

Comenzaron rasgandole la ropa, rompiendosela en mil pedazos, tocandola con lujuria, besando cada parte de su cuerpo. Trato de safarse de aquella persona...pero eso empeoraba las cosas, hizo que la abofeteara con fuerza en la cara, haciendo que saliera sangre de su boca.

Aquella persona se acerco a besar su cara, beso sus mejillas, sus orejas, toco sus piernas lastimandola...haciendo sentir a Ginny la persona mas inmunda y sucia que existiera en la tierra.

Hubo un momento en que sus ojos no pudieron derramar ninguna lagrima mas y no quizo luchar...sus fuerzas se habian acabado, ahora tan solo estaba ahi, tirada en el piso dejando que aquella persona cruel terminara de hacer aquello tan vil y tan bajo con ella; hubo un instante en el que, sintio como le quitaban la mordaza de la boca...no podia pronunciar palabra alguna...y luego unos labios apresaron los suyos...pero ese beso no fue nada comparado con lo que habian hecho con ella, era un beso de arrepentimiento, un beso sin nada de morvo, un beso sumamente tierno...pero aun asi...la pelirroja lo sintio asqueroso; despues le destapo los ojos, se alejo de Ginny y se acomodo su pantalon, arreglo su pelo, abrio la puerta e intentaba salir de ahi...pero la voz de Ginny lo detubo.

-Por que yo?- se oyó la voz de la chica muy, muy dolida.

Y ahi estaba aquel chico parado en la entrada de la puerta, dejando pasar el resplandor de la poca luz que habia, haciendo que su cuerpo tan solo pareciera una sombra, una sombra que hagachaba la cabeza con remordimiento.

-No lo se- contesto un poco abrumado, Ginny no alcanzo a reconocer aquella voz.

-Por que yo?-volvio a preguntar, pero esta vez con lagrimas en los ojos- Por que yo, por que lo hiciste, que fue lo que te hice?...que fue lo que te obligo a hacerme esto?- sus ojos estaban inchados de tanto llorar y las lagrimas habian aparecido como agua en el desierto.

Aquel chico no hizo mas que huir y dejar a Ginny, ahi sola y sintiendose la persona mas baja que en la tierra pudiera existir...paso un rato y la pelirroja con pesadumbre se levanto...le habian hecho trisas las piernas...apenas podia sostenerse, sus ojos de nuevo se inundaron de lagrimas, se fue sosteniendo por la pared...nadie la vio, pues ya era tarde; asi llego a su cuarto y nadie se dio cuenta, todas sus compañeras estaban profundamente dormidas.

Lo primero que hizo fue meterse al baño y darse una buena ducha.

El agua fria toco su piel lastimada, roja e hinchada, pues Ginny se habia tallado con fuerza, mientras el agua recorria su piel...se sentia asquiada, sintio de nuevo esas manos recorrer su cuerpo, esa boca besar su rostro...aquel monstruo entrando en ella.

-Por que?- sollosaba- por que yo, por que, por que?...maldita sea...por que yo?- Ginny comenzo a tallarse con mucha fuerza en la parte de la entre pierna, sentia como aquella bestia la tocaba, estaba realmente desesperada...sus ojos llorando estaban...tenia rabia, coraje por lo que le habian hecho...le habian robado su virginadad, lo mas importante para una mujer.

Despues de un momento salio de la ducha, se cambio y se acosto en su cama, mas no se durmio, su espalda estaba recargada a la cabezera de la cama, abrazando sus piernas, derramando lagrimas dolorosas y silenciosas...viendo por la ventana hacia la nada...viendo las estrellas brillar...pero no como antes.

El sol comenzo a salir de su escondite...el cielo se pinto de un color rojizo-anaranjado, los primeros rayos de luz entraron por la ventana, tocando a la pelirroja que habia estado toda la noche despierta, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, su cabello tapando una parte de su cara.

-Ginny?...vienes con nosotras a comer?- pregunto una de sus compañeras.

Despues de un largo rato...Ginny contesto.

-No, no tengo hambre.- su cabeza estaba recargada en sus piernas...llorando de nuevo.

-Entonces, te traemos algo?- pergunto otra niña.

-No, gracias, no quiero nada- Ginny se oyo muy seria.

-Bueno...nos vemos!- se despidieron de ella y salieron del cuarto, dejando la sola.

Ginny se levanto y se dirigio hacia su tocador, se sento y se miro al espejo.

-Por que yo?- una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

TOC-TOC-TOC

-Ginny?

-Quien es?- pregunto alarmada la pelirroja.

-Soy yo...Hermione- la castaña entro a la habiatacion y se dirigio hacia la pelirroja.

-Hermione?...que haces tu aqui?

-Yo...bueno, vine por que tus compañeras me dijeron que...- Hermione se puso detras de Ginny, aun seguia sentada delante del espejo- te sentias mal...por que no quieres bajar a comer?

Ginny agacho la mirada y le dijo sollosando.

-Hermione...me paso algo horrible.

-Ginny?...Ginny que pasa?- Hermione la abrazo por los hombros.

-Hermione...- Ginny se levanto y se puso delante de ella, su rostro se fue levantando poco a poco, la castaña vio y noto que los ojos de Ginny estaban rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar- Hermione...me...me...- pero Ginny salio corriendo del cuarto...no podia decirlo a nadie...mucho menos a Hermione, le diria que fueran a hablar con Dumbledore, y buscarian al responsable...la escuela se enteraria y seria un alboroto...avergonzaria a sus padres...en definitiva no podia decircelo a nadie.

Como la casa de Griffindor queda en una de las torres y todos estaban en el comedor, nadie la habia visto correr y ella no queria ver a nadie; exausta y agitada, se paro delante de una de las ventanas.

No podia pasarse toda la vida encerrada en su cuarto...la gente preguntaria, tenia que salir, arreglase y hacer como que no paso nada...pero en ese momento, no podia...estaba totalmente destrosada...no tenia fuerzas para mentir a la gente...lo unico que queria era morirse.

Ginny de nuevo corrio hacia su cuarto, por suerte ya no estaba Hermione, se acosto en su cama y se tapo completamente...estaba cansada...y en un instante ya estaba dormida.

Asi pasaron los dias, Ginny entraba a sus clases...pero ahora no era la misma niña alegre que todos conocian, no hablaba con nadie, comia sola y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara y mucho menos la tocara.

-Ron?...me preocupa tu hermana- Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sofas de la sala comun, frente al fuego.

-Si, a mi tambien- Ron se sento aun lado de Hermione...que ahora era su novia- a estado muy rara, no me quiere decir nada y cuando trato de acercarme a ella, se aleja...no e querido escribirle a mama, para no preocuparla...ya no se que hacer.- Ron se puso las manos en la cara, en forma de desesperacion, recorriendolas hacia su cabello.

-Descuida- Hermione le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- buscaremos una manera, en la que nos diga que es lo que le pasa.

-No les dire nada- Ginny los habia estado escuchando, estaba oculta y no podian verla- absolutamente nada.

CONTUNUARA. 


	2. Un Gran Apoyo

Mi alma.

Desclaimer: Nada mio,(perdonad...que aqui entra algo mio) todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.  
Clasificacion: PG-13 Genero: Drama-Romance.  
Avisos: Los pensamientos estan entre comillas.

Autora: LauraRupert.  
(Que cosas no?...tengo un nick que no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribo...pero ese pelirrojo gana mi corazon...el rubio mis historias.)

HOLA, gracias por sus reviews, se los juro...es la primera vez que tengo 10 reviews...en un solo capitulo (lo digo por que es el comienzo de una nueva historia...en el de "un pequeño error" en los primeros tres capitulos solo recibi 3...gran diferencia).

AVISO IMPORTANTE: Quiero decirles que en este fic...va ser muy diferente al del error (obvio!), y que mi hermoso rubio platinado...osea Draco Malfoy...va ser muy apasionado (refiriendose a la forma de su sentir...y amar), Tmb quiero decirles que, siento que esta nueva historia...es mucho mejor que la primera que hice...estoy muy contenta con este nuevo fic, me gusta mucho!; bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y los que siguen (JO!...por que estan muy buenos!); un beso y gracias a todas la chicas que me dejaron un lindo y hermoso review...contesto reviews en el proximo capitulo...un beso y A LEER!.

2.- Un Gran Apoyo.

Ginny caminaba por uno de los pasillos del colegio...estaba oscureciendo...y a esas horas ya no le gustaba salir ó estar fuera...iba lo mas rapido posible hacia su casa...sentia que alguien la seguia, volteo hacia atras...no habia nadie, siguio su camino.

"-Vamos Ginny, calmate- pensaba la chica, ya casi llegaba a su casa- ya falta poco, falta poco"

Se paro delante del retrato de la dama gorda para pronunciar la contraseña...pero una mano apreso su hombro...sintio como un escalofrio enorme recorria su cuerpo, se volteo de imediato y le pego una tremenda bofetada.

Oye, eso duele!

Elan!...Elan, perdoname...yo..pense que?...lo siento Elan, no fue mi intencion- La pelirroja se acerco al joven que habia golpeado.- Que estas haciendo aqui?.

Bueno...yo vine a verte...y, a saber que pasa contigo?- Elan Kyotsuki, un guapo chico oriental, rubio (no de naturaleza), cabello corto y despeinado, los tipicos ojos rasgados...pero de un presioso color azul rey profundo, no muy comun en la gente oriental, pero los ojos de Elan eran hermosos, otro dato curioso de este chico es que era nada mas y nada menos que un Slytherin, la casa contraria de Ginny, era un chico muy alivianado, divertido y super coqueto...pero aun asi tenia su caracter...por eso era de la casa de la serpiente...obvio era de sangre pura...pero esos prejucios no le interesaban mucho...ya que el era amigo de casi todos los del colegio, sin importar...su riqueza, nobleza o color- por que me has estado evadiendo?...te e buscado pero tu me huyes...tan feo estoy que no me quieres ver?.

No, no es eso- Ginny sonrio un poco, sonrio desde quien sabe cuando.

Oye, mira!- Elan apunto hacia Ginny- que bien te ves sonriendo, tenia tiempo sin verte sonreir...mira que es lo mas bonito de ti...tu sonrisa- Elan era todo un galan y buen amigo.

Que lindo eres- contesto Ginny un poco ruborizada, pero habia borrado un poco su sonrisa.

Que te pasa?- pregunto Elan al no ver en los labios de Ginny aquella sonrisa encantadora.

No, no es nada...descuida- y Ginny sonrio de nuevo, Elan le trasmitia mucha calma...y con el era diferente, inspiraba confianza ciega, podia contarle lo que habia pasado y el comprenderia y la ayudaria.

Ginny, yo se que te pasa algo- Elan se acerco a Ginny- me lo dicen tus ojos, que no brillan como antes- y trato de tocarle la mejilla, pero la pelirroja reacciono muy rapido y se alejo de el con miedo.

La pelirroja tan solo agacho la cabeza, respiro un poco agitada...habia cometido un error delante de Elan...se habia descubierto ella sola, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerce.

Elan...yo...yo, lo siento disculpa mi comportamiento.- dijo Ginny con la cabeza agachada.

Gin, Gin que sucede?- Elan trato de acercarce de nuevo a la chica- puedo ayudarte?...hay algo que...me quieras decir?

Yo...yo...- pero la pelirroja no pudo mas y se tapo el rostro, no queria que Elan la viera llorar, asi que corrio para alejarse de el.

Pero Elan la siguio, la alcanzo y la tomo por un brazo.

Oye, espera!- le dijo cuando la tomo, pero Ginny se solto gritando histericamente.

SUELTAME, DEJAME, NO ME TOQUES, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO, NO ME LASTIMES- la pelirroja trataba de soltarse...pero Elan no le dejaba.

Gin, calmate, no te voy a hacer daño...te lo juro, no te voy a lastimar...dejame ayudarte!- Elan la fue tranquilizando poco a poco, Ginny respiraba agitada y su cara estaba totalmete roja, sus ojos hinchados...de suerte nadie los habia visto, ni oído sino pensarian que Elan trataba de hacerle algo malo.

No me toques- pedia Ginny mas calmada- no toques...

Gin, Gin...voltea verme- pero Ginny seguia pidiendo que la soltaran; Elan la tomo por la barbilla e hizo que lo mira- Mirame!- ahora la pelirroja tenia la mirada puesta en los ojos azules de Elan- Quien te lastimo tanto, quien se atrevio a...- no pudo continuar, Elan estaba totalmente enojado y habia descubierto el por que del comportamiento de Ginny, del coraje derramo una lagrima; Ginny vio con hermosura ese gesto, de ella tambien salieron lagrimas y entre los brasos de Elan se sintio segura...y sabia que el no le haria daño alguno.

Elan la solto con calma y se limpio el rostro, volteo hacia otro lado...no miro a Ginny a los ojos

Yo...-ahora era Elan el que buscaba una explicacion de su comportamiento.

Gracias!- contesto Ginny acercandose a Elan y limpiando una lagrima que nuevamente habia brotado de sus ojos- por...ayudarme de esta manera...y haciendome sentir un poco ligera de mis cargas- Ginny solloso mas- nadie sabe lo que me ha pasado.

Gin?...como que nadie lo sabe?...no le has dicho a Dumbledore?- Elan se vio preocupado- nesecitas decirlo a alguien, no te puedes quedar callada en algo asi tan grave...y mucho menos si paso aqui en el colegio.

No, no nadie debe saberlo...todos murmurarian y yo desonraria a mi familia- pidio Ginny al oriental- por favor...no me hagas decirlo a alguien...y por favor, no digas nada.

Esta bien,- Elan le sonrio a Ginny- no dire nada...pero buscare al responsable, y cuando lo encuentre,- volteo hacia otro lado y miro con furia hacia la nada- decerara no haberte hecho nada.

Gracias- Ginny le sonrio...le habia hecho todo mas facil y menos doloroso, le extendio la mano para agradecerle

Elan miro el gesto de la pelirroja, extendio su mano y se la tomo, se dieron un apreton fuerte, pero Elan se acerco a Ginny, dandole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la rojiza se asustarra un poco.

Descuida...yo nunca te haria daño,- le dijo Elan a Ginny en el oido- nunca te lastimaria.

Vaya, vaya, vaya- Draco habia hecho su arrogante aparicion- mira nada mas lo que tenemos aqui, una Serpiente mordiendo a un Leon.

Que se te perdio por aqui Malfoy?- pregunto Elan un poco molesto.

Nada...solo te estaba buscando para preguntarte por Zabbini, Goyle y Crabbe- Draco no dejaba de ver a Ginny- no los has visto?

No...deben estar en el comedor...bueno, lo digo mas por Goyle y Crabbe, Zabbini no es gloton como ellos.

Bueno...te veo luego Kyotsuki...y cuiadado, te aconsejaria que no te juntaras con la basura que hay en esta escuela.

CIERRA LA BOCA!- demando Elan con autoridad y enojo.

Que genio- bufo Draco con sorna, dandose la vuelta y llendose de ahi.

Imbecil!- le grito Elan.

Gracias!- le contesto Draco.

Ginny?...perdon...por el estupido este- dijo Elan refiriendose a Draco.

No, tu no tienes por que pedir perdon- Ginny le acarisio la mejilla...habia perdido el miedo a estar cercas de alguien del sexo opuesto...bueno tan solo con Elan.

Elan se retiro segundos despues de que ella habia entrado a su casa.

Este fue el comienzo de una nueva etapa en la vida de Ginny...y Elan lo habia inagurado.

CONTINUARA.

Bien...que les parecio este chapther?...espero que les haya gustado...Este fic (segun yo) va a estar corto (aja)...pero no lo creo...ya tengo hasta el capitulo 20 listos...pero el tiempo decidira todo, un beso y dejad un REVIEW!...no leemos en el siguiente...bye.


	3. Quien es el culpable?

Mi alma.

Desclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.  
Clasificacion: PG-13 Genero: Drama-Romance.  
Avisos: Los pensamientos estan entre comillas.

Autora: LauraRupert.  
(Que cosas no?...tengo un nick que no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribo...pero ese pelirrojo gana mi corazon...el rubio mis historias.)

3.- Quien es el Culpable?.

Ginny comenzaba a cambiar, hablaba mas con las personas y se dejaba que la tocaran (referiendose a un abrazo, estrechando manos etc.); y todo gracias a Elan...el habia hecho que la gente de nuevo le inaspirara confianza, siempre andaban ellos dos juntos, por todo el territorio del castillo, se habian hecho muy buenos amigos.

-Gracias Elan...me has ayudado mucho- Elan y Ginny estaban sentados en el comedor, en la mesa de Slytherin, pues no habia casi nadie y ya era de noche.

-Pues no hay nada que agradecer bonita...- se acerco a ella y la abrazo por los hombros- para eso estan los amigos.  
-Se puede saber?...que hace "esta" aqui?- Draco miro de arriba hacia abajo y con desprecio a Ginny.

-No...le hables asi Malfoy- advirtio Elan muy furiosamente.

-Mira...ella, no es de Slytherin, como para que este sentada aqui...y segundo, me molesta su precencia.

-Pues tendras que aguantarte...por que ella esta conmigo.

-Weasley?...que siempre me tienen que fregar?...si no es tu hermano y sus amigos...eres tu?- se dirigio hacia ella.

Ginny no dijo nada.

-No lo se...pero esto no me gusta nada- y Draco se fue de ahi furioso.

Ginny se habia quedado en estado de shock...esas palabras que habia dicho Draco.  
"No lo se"...algo, era algo...su mente comenzo a vagar en recuerdos...hasta esa noche que la violaron e hizo aquella pregunta..."por que yo?"...y la respuesta de su atacante fue..."No lo se"...en aquel momento no habia reconocido aquella voz...pero en este momento se dio cuenta de quien habia sido...fue Draco Malfoy...el la habia violado. Pero si no era el...y si tan solo lo estaba confundiendo?...pero no podia ser...era la misma voz.

Ginny tomo una enorme bocanada de aire, como si le faltase oxigeno.

-Gin?...Gin? que te sucede?...que pasa?- Elan se preocupo, se levanto y la miro de frente...Ginny estaba llorando en silencio...estaba como ida.-Que pasa?.

Ginny volteo a ver a Elan hacia los ojos, los labios de la pelirroja estaban temblando levemente y de sus ojos emanaban lagrimas dolorosas. La chica iba a pronunciar algo, pero antes de soltar alguna palabra se desmayo.

-Gin!- Elan de inmediato la llevo a la enfermeria, salio del comedor como alma que lleva el diablo.- Sra. Pomfrey!- gritaba desesperado- Sra. Pomfrey...por favor...ayudeme!.

-Que sucede muchacho?...oh,- pregunto al oir los gritos de Elan y al ver a Ginny cambio de exprecion- por las barbas de Merlin...que le paso?.

-No lo se, estabamos en el comedor y derrepente...se quedo ida por un momento y...segundos despues se desmayo.

-Anda chico...metala rapido, acuestala ahi- le indico Madame Pomfrey, señalando la cama mas cercana de la enfermeria.

-Se pondra bien?.

-Me ofendes muchacho...claro que se pondra bien- Poppy buscaba en su armario un frasco con una pocion para darcela a Ginny- todo aquel que llega herido, sale de aqui curado y como nuevo; ahora si me permite...puede esperar afuera.

-Elan, Elan...como esta Ginny?- Ron habia llegado un poco agitado y rojo por correr rapido.- Me dijeron en el comedor...que la sacaste de ahi cargando.

-No te preocupes...Madame me dijo que se pondria bien.

-Ron, Elan tiene razon...ademas Madame Pomfrey es muy buena,...nada le falla- Hermione venia junto con Ron.

-Me dijeron que Ginny estaba en la enfermeria?- Harry habia llegado igual de agitado que Ron.

-Si, asi es, aqui esta- respondio Elan.

-Y este que hace aqui?- pregunto viendo a Elan con desconfianza.

-Elan trajo a Ginny- respondio Hermione.

-Bien...entonces ya puedes irte- le dijo Harry de mala gana.

-No me voy a ir, ademas...a mi tambien me preocupa Ginny- respondio el oriental.

-Dejalo Harry- intervino Ron, ya que Harry estaba apunto de discutir con Elan- El, a ayudado mucho Ginny, ademas...el es una buena persona...no es como las viboras de su casa- Ron...habia madurado un poco desde lo sucedido con Ginny, se preocupaba mas por los de su alrededor y era mas observador.

Harry se sento en una de las sillas que estaban ahi, estaba que hechaba lumbre por los ojos; el por que?...El y Ginny habian tenido una relacion...muy corta, el la boto...y dias despues se dio cuenta de que habia hecho una estupidez...se molesto cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja comenzo a fijarse en alguien mas.

Mrs. Pomfrey salio de la enfermeria.

-Como esta Gin?- Elan fue el primero en preguntar.

-Si, como esta ella?- le siguieron los demas- como se encuentra, esta mejor?.

-Si, si, ella esta bien, tan solo sufrio un shock muy fuerte...y de la impresion se desmayo...pero eso fue todo, ahora...id a sus casas y dejadla descansar a ella; mañana estara mejor y podran venir a verle.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

-Apenas amanece y ya esta aqui Sr. Kyotsuki- comento Madame Pomfrey al ver al chico, en la salita de espera.

-Bueno...lo que pasa es que no fui a dormir...me quede aqui...toda la noche.

-Pues tiene suerte que este de buen humor...sino en este mismo instante lo mandaria a dormir...puede pasar a ver a la Srta. Weasley...eso si joven, toma un dulce de los que estan en la entrada...le ayudaran para que no se sienta agotado...por no dormir.

-Gracias Madame.

Ginny estaba despierta...pero su mirada habia vuelto a hacer la de antes...sus ojos volvieron a entristecerce, y su sonrisa se volvio a borrar de su boca.

-Gin?...hola!- Elan entro quedamente...y como le habia indicado Madame, tomo un dulce y se lo metio a la boca, llego hacia donde estaba la pelirroja y se sento a su lado.-Hola!- volvio a saludar, pero Ginny no le devolvio el saludo.- Que pasa?.

-Hay!...Elan- solto por fin la chica.- Elan es algo horrible.

-Que sucede?- pregunto alarmado el chico.

-Elan...ya se quien...quien me...

-Hola Ginny!- saludo muy cordial Harry, pero al ver a Elan aun lado de ella, cambio su expresion muy rapido- Tu?

-Yo...que pasa contigo?- pregunto el oriental, al darse cuenta del comportamiento del azabache.

-Nada...que se supone que debe pasar?- Harry miraba con furia al chico

-No lo se...dimelo tu?- contesto Elan.

De nuevo esa maldita palabra...Ginny volvió a escuchar esa palabra...pero? la voz de Elan tambien se le hizo sospechoza...y si tal vez era Elan el que la habia violado...pero no puede ser...ese mismo dia, antes de lo sucedido...habia estado con El, venia de haberlo visto...no, el no podia ser...ó si, quien sabe...ademas, la habia ayudado mucho.

-Por favor...no se peléen- pidio Ginny.

-Tienes razon Ginny- Harry volteo a verla, el chico traia consigo un ramo de flores- mira, te traje esto.

-Gracias...son muy bonitas- Ginny las asepto de buena gana y le sonrio a Harry.

-Gin?...creo que...tu y yo, hablamos luego...vale?- Elan se enmaraño un poco su cabello rubio, y se despidio de ella.- Nos vemos.

-Bueno...ya que estamos solos...queria decirte, que...- Harry se sento donde habia estado Elan.

-Ahora no Harry,-Ginny volteo su cara hacia otro lado- no quiero discutir por lo mismo, te dije que yo, ya no queria nada contigo, lo que senti por ti se acabo y punto.

-Es que no Ginny, no se acabo...fue mi error, pero te amo- Harry estaba casi encima de ella.

-Quitate!- Ginny comenzaba a ponerce nerviosa- e dicho que no Harry, entiendelo...si tanto me amas, como tu dices, me dejarias ser feliz con quien fuera.

-Ginny...yo quiero hacerte feliz.

-Pero yo no quiero ser feliz contigo- Ginny habia logrado quitarselo de encima.

-Dejame demostrartelo- y asi de la nada Harry la estaba besando(no se preocupen...este fic es 100 Draco-Ginny).

Ginny comenzo a desesperarse y ponerse nerviosa...no le gustaba nada que la tocaran y mucho menos que la besaran...despues de lo sucedido, queria quitarse a Harry de encima...pero no podia.

-Harry, no, dejame...por favor- Ginny no queria gritar...pues podria que la descubrieran...como lo hizo Elan.- Harry por favor- Ginny ya estaba llorando.-No!- se oyo entre agonia, dolor, desesperacion y tristeza.

Ginny pensaba que este seria su fin...de nuevo le pasaria...y con la persona que creyo amar un dia; pero sus pensamientos fueron erroneos.

-Dejala!- fue lo unico que oyó Ginny...se tapo el rostro, pues no queria volver a ver a Harry, nunca mas.

Harry y aquella persona se salieron de la enfermeria(bueno aquella persona tomo a Harry por el cuello de la camisa y lo saco)...y se oian las voces muy de lejos...discutian.

-Muchas gracias Elan!- agradecio la chica antes de destaparce el rostro.

-Estas bien?- pregunto una voz extraña para Ginny.

Se destapo el rostro y volteo hacia aquella persona.

CONTINUARA. 


	4. Buscando al Culpable

Mi alma.

Desclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.  
Clasificacion: PG-13 Genero: Drama-Romance.

Autora: LauraRupert.

4.-Buscando al culpable.

Hola...Gracias por sus reviews, estoy en veredad muy emocionada con esta historia, me gusta mucho y espero que a ustedes tambien les guste...estoy super contenta(como ya puedierobn darce cuenta...el hecho es que subu dos capitulos, que bien?...verdad)  
Bueno las dejo leer y que disfruten el chapter...un beso y DEJAD REVIEWS!.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A: anzu o cata,Veropotter,kmymalfoy,Mayra Potter,Veruka,aya,fiosol,Shezhid,Eri mond licht,Lady Laura Malfoy,MAriana,Melanie Riddle,Niv Riddle,Desire Black,  
-JennyDanweng-...muchas gracias que sin ustedes nop podria ser posible este fic (bueno...si), si falto alguna dispensenme...pero agradesco por sus reviews. un beso.

-Muchas gracias Elan!- agradecio la chica antes de destaparce el rostro.

-Estas bien?- pregunto una voz extraña para Ginny.

Se destapo el rostro y volteo hacia aquella persona.

Ginny no podia creerlo, eso era imposible.

-Tu?...pero?...Malfoy...que haces aqui?- Ginny estaba entre nerviosa y sorprendida.

-Mira Weasley...lo que pasa es que oí ruidos extraños- Draco estaba un poco ruborizado "lo que trae Malfoy en las mejllas es rubor?- penso Ginny"- Vine a ver y me encuentro a Potter...lastimandote.

-Pues...yo, gracias...por quitarmelo de encima- La pelirroja seguia sorprendida por el comportamiento del Slytherin.

-Me voy- dijo en forma desguansada, se dirigio hacia la puerta de salida...pero de inmediato dio media vuelta y se dirigio de nuevo a la chica- por cierto?...no has visto a Elan...con eso de que pasa todo el dia contigo.

-El...él estuvo aqui hace un momento...- Ginny no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Malfoy, hasta le brillaban los ojos- pero se fue, y no se a donde.

-Adios- se dio media vuelta y siguio su camino.

Ginny se quedo muy confundida...Draco Malfoy la habia salvado de Harry, pero hace momentos atras...creia que el, la habia violado...pero despues vino otra incognita...Elan tambien se le habia hecho sospechoso.

Maldicion...ya no sabia ni que pensar...necesitaba saber quien la habia lastimado asi...tan cruel, pero como?

Mientras tanto fuera de la enfermeria...

-Maldicion, que fue lo que hice?- Draco estaba recargado a la pared...no podia creer lo que habia hecho...habia ayudado a la "pobretona"...pero por que?...desde hace dias que la miraba diferente...no se comportaba como antes...incluso, ni siquiera estaba con Elan...y ahora asi de la nada...no se separan.

-En que piensas?- le interrumpio Elan, quien acababa de llegar.

-Kyotsuki?...donde demonios te habias metido?...te estaba buscando?.

-A mi?... y para que soy bueno?- Elan se cruzo de brazos, pero antes despéino su cabello.

-En realidad quieres saberlo?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si- contesto con enfado.

-Seguro?- ahora Draco lo miraba coquetamente.

-Bueno...ya no estoy tan seguro- Elan y Draco eran buenos amigos...pero tenian una forma rara de llevarse...un dia podian hablarse como gente educada, otro parecian gays, y en otros podian odiarse hasta muerte...pero era una muy buena amistad...raros no?

-Bueno...- Draco se habia puesto muy serio "como le digo...rayos...-pensaba el rubio- tengo que encontrar una manera de decirle lo de la Weasley...pero como?...ya se!"- y ese milagro que no estas con la "pobretona" de la Weasley?

-1ro...no le digas asi, 2do me dirigia a verla y 3ro...celoso de ella?- se habia puesto casi tan coqueto como Draco hace unos momentos.

-Hay si!- se oyo muy gay, pero rapidamente cambio a su tipica voz sarcastica- Por supuesto que no...celos?...por favor, no me hagas reir Kyotsuki.

-Bueno...yo solo decia; me voy...tengo que ir a verla- se volvio a desacomodar el cabello y se fue.

-Hola!...

-Elan!

-Se puede?- sonrio Elan hermosamente...haciendo que sus ojos chinos se rasgaran mas.

-Emhr...Malfoy estuvo aqui- dijo Ginny un poco tituviante.

-Lo encontre afuera...que hacia aqui?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Me..me pregunto por ti...te estaba buscando.

-Bueno...luego hablare con el- Elan se sento aun lado de Ginny, en la cama- me interesa mas, hablar contigo...bien, que me ibas a decir antes de que Potter llegara?.

-Bueno...- "No...no puedo decirle...que sospecho que Malfoy fue mi atacante, son muy buenos amigos...y se llevan bien, no, no le dire nada...demonios me tenia que recordar al imbecil de Harry"- Lo que pasa es que tuve un sueño...horrible, aquella noche me acoza.

-Gin, no has sabido nada dee quien...tu sabes, quien..te...

-No, nada- mintio la pelirroja.

-Sr. Kyotsuki, aun sigue aqui?- Madame Pomfrey habia entrado con algunas cosas para la enfermeria- creo que ya fue suficiente tiempo...espere afuera...en un momento saldra la Srita. Weasley.

-Como?- pregunto Ginny viendo a madame Pomfrey con una ceja alzada.

-Que ya esta dada de alta Srita.- la enferemera el sonrio levemente-ya se puede ir...tan solo cambiese de ropa.

-Te espero afuera- Elan se habia levantado y se habia dirigido hacia la puerta.

-De acuerdo- Ginny le sonrio mientras se levantaba de su cama y de dirigia al baño para cambiarse.

-Que, tan rapido de sacaron?- su burlo Malfoy al ver a su amigo salir de la enfermeria.

-No, lo que pasa es que ya dieron de alta a Ginny- Elan se recargo contra la pared, viendose sexy al enmarañar su cabello.

-Pues bien por ella...

-Por que demonios sigues aqui?- pregunto Elan interrumpiendo al rubio.

-Creo que eso no es cosa que a ti te importe- contesto evadiendo la pregunta que le habian hecho- me voy..no quiero verle la cara a una basura como ella.

-Draco eres el peor imbecil que e conocido en mi vida.

-Necesitas recordarmelo a cada momento?- Draco dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahi lo mas pronto posible.

-En realidad pienso que eres un imbecil- se dijo Elan asi mismo, observando por donde habia desaparecido el rubio.

-Hola Elan!- saludo amistosamente el hermano de la pelirroja, Ron.- Como sigue Ginny?.

-Muy bien, tanto que ya esta dada de alta- Elan sonrio- saldra en un segundo.

-Hola chicos!- saludo Ginny saliendo de la enfermeria acompañada por la señora Pomfrey.

-A caso eres adivino?- pregunto Ron a Elan con una sonrisa.

-Tu que crees?- le contesto el oriental de la misma manera (Elan estudia adivinacion...pero con la maestra que tiene, no aprende mucho).

-Erhmm, ya podemos irnos?- los interrumpio Ginny.

-Por supuesto- y ambos chicos se dirigieron a la casa de los leones.

-Bueno...muchas gracias Elan, por todo lo que haces por mi- Ginny se despedia de Elan, delante del retrato de la dama gorda.

-Tu sabes que lo hago de todo corazon- Elan le acarisiaba la mejilla.

-Chicos...lamento interrumpirlos, pero ambos tenemos clases- Ron seguia siendo el mismo niño celoso, y no le gustaba del todo, la forma de llevarse de ambos chicos.

-Si, nos vemos- Elan se despidio y se fue.

Ambos hermanos entraron a su casa, Ron subio a su habitacion, y Ginny se quedo en la sala comun, se sento en un de los mejores sofas (junto a la chimenea) viendo como la leña ardia y crujia delante de ella, como las llamas se movian lentamente consumiendo cada particula de la madera; no supo en que instante se quedo dormida.

Ginny estaba en un profundo sueño:

Habia regresado a aquel dia(en el sueño) en que la habian lastimado; pero momentos mucho antes de aquel suceso, la imagen era borrosa, pero ella recordaba lo que habia pasado ese dia, discutia con alguien...era Harry.

-Ginny perdoname!- Harry se miraba muy molesto y furioso.

-Harry ya te dije que no, ya no me interesas- Ginny caminaba de un lado para otro, estaban en la sala comun.

-Es por otro verdad?- Harry tenia la cara encima de la de Ginny- quien es, quien demonios es el imbecil que...

-Basta, si me empezo a gustar otro niño, es muy mi problema- Ginny se dirigio al retrato de la dama gorda, dispuesta a salir de ahi a como de lugar-y deja de celarme, que entre tu y yo, ya no hay nada.

-Me las pagaras Virginia Weasley!- El caracter de Harry se habia vuelto insoportable desde el quinto grado, algunos decian que se habia vuelto como un Slytherin, otros que estaba amargado y otros que Voldemort lo habia poseido por completo.(voldy fue derrotado...ok)

-Y mi nombre es Ginevra imbecil, no Virginia- dijo Ginny esto ultimo saliendo por el retrato.

Ginny estaba realmente enojada...mas que enojada, enfadada, no sabia hacia donde se dirigia, solo dejaba que sus pies la llebaran a la nada...y ahi estaba...habia llegado al lago.

CONTINUARA.

-Que le sparecio este chapther y el pasado...espero les haya gustado...DEJAD REWIES YNOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CHAPETER...UN BESO LAS AMO!. 


	5. El Culpable

Mi alma.

Desclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.  
Clasificacion: PG-13 Genero: Drama-Romance.  
Avisos: Los pensamientos estan entre comillas.

Autora: LauraRupert.

5.- El culpable.

-Y mi nombre es Ginevra imbecil, no Virginia- dijo Ginny esto ultimo saliendo por el retrato Ginny estaba realmente enojada...mas que enojada enfadada, no sabia hacia donde se dirigia, solo dejo que sus pies la llebaran a la nada...y ahi estaba...habia llegado al lago.

-Hola!- saludo Elan por detras de Ginny.

-Oh, hola Elan- contesto Ginny un poco ruborizada.

-Hermoso no?- pregunto Elan viendo a Ginny directo a los ojos.

-El que?.

-El atardecer...es casi tan hermoso como tu cabello- Elan habia agarrado un mechon del cabello de Ginny.

-Eres muy lindo...- Ginny le sonrio- todos los de tu casa son unos imbeciles...y en especial Malfoy.

-Bueno...el es mi mejor amigo pero...-Elan se cruzo de brazos- creo que tienes razon.

Asi, ambos chicos se pasaron la tarde entera platicando sobre sus familias, la escuela y...

-Tienes novio?- pregunto Elan.

-Si...bueno...no, bueno tenia uno pero, quiere que regrese con él y yo no quiero regresar con él...por que...- Ginny se quedo callada al instante, Elan se le habia acercado cuando ella habia estado hablando.

-Por que?- pregunto sensual al estar cerca de los labios de Ginny.

-Por...que a mi- Ginny apresiaba con minuciocidad los hermosos ojos azules de Elan- a mi...me..me...

La ultima palabra no pudo ser pronunciada, pues Elan habia puesto sus labios sobre los de Ginny, fundiendolos en un beso lento.

-Oye!- una voz hizo que ambos chicos se separaran al instante- Malfoy te esta buscando.

Elan se separo de Ginny y rodo los ojos con exasperacion.

-Te dije que tenias razon...Malfoy es un imbecil- se dirigio hacia el chico que los habia separado- te veo luego...verdad?.

-Claro!- contesto Ginny con una hermosa y enorme sonrisa en su boca.

-Adios.

-Adios- y Ginny mas feliz que contenta se dirigio de nuevo al castillo.

Ginny caminaba sola por los pasillos desiertos de la escuela, su larga cabellera de fuego ondeaba con prestancia y la poca luz que se percibia de la antorchas que estaban ensendidas hacian que sus ojos brillaran con esplandor, se miraba muy feliz...pues habia hablado con un chico muy guapo...que en realidad le atraia mucho y era muy diferente a todos lo de su casa...pues era un Slytherin.

-Que feliz, que feliz soy- Ginny caminaba con calma y una sonrisa se miraba en su boca.

Pero esa calma, felicidad y esa sonrisa se borrarian para siempre.

Le taparon los ojos y la sujetaron por los brazos, lastimandola; ella grito...pero nadie la oia, ahora le habian puesto una mordaza en la boca para que no siguiera gritando, al parecer la habian encerrado en un cuarto...pues oyo cuando cerraron la puerta, la tumbaron al suelo sin remordimiento, sus lagrimas corrian por su rostro, empapandola por completo; tenia miedo de lo que podian hacer con ella...su peor temor se conviertio en realidad.

Comenzaron rasgandole la ropa, rompiendosela en mil pedazos, tocandola con lujuria, besando cada parte de su cuerpo. Trato de safarse de aquella persona...pero eso empeoraba las cosas, hizo que la abofeteara con fuerza en la cara, haciendo que saliera sangre de su boca.

Aquella persona se acerco a besar su cara, beso sus mejillas, sus orejas, toco sus piernas lastimandola...haciendo sentir a Ginny la persona mas inmunda y sucia que existiera en la tierra.

Hubo un momento en que sus ojos no pudieron derramar ninguna lagrima mas y no quizo luchar...sus fuerzas se habian acabado, ahora tan solo estaba ahi, tirada en el piso dejando que aquella persona cruel terminara de hacer aquello tan vil y tan bajo con ella; hubo un instante en el que, sintio como le quitaban la mordaza de la boca...no podia pronunciar palabra alguna...y luego unos labios apresaron los suyos...pero ese beso no fue nada comparado con lo que habian hecho con ella, era un beso de arrepentimiento, un beso sin nada de morvo, un beso sumamente tierno...pero aun asi...la pelirroja lo sintio asqueroso; despues le destapo los ojos, se alejo de Ginny y se acomodo su pantalon, arreglo su pelo, abrio la puerta e intentaba salir de ahi...pero la voz de Ginny lo detubo.

-Por que yo?- se oyó la voz de la chica muy, muy dolida.

Y ahi estaba aquel chico parado en la entrada de la puerta, dejando pasar el resplandor de la poca luz que habia, haciendo que su cuerpo tan solo pareciera una sombra, una sombra que hagachaba la cabeza con remordimiento.

-No lo se- contesto un poco abrumado, Ginny no alcanzo a reconocer aquella voz.

-Por que yo?-volvio a preguntar, pero esta vez con lagrimas en los ojos- Por que yo, por que lo hiciste, que fue lo que te hice?...que fue lo que te obligo a hacerme esto?- sus ojos estaban inchados de tanto llorar y las lagrimas habian aparecido como agua en el desierto.

Aquel chico no hizo mas que huir y dejar a Ginny, ahi sola y sintiendose la persona mas baja que en la tierra pudiera existir...

Y despues asi de la nada casi todo estaba en blanco...a escepcion de Ginny y una sombra...era la sombra del atacante de Ginny, estaba en la misma posicion: parado en la entrada de la puerta...pero esta ocacion, en vez de huir, se dio la vuelta lentamente dejando ver su rostro; Ginny palidecio de inmediato, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y segundos despues a derramar lagrimas, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, eso era imposible.

El chico se fue acercando a Ginny lentamente

-Perdoname.

-No puedo creer que tu me hayas hecho esto.

-Perdoname- volvio a repetir.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo.

-PERDONAME!- grito el chico; haciendo que de un brinco Ginny se despertara de su sueño empapada de un sudor frio y la respiracion agitada, aun seguia sola...todos estaban en clases...se levanto del sofa y salio de ahi.

Corria por los pasillos de forma desesperada...buscando, los alumnos habian terminado las clases, ahora los pasillos estaban repletos, se detuvo y comenzo a buscar al culpable, izquierda, derecha...nada, no lo veia por ningun lado...asi que siguio corriendo.

-Maldicion...no lo puedo creer, no pueo creer que el haya sido- Ginny derramaba lagrimas- maldito bastardo...me las pagara todas.- pero Ginny iba distraida y choco con alguien.

-Ten cuiadado quieres...Gin?- era Elan- que sucede?.

-Estupido, imbecil, mal nacido...hijo de...- Ginny se estaba muriendo del coraje y golpeaba con fuerza a Elan, en el estomago.

-Que sucede Gin?- Elan la habia sujetado de las manos, para que ya no siguiera golpeandolo- por que estas tan enojada?.

-Ya se- sollosaba Ginny levemente- ya se...

-Que sabes?.

-Harry- dijo Ginny callendo derrotada al piso.

-Que sucede con el?.-Elan se habia incado delante de ella.

-Fue Harry- Ginny volteo a verlo a los ojos- Harry fue el que me violo.

CONTUNUARA.

- 


	6. Embarazada?

Mi alma.

Desclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.  
Clasificacion: PG-13 Genero: Drama-Romance.  
Avisos: Los pensamientos estan entre comillas.

Autora: LauraRupert.

Gracias por sus reviews y por por la larga espera les dejo el 7mo cpitulo, un beso y porfas, DEJAD REVIEW!

6.-Embarazada?.

-Harry- dijo Ginny callendo derrotada al piso.

-Que sucede con el?.-Elan se habia incado delante de ella.

-Fue Harry- Ginny volteo a verlo a los ojos- Harry fue el que me violo.

-Maldito imbecil!- Elan se levanto rapidamente, en su mirada se miraba la ira pura y en su voz coraje contenido.

-No!- Ginny se paro de inmediato y lo detubo- No, le hagas nada

-Pero?...por que?- Elan se miraba realmente furioso.- Ese maldito bastardo te...

-Si...lo se, pero no hagas nada- Ginny hagacho la mirada- es mas por mi que por el.

-Ginny...no, eso esta mal, no puedo quedarme asi- Elan la sujeto por los hombros.

-Entiendeme, yo...yo sabre arreglar esto.- Ginny se alejo de Elan.-Si? (Elan asinto), te veo luego.

-Gin, Gin!- el chico la llamo, pero ella no hizo caso alguno y siguio su camino.

Ginny llego a su cuarto y ahi, se recosto en su cama, undiendose en un mundo "gris" y triste...recordando lo que Harry habia hecho con ella; bajo los doseles de su cama dejando el interior oscuro, asi lloror todo el dia, no salio a ningun lugar...Ginny habia vuelto a cambiar...no comia bien, no salia, no participaba en las clases y de vuelta se habia alejado de todos (menos de Elan...y por que él la buscaba).

UN MES DESPUES.

-Que es lo que le sucede a Ginny?- pregunto Ron a su novia y a su "mejor amigo"...Harry.

-Tal vez...es el cambio que hay de adolecencia a juventud...- opino Harry.

-Si, ya vez que a esa edad todos somos rebeldes, cambios de animo...un dia podemos estar felices, otros tristes y algunos enojados- corraboro Hermione.

-Si, tal vez sea eso.

-Ginny...vamos!...tan solo come un poco mas- Elan estaba con ella, en el comedor.

-No tengo hambre Elan...enserio.

-Gin, tienes que comer...o te vas a poner esqueletica y fea- Elan jugaba con al comida de la chica.

-A caso me quieres ver gorda?.

-Te mirarias preciosa- Elan le sonrio y la miro a los ojos, Ginny le habia sonreido...eso le dio mas confianza.- anda...come tan solo un plato completo...vale?.

Ginny le sonrio mas ampliamente, tomo el tenedor y pincho un trozo de carne, para despues meterselo a la boca.

-Ya vez...rico verdad?.

Ginny mastico, trago y digerio...pero de pronto empezo a sentir nauseas, y mareo.

-Dame un vaso de agua..por favor- pidio al pelirroja poniendose una mano en la frente.

-Ten...aqui esta.

Gin tomo con rapidez el vaso de agua...pero grave equivocacion...le direron mas nauseas, se tapo la boca, se levanto y salio corriendo del comedor.

-Que pasa?.

Ginny iba mas rapido que un buscador tras una snicht, por suerte...encontro los baños(o los baños la encontraron a ella?) y comenzo a vomitar.

-Gin?...Gin estas aqui?.

-Si...si, salgo en un momento- Ginny...comenzaba a preocuaprse...esto que le estaba pasando no era normal...nada normal.

-Estaba asquerosa la comida?- pregunto Elan cuando hubo salido Ginny del baño.

-Elan?...a que estamos hoy?.

Ginny salia corriendo del comedor, llega al baño y vomita, y ahora le pregunta que dia es hoy?.

-12 de noviembre.

-hay no- Ginny sintio que el mundo se le venia encima.

-Que sucede?

-Mi...mi regla...- Ginny se habia ruborizado- tengo un mes de retraso.

-Y...y eso..que significa?- pregunto Elan temiendo saber la respuesta.

-Creo que estoy embarazada- dijo Ginny acompañada por lagrimas.- que voy hacer?.

-Y..si tan solo es un retraso?- opino Elan esperanzado

-Pero que voy hacer si en realidad estoy embarazada?

-Gin?...aun no pensemos en eso...tendras que ir a la enfermeria...para que te hagan una prue...

-NO, no...comprare una prueba de embarazo.-Ginny lo vio a los ojos- entiende que nadie se debe enterar de esto...nadie sabe mas que tu.

-Ginny...todo lo que te esta pasando, te lo estas tomando muy a la ligera- Elan la abrazo por los hombros.

-Trata de entenderme- Ginny oculto su rostro en el pecho de Elan...llorando.

-Hem-hem- un leve carraspeo los interrumpio- creo que el baño no es un lugar muy romantico?

-Ehrm...Lavander..no, lo que pasa es que...

-No, no nesecitas dar explicaciones- interrumpio Parvati- si yo tuviera un chico tan guapo...tampoco me importaria donde estar con el- Parvati miro a Elan coquetamente...guiñendole un ojo.

-Pues gracias por el halago- le sonrio y despues volteo con Ginny susurrandole unas palabras- creo que debemos salir de aqui...no es un lugar muy comodo.

-Adios chicas!- se despidio la pelirroja.- Elan?...yo voy a Hogsmeade...por...

-No...ire yo- la miro directo a los ojos.- no podemos arriesgarnos a que sospechen de ti...verdad?.

-Elan?- Ginny lo miro con admiracion- gracias.

-No hay de que- le sonrio, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo.

-Bien...aqui esta-Despues de una hora de espera, Elan llego y le dio un pequeño frasco con una sustancia cristalina.

-Gracias.- Ginny la tomo y entro al baño...pasaron varios minutos y la pelirroja aun no salia.

-Por que no sales Gin- Elan estaba desesperado...caminaba de un lado para otro esperando a la chica.- como tardas...sal ya.

-Elan?- lo llamo, se acerco a el y lo abrazo fuertemente- estoy embarazada- dijo por ultimo sollosando.

Elan al saber la noticia la abrazo con dulzura, recargo su mejilla contra la cabeza de Ginny...pues la chica era centimetros mas baja que él.

Pero de lejos alguien los habia estado observando...mirando a ambos muy raro...a Elan...con un sentimiento extraño...envidia, celos?...y a Ginny...nunca la habia visto de esa manera, ahora tenia algo que la hacia verse hermosa...pero ella era la misma, con el mismo peinado, el mismo uniforme usado, algo hacia que se viera...tierna?

-Te quiero- susurro Ginny al oriental.- no se que seria de mi, si tu no estuvieras para ayudarme.

-Yo tambien...- Elan le levanto el rostro e hizo que lo viera a los ojos- Gin, yo siempre voy a estar ahi...para lo que sea, siempre voy a estar a tu lado...incluso en tu embarazo.

-Gracias.

CONTINUARA. 


	7. Realidad o Mentira?

Mi alma.

Desclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.  
Clasificacion: PG-13 Genero: Drama-Romance.  
Avisos: Los pensamientos estan entre comillas.

Autora: LauraRupert.  
(Que cosas no?...tengo un nick que no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribo...pero ese pelirrojo gana mi corazon...el rubio mis historias.)

7.- Realidad ó Mentira?.

-FlashBack-

-Descuida...yo nunca te haria daño,- le dijo Elan a Ginny en el oido- nunca te lastimaria.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- Draco habia hecho su arrogante aparicion- mira nada mas lo que tenemos aqui, una Serpiente mordiendo a un Leon.

-Que se te perdio por aqui Malfoy?- pregunto Elan un poco molesto.

-Nada...solo te estaba buscando para preguntarte por Zabbini, Goyle y Crabbe- Draco no dejaba de ver a Ginny- no los has visto?

-No...deben estar en el comedor...bueno, lo digo mas por Goyle y Crabbe, Zabbini no es gloton como ellos.

-Bueno...te veo luego Kyotsuki...y cuiadado, te aconsejaria que no te juntaras con la basura que hay en esta escuela.

-CIERRA LA BOCA!- demando Elan con autoridad y enojo.

-Que genio- bufo Draco con sorna, dandose la vuelta y llendose de ahi.

-Imbecil!- le grito Elan.

-Gracias!- le contesto Draco.

--------

-Se puede saber?...que hace "esta" aqui?- Draco miro de arriba hacia abajo y con desprecio a Ginny.

-No...le hables asi Malfoy- advirtio Elan muy furiosamente.

-Mira...ella, no es de Slytherin, como para que este sentada aqui...y segundo, me molesta su precencia.

-Pues tendras que aguantarte...por que ella esta conmigo.

-Weasley?...que siempre me tienen que fregar?...si no es tu hermano y sus amigos...eres tu?- se dirigio hacia ella.

-Si asi te lo quieres tomar...adelante- dijo ella muy calmada.

-No lo se...pero esto no me gusta nada- y Draco se fue de ahi furioso.

--------

-Harry, no, dejame...por favor- Ginny no queria gritar...pues podria que la descubrieran...como lo hizo Elan.- Harry por favor- Ginny ya estaba llorando.-No!- se oyo entre agonia, dolor, desesperacion y tristeza.

Ginny pensaba que este seria su fin...de nuevo le pasaria...y con la persona que creyo amar un dia; pero sus pensamientos fueron erroneos.

-Dejala!- fue lo unico que oyó Ginny...se tapo el rostro, pues no queria volver a ver a Harry, nunca mas.

Harry y aquella persona se salieron de la enfermeria(bueno aquella persona tomo a Harry por el cuello de la camisa y lo saco)...y se oian las voces muy de lejos...discutian.

-Muchas gracias Elan!- agradecio la chica antes de destaparce el rostro.

-Estas bien?- pregunto una voz extraña para Ginny.

Se destapo el rostro y volteo hacia aquella persona.

Ginny no podia creerlo, eso era imposible.

-Tu?...pero?...Malfoy...que haces aqui?- Ginny estaba entre nerviosa y sorprendida.

-Mira Weasley...lo que pasa es que oí ruidos extraños- Draco estaba un poco ruborizado "lo que trae Malfoy en las mejllas es rubor?- penso Ginny"- Vine a ver y me encuentro a Potter...lastimando a un enfermo.

-Pues...yo, gracias...por quitarmelo de encima- La pelirroja seguia sorprendida por el comportamiento del Slytherin.

-Me voy- dijo en forma desguansada, se dirigio hacia la puerta de salida...pero de inmediato dio media vuelta y se dirigio de nuevo a la chica- por cierto?...no has visto a Elan...con eso de que pasa todo el dia contigo.

-El...él estuvo aqui hace un momento...- Ginny no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Malfoy, hasta le brillaban los ojos- pero se fue, y no se a donde.

-Adios- se dio media vuelta y siguio su camino.

--------

"-Maldicion, que fue lo que hice?- Draco estaba recargado a la pared...no podia creer lo que habia hecho...habia ayudado a la "pobretona"...pero por que?...desde hace dias que la miraba diferente...no se comportaba como antes...incluso, ni siquiera estaba con Elan...y ahora asi de la nada...no se separan."

-En que piensas?- le interrumpio Elan, quien acababa de llegar.

-Kyotsuki?...donde demonios te habias metido?...te estaba buscando?.

-A mi?... y para que soy bueno?- Elan se cruzo de brazos, pero antes despéino su cabello.

-En realidad quieres saberlo?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si- contesto con enfado.

-Seguro?- ahora Draco lo miraba coquetamente.

-Bueno...ya no estoy tan seguro- Elan y Draco eran buenos amigos...pero tenian una forma rara de llevarse...un dia podian hablarse como gente educada, otro parecian gays, y en otros podian odiarse hasta muerte...pero era una muy buena amistad...raros no?

-Bueno...- Draco se habia puesto muy serio "como le digo...rayos...-pensaba el rubio- tengo que encontrar una manera de decirle lo de la Weasley...pero como?...ya se!"- y ese milagro que no estas con la "pobretona" de la Weasley?

-1ro...no le digas asi, 2do me dirigia a verla y 3ro...celoso de ella?- se habia puesto casi tan coqueto como Draco hace unos momentos.

-Hay si!- se oyo muy gay, pero rapidamente cambio a su tipica voz sarcastica- Por supuesto que no...celos?...por favor, no me hagas reir Kyotsuki.

-Bueno...yo solo decia; me voy...tengo que ir a verla- se volvio a desacomodar el cabello y se fue.

--------

-Que, tan rapido de sacaron?- su burlo Malfoy al ver a su amigo salir de la enfermeria.

-No, lo que pasa es que ya dieron de alta a Ginny- Elan se recargo contra la pared, viendose sexy al enmarañar su cabello.

-Pues bien por ella...

-Por que demonios sigues aqui?- pregunto Elan interrumpiendo al rubio.

-Creo que eso no es cosa que a ti te importe- contesto evadiendo la pregunta que le habian hecho- me voy..no quiero verle la cara a una basura como ella.

-Draco eres el peor imbecil que e conocido en mi vida!.

-Necesitas recordarmelo a cada momento?- Draco dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahi lo mas pronto posible.

-FinFlashBack-

DOS MESES DESPUES.

-Por que me quede ahi?- se pregunto Draco.- Maldicion...no puede ser por lo que estoy pensando- Draco se levanto de la cama y comenzo a dar varias vueltas en su habitacion, negando con la cabeza y murmurando algo- no...yo no, y mucho menos de ella...yo no pude haberme enamorado de ella...no de ella.

-De quien?.

-Sabes que es de mala educacion...escuchar platicas ajenas.

-No escuche nada...-Elan se cruzo de brazos- solo lo ultimo, ademas...hablabas contigo mismo.

-Pensaba en voz alta...que es muy diferente.

-Pues no handes pensando en voz alta- Elan se dirigio a la puerta de salida- que cualquiera podria oir tus pensamientos.

-Lo tomare en cuenta- Malfoy se dio la media vuelta para ir a su cama y recostarse, pero la voz de Elan lo detubo.

-Malfoy?

-Si?- respondio Draco, sin ver a su amigo, sin darse la vuelta y verlo a los ojos

-De quien...no pudiste haberte enamorado?

Draco agacho la cabeza, volteo lentamente hacia su amigo, trago saliva(aun no volteaba a verlo).

-De quien Draco?- repidio Elan.

Draco volteo a ver a Elan, clavando sus ojos grises, en los azules de Elan...aun sin resivir respuesta.

CONTINUARA. 


	8. Realidad o Mentira? 2da parte

Mi alma.

Desclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.  
Clasificacion: PG-13 Genero: Drama-Romance.  
Avisos: Los pensamientos estan entre comillas.

Autora: LauraRupert.  
(Que cosas no?...tengo un nick que no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribo...pero ese pelirrojo gana mi corazon...el rubio mis historias.)

Que Pex, pues bueno, aqui estoy con el capitulo num. 8...a ver que les parece, por cierto, no se desesperen como es OBVIO, va a ver Draco/Ginny, pero no es este capitulo...algunas de ustedes ya saben como escribo y cuando leen el Draco/Ginny se emocionan, asi que no se me desesperen...ademas...este fic es mas drama que romance...la historia esta muy buena...creanme!

Gracias, un millon de Gracias por sus reviews, soy tan feliz, un beso a todas ustedes, por que sin ustedes esta historia no seria posible...Bueno dejo de ser tan enfadosa y ustedes lean este chapter, DEJAD REVIEWS Y YO SUBIRE MAS RAPIDO. I PROMISE IT!

8.- Realidad ó Mentira? (2da Parte).

-De quien...no pudiste haberte enamorado?

Draco agacho la cabeza, volteo lentamente hacia su amigo, trago saliva(aun no volteaba a verlo).

-De quien Draco?- repidio Elan.

Draco volteo a ver a Elan, clavando sus ojos grises, en los azules de Elan...aun sin resivir respuesta.

-Responde, de quien?.-insistio Elan

-De un chica...que, no es de mi casa- respondio Draco desviendo su mirada hacia otro lado- y que...es de mas baja clase social que yo.

-Eso no es importante Draco,- Elan se acerco a Draco y le puso una mano en el hombro- si la chica en realidad te gusta...eso queda en segundo termino.

-Te gusta?.

-Quien?.

-La Weasley...te gusta?- pregunto Draco sentandose en su cama.

-Por que me lo preguntas?- Elan acerco una silla y la puso delante de Draco.

-Pues...todo el dia estas con ella.

-Celos?.

Draco solto la tipica sonrisa burlona y arrogante.

-Uy si, muero de celos- solto con sorna, acostandose boca arriba.

-Descuida- Elan se levanto y se dirigio hacia la salida- Solo te quiero a ti- solto con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras desaparecia por la puerta.

-Idiota!- le grito Draco, tambien con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos!- dijo el oriental por ultimo.

"-Eso no es importante Draco,- Elan se acerco a Draco y le puso una mano en el hombro- si la chica en realidad te gusta...eso queda en segundo termino.- Draco recordo las palabras que le habia dicho su amigo".

El rubio estaba acostado boca arriba, pensando en todo lo que habian platicado.

-No me contesto.

Draco se levanto de su cama, tomo su capa del perchero y salio de su cuarto. Ando por unos cuantos pasillos, hasta que se topo con lo que estaba buscando (mas bien a quien estaba buscando).

El rubio miraba a ambos muy raro, a Elan...con un sentimiento extraño...envidia, celos?...y a Ginny...nunca la habia visto de esa manera, ahora tenia algo que la hacia verse hermosa...pero ella era la misma, con el mismo peinado, el mismo uniforme usado, algo hacia que se viera...tierna?

-Te quiero- susurro Ginny al oriental.- no se que seria de mi, si tu no estuvieras para ayudarme.

-Yo tambien...Gin?- Elan le levanto el rostro e hizo que lo viera a los ojos- yo siempre voy a estar ahi...para lo que sea, siempre voy a estar a tu lado...incluso en tu embarazo.

-Gracias.

Draco se quedo en shock cuando escucho aquello; eso no podia ser cierto, "La Weasley...embarazada?", eso le habia caido como bomba en el estomago; y si estaba embarazada?...quien seria el padre del niño, ...Elan?. Draco no quizo estar ahi mas tiempo, se dio la media vuelta y siguio su camino.

El lago; el lugar de todos para el desahogo, la felicidad o el romantisismo; ahi fue a donde llego Draco.

El viento comenzo a soplar fuerte y el sol a esconderse, Draco estaba parado frente al lago, observando como pequeñas olas se hacian en el, al movimiento del calamar gigante; pequeños rayos de sol le daban en la cara, el aire despeinaba su cabellera y él recordaba aquel momento en que le empezo a gustar Ginny.

-FlashBack  
-Maldicion!...no puedo con estas estupidas ecuaciones- Draco hizo un movimiento con su varita y todo lo que habia escrito en el pergamino, se habia borrado- Snape es un imbecil, odio su clase, aunque es cuando mas me encanta ver a los Griffindos.(nosotras ya sabemos por que...verdad, pues para molestarlos!).

-Sr. Malfoy...podria guardar silencio.- Mrs. Pince habia reprendido al chico de plata, pues estaba en la biblioteca...donde estaba haciendo su tarea, sentado en una de las mesas, en la orilla derecha.

Draco volteo a ver a Mrs. Pince y le sonrio despectivamente, volteando su mirada hacia otro lado y fue ahi cuando la vio; la chica buscaba un libro en uno de los estantes, cercas de donde el estaba sentado.

-Donde esta?- susurraba para si, la pelirroja.-Disculpe, Mrs. Pince...usted sabe donde se encuentra el libro titulado "Pociones: la formula exacta."?

Draco volteo al oir el nombre del libro, miro de reojo a la pelirroja y despues hacia su mesa donde estaba el libro que ella buscaba.

-No, no se donde esta, tal vez lo tenga la srita. Granger- contesto en voz baja.

-Gracias.- respondio Ginny, mientras Mrs. Pince se alejaba, camino unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo al oir una voz arrogante.

-Oye, basura- hablo el rubio con su tipica voz insultante- a caso buscas esto?- dijo Draco levantando el libro de la mesa y enseñandoselo a la pelirroja.

Ginny rodo los ojos y volteo a ver al chico, dandose cuenta de que el tenia lo que ella buscaba.

-Si- contesto cortante.

-Lo quieres?- Draco lo lanzo en la mesa- tomalo, no me sirve para nada.

Ginny fruncio un poco el entrecejo, pues la actitud de Malfoy, habia sido realmente extraña; con un poco de duda...Ginny se acerco a la mesa y tomo el libro, pero al momento de levantarlo, una mano apreso su muñeca.

-Creiste que te lo daria tan facil?- Draco clavo su mirada en la de la pelirroja, haciendo que ella se ruborizara un poco...eso el rubio lo encontro delicioso.

-Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto ella, safandose de Draco- tengo que hacer una tarea.- dijo acomomdandose el cabello detras de la oreja.

-Lamento desepcionarte- Draco tomo el libro y lo abrio, mostrando formulas dificiles de unas pociones- yo tambien tengo que hacer una tarea.

-Las haces?- pregunto Ginny con una ceja alzada, haciendo que el rubio volteara a verla fulminantemente.

-Claro que las hago- Draco acomodo su largo cabello hacia atras (n/a: Si chicas, Draco tiene el cabello largo, bueno, no tanto, es algo asi como el corte de cabello de los gemelos Weasley...la unica diferencia es que Draco no se peina de lado, sino por la mitad...apoco no se les hace que de esta manera el rubio se "lee" mas bueno que nunca.)

Ginny solto una risa burlona, haciendo que al rubio le hirbiera la sangre.

-No le encuentro lo gracioso- Draco enfoco su mirada hacia el libro y comenzo a escribir las formulas que en el habian, haciendo que varios mechones de cabello taparan su rostro.

-Lo siento...solo que pense que tus amigos hacian la tarea por ti.- Contesto Ginny sentandose al lado del rubio.

-Quienes?...Crabbe y Goyle?...por favor, no saben pararse en un solo pie y ya quieres que hagan mi tarea- contesto Draco apuntando con rapidez otra formula.

-Bueno...cuando termines de usarlo..vendre por el- Ginny se levanto y se puso a un lado de Draco- y no es "n g/pm" es "g n x pm"...esa es para calcular el volumen...y lo que te esta pidiendo es para convertir la masa en gramos.- despues de haber dicho esto, la chica se alejo, dejando al rubio algo atonito.

-FinFlashBack-

-Por que?...por que tu?- Draco aun seguia mirando el lago- por que tenia que enamorarme de ti?

-Enamorarte?...de quien?.

Chan-chan chan-chan...quien creen que sera el que le pregunto a Draco y que forma de conocerse?. quieren saber que paso, pues que esperan...dejenme de leer y vayanse al siguiente capitulo!...CLARO, EL NOVENO CAP. ARRIBA!

UN BESO Y DEJAD REVIEW!

CONTINUARA. 


	9. Una platica y un duelo

Mi alma.

Desclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.  
Clasificacion: PG-13 Genero: Drama-Romance.  
Avisos: Los pensamientos estan entre comillas.

Autora: LauraRupert.  
(Que cosas no?...tengo un nick que no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribo...pero ese pelirrojo gana mi corazon...el rubio mis historias.)

DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!

9.- Una platica y un duelo.

-Enamorarte?...de quien?.

A Draco casi se le acaba el aire de sus pulmones, al oir aquella voz...pero sobre todo aquella pregunta (era la segunda vez que lo hacian en el dia).

-Que demonios haces tu aqui?- pregunto Draco volteando a ver a Ginny.

-Yo...solo vine para despejarme- respondio Ginny un poco abrumada por la manera de hablar de Draco, la chica tenia los ojos hinchados...al parecer, camino aca venia llorando.

-No deberias estar aqui- Draco se sintio arrepentido por la forma en la cual le habia hablado, ademas, al ver sus ojos, penso cual habia sido el motivo de su venida.- ya es tarde.

-Lo se...pero no queria ir a mi casa- Ginny agacho la mirada- no estoy de humor para ver a alguien...ni mucho menos hablar.

-Entonces por que lo haces conmigo?- Draco curveo un poco los labios (al parecer habia sido una sonrisa leve).

Ginny tambien le sonrio.

-No lo se.

-Yo si- contesto el rubio, volviendo su mirada hacia el lago.

-Como puedes saberlo?- Ginny se acerco mas hacia Draco...estanto tan solo a unos cuantos metros de él.- No me conoces.

-Te conosco mas de lo que tu te imaginas- Draco volteo a ver la pelirroja con una sonrisa victoriosa, clavando su ojos en los de ella.-te conosco desde mi segundo año aqui, el primero para ti; por la mañana, en el desayuno...te gusta comer fruta fresca y un vaso de jugo de manzana,- Ginny volteo con asombro al oir aquellas palabras- siempre te sientas del lado izquierdo, arrugas un poco la nariz cuando algo no te agrada, se te hacen oyuelos al reirte, te ruborizas cuando alguien te mira direto a los ojos "justo como lo estoy haciendo ahora- penso el chico", y siempre acomodas tu cabello detras de la oreja, miras tus pies al caminar y te gustan las clases de encantamientos y transformacion, odias pociones y adivinacion; y tu mejor amigo...- Draco se callo repentinamente, con un poco de esfuerzo continuo- es Elan Kyotsuki...bien?...que piensas ahora?.

Ginny estaba con la boca abierta, estaba totalmente perpleja...Draco habia descrito muy bien algunas cosas de ella; cerro la boca y movio levemente su cabeza hacia los lados (como despertando).

-Nada mal.- Ginny acomodo su cabello detras de la oreja y Draco sonrio al ver el gesto.- Malfoy?

-Si?.

-Por que me ayudaste aquella vez...en la enfermeria?.

-Te lo dije...- Draco se alejo de Ginny...buscando un mentira perfecta- pasaba por ahi y oí ruidos extraños, entro a la enfermeria y el imbecil de Potter estaba abusando de ti...que querrias que hiciera?...quedarme viendo como te lastimaba?

-Eso ya me lo habias dicho...pero, por que?- Ginny se acerco a Draco y le puso una mano en el hombro, haciendo que el chico volteara a verla- con que motivo?...no se supone que nos odias?.

-Soy mezquino...pero no soy mi padre, para dejar que alguien "te"...-Draco guardo silencio al instante, iba a cometer una grave equivocacion.- para dejar que alguien lastime a otros.

-Pues si fue asi...gracias, de nuevo.

-Ok, es tarde; deverias irte al castillo- Draco volteo hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta de que el sol habia desaparecido por completo y habia sido remplazado por la luna y las estrellas.

-Malfoy?

-Mmm?.

-Podrias acompañarme?- Ginny le sonrio levemente- no me gusta andar sola.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Que otra opcion me queda- contesto Draco- ademas...nos dirigimos al mismo lugar.

-Gracias.

Camino al castillo, ninguno se dirigio la palabra, el aire les daba de frente, haciendo que a la pelirroja se le pusieran rosadas las mejillas y la nariz; y a Draco que el cabello bailara al rededor de su rostro...en algunas ocaciones, el rubio volteaba a ver discretamente a la chica.

Ya en el castillo, ambos se sacudieron un poco, pues el aire habia traido consigo tierra.

-Adios Weasley- Draco dio media vuelta y se dirigio hacia las mazmorras.

-Espera!- Ginny lo tomo por una mano...haciendo estremecer un poco a Draco- tengo miedo.

-Eso no lo sabia 

-Deja de burlarte de mi y por favor acompañame- pidio la chica con un tono de voz asustadiso.

-Weasley?...querras que me maten...verdad?- Draco como no queriendo se solto de la chica...haciendo como que acomodaba su cabellera...al igual que Ginny, detras de la oreja.- si me ven contigo me mataran.

-No, si estas conmigo...no te haran nada- Ginny por primera vez vio con detencion los ojos de Draco y en ellos vio un brillo inugualable.- por favor.

-Esta bien- Draco rodo los ojos y y camino junto con Ginny hacia la casa de los Griffindors, ya casi al llegar oyeron ruidos extraños, haciendo que Ginny se abrazara de Draco y haciendo que el chico sintiera algo raro en su cuerpo cuando ella lo toco.

-Bien...ya estamos aqui...conforme?- Draco se recargo al barandal de las escaleras y cruzo los brazos.

-Porque?.

-Por que?...que?- Draco acomodo su cabello hacia atras.

-Por que tratas de aparentar algo que no eres?.

-De que hablas?

-Olvidalo- Ginny volteo a verlo y se le hizo super sexy al ver a Draco de esa manera; el rubio al sentir la mirada de Ginny volteo a verla a los ojos y eso hizo que Ginny se ruborizara mas de lo normal, la chica agacho la mirada y acomodo un poco su cabello- Gracias por acompañarme.

-Adios- Draco se dio media vuelta

-Malfoy...no respondiste una pregunta que te hice?- Ginny lo detubo de nuevo.

-Cual pregunta?.

-Quien es tu amor imposible?...de quien te enamoraste?

-No crees que ya hiciste demaciadas?...deja de molestarme, ve y duermete en tu cama- Draco bajo las escaleras con prisa, no quieria estar mas tiempo cercas de ella.

-Lo siento- dijo la pelirroja cuando Draco ya se habia ido.

Al dia siguiente.

Draco estaba en una habitacion, la cual habia sido alguna vez el salon de duelo; el rubio estaba practicando esgrima..habia hechizado otra espada para poder luchar, se movia con una destreza impresionante.

-Buena defensa viejo- Elan habia hecho su aparicion y tambien traia una espada...pero no presisamente de esgrima...sino, una finisima espada samurai.

-Que se te perdio?- Draco seguia peleando.

-Donde te metiste ayer en la noche?- pregunto Elan desenbainando su espada.

Draco al acordarse donde estaba, se descuido un poco y la espada hechizada lo lastimo en el brazo derecho.

-Aahh!

-Cuidado- Elan lanzo un hechizo a la espada, y esta cayo al piso- que te parece si mejor...peleas con alguien de verdad.

-Pero...esa espada que traes no es de esgrima?- El rubio se limpiaba con cuidado la zona que se habia lastimado (un simple rasguño).

-Ni la tuya es samurai- respondio Elan, haciendo malabares con su espada.- Pero aqui veremos que es mejor...si el esgrima ó mi tecnica samurai.

-De acuerdo- respondio Draco poniendose en posicion para pelear.

Y ahi, empezo la pelea...ambos chicos muy buenos; si la espada de Elan iba a la derecha, Draco lo bloqueaba; Si la espada de Draco iba hacia arriba, Elan lo bloqueaba.

-No me dijiste donde te habias metido.

-En el lago...y tu?- Pregunto Draco...conociendo la respuesta.

-Con Ginny- respondio Elan bloqueandose de Draco...que al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja, casi tropieza

-Ayer...cuando estabamos en mi cuarto, no me respondiste una pregunta- Draco se movia con facilidad.

-Asi?...cual?

-Te gusta la Weasley?- y al momento de hacer esta pregunta, Elan de un descuido tropezó y Draco termino venciendolo, poniendo su espada en el corazon.-Contesta!- Draco apreso mas la espada en el pecho del oriental.

-A ti te gusta?- pregunto Elan desde el piso.

QUE CREEN QUE LE RESPONDERA DRACO A ELAN, Y LE RESPONDERA ELAN A DRACO?...SE ENOJARAN ESTOS DOS CHICOS, PELEARAN POR EL AMOR DE LA PELIRROJA?...QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDERA CON GINNY?...DESCUBRELO EN LOS SIGUENTES CAPITULOS...QUE ESTAN MAS BUENOS QUE ESTOS, UN BESO Y DEJAD REVIEWS.

UN BESO Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!...K CREEN, LA PROXIMA ES AHORITA...SI, EL DECIMO CAPITULO TAMBIEN LO SUBI, ASI QUE VAMONOS A LEER EL SIGUIENTE!.

ATTE. LAURARUPERT.

CONTINUARA 


	10. Un Beso

Mi alma

Desclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.  
Clasificacion: PG-13 Genero: Drama-Romance.  
Avisos: Los pensamientos estan entre comillas.

Autora: LauraRupert.  
(Que cosas no?...tengo un nick que no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribo...pero ese pelirrojo gana mi corazon...el rubio mis historias.)

IMPORTANTE: ESTE CHAPTETR ES 100 DRACO/GINNY!

10.- Un Beso.

-Ayer...cuando estabamos en mi cuarto, no me respondiste una pregunta- Draco se movia con facilidad.

-Asi?...cual?

-Te gusta la Weasley?- y al momento de hacer esta pregunta, Elan de un descuido, tropezó y Draco termino venciendolo, poniendo su espada en el corazon.-Contesta!- Draco apreso mas la espada en el pecho del oriental.

-A ti te gusta?- pregunto Elan desde el piso.

-A mi no me interesa "la porqueria" de esta escuela- Draco iba a quitar su espada del cuerpo de Elan, pero al decir "porqueria"; Elan se levanto en un santiamen tumbando a Draco al piso y poniendole la espada en el cuello.

-No quiero...escuchame bien!- Elan apreto mas fuerte su espada contra el cuello del rubio- no quiero, volver a oir que insultas a Ginny, al menos..no delante de mi.- Elan estaba totalmente colerizado, rojo de la ira y Draco ni se diga...miraba con mucha rabia a su "amigo", el cabello largo de Draco estaba empapado por el sudor.- Y si...- Elan quito su espada y se dio media vuelta- si me gusta...y mucho.- el oriental agarro su funda y guardo su espada, dejando a Draco aun en el piso- Que esperas para levantarte?...que te de la mano?.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo- Draco se levanto, y tomo su espada- no nesecito tu ayuda...es mas, por que no vas con tu "noviesita" Weasley- y despues la puso en un estante.

-Tienes razon...voy con ella.- Elan tomo sus cosas y salio de ahi.

-Eres un imbecil Kyotsuki!- Draco dijo despues de que su amigo se habia ido, dando un golpe fuerte en la pared y mas enojado que nunca, salio de ahi como gacela.

Mientras tanto en los jardines del colegio, Ginny estaba totalmente alejada de todos, aun no habia visto a Harry y no quera verlo; le destrozaba en el alma saber que el habia sido el culpable.

-Ginny puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto un voz de manera muy amable.

-No, no deseo hablar contigo, y te voy a pedir...-volteo a ver a aquella persona- que nunca jamas en tu vida, Harry, NUNCA, te me vuelvas a acercar.

-Por que me dices eso?- Harry se sento a un lado de Ginny, pero esta al momento de que lo hizo se levanto con rapidez- Que te e hecho?.

Una mano cruzo por el rostro de Harry, dejando su mejilla marcada de un color rojo carmesi; del golpe, el moreno cerro los ojos y al abrirlos derramo algunas lagrimas.

-Eres un sinico, sin verguenza- Ginny estaba roja de coraje- quieres que te diga, que fue lo que me hiciste? (Harry asintio, una mano apretaba su mejilla, tratando de evitar el dolor que sentia)- Ginny se acerco al rostro de Harry amenazadoramente, en ese momento no tenia miedo de nada, sus ojos irradiaban fuego- Me violaste, eso fue lo que hiciste Harry, me violaste.

Harry al oir esto se quedo en estado de shock «como pudo saberlo?- penso el azabache- como?»

-Quien te dijo eso?- pregunto Harry con miedo.

-Tu crees que soy estupida?...te reconoci Harry, cuando tu...ponias tus asquerosas manos en mi cuerpo- Ginny estaba derramando lagrimas- tu voz, tu cabello es inconfundible, creiste que no me daria cuenta...verdad?; por que lo hiciste?...por que yo?.

Harry tan solo se habia quedado callado, escuchando las palabras dolidas provinientes de Ginny, agacho la cabeza...esto seria el fin, nunca mas le volverian a hablar, perderia la amistad con Ron y Hermione, murmurarian de el a cada momento...tal vez lo meterian a Azkaban.

-CONTESTA, MALDITA SEA!- Ginny esperaba la respuesta del chico.

-Eee...estaba celoso- comenzo Harry con dificultad- me moria de celos al saber que...que otro imbecil estubiera al lado tuyo, yo te quiero...

-COMO DICES QUERERME, ERES UN SINICO, SI EN REALIDAD ME QUISIERAS, ME HABRIAS DEJADO EN PAZ!-Ginny estaba totalmente histerica, le gritaba a Harry en la cara (aun la tenia agachada)- Y SI EN REALIDAD ME QUISIERAS ME HABRIAS DEJADO SER FELIZ CON QUIEN YO QUISIERA; PERO TU NO ME QUIERES.

-Perdoname- pidio Harry arrepentido.

Ginny al escuchar aquellas palabras se acordo de su sueño, sin querer cayo arodillada al piso y puso sus manos en su rostro, limpiandose las lagrimas saladas que habian salido de sus ojos.

-No lo se, no estoy segura.

Harry volteo a verla y le habia dolido verla asi; se levanto y se hinco delante de ella, Harry tenia los ojos vidriosos.

-Ginny?...por favor, perdoname- Harry trato de tomarla de las manos, pero al mas minimo contancto se alejo de él, como si fuera una terrible enfermedad mortal.- Estoy arrepentido.

-No lo se- volvio a repetir la pelirroja, se levanto de ahi y salio corriendo.

Draco iba por uno de los pasillos del colegio, se acomodaba su cabello hacia atras constantemente, su mirada al frente, viendo a los demas con despresio y haciendo que su solo paso la gente se moviera como si el fuera la persona mas importante de la tierra..pero hubo algo que lo dejo consternado...vio como una personita de tez blanca y cabello llameante se movia con rapidez por uno de los pasillos (corria pues). Sin pensarlo se fue detras de ella, tratando de alcanzarla.

-Hey, Oye!- grito el chico, pero ella no hizo caso alguno- espera!- grito por ultimo deteniendose al pensar que ya no la alcanzaria.

Ginny a lo lejos escucho la voz de Draco, no supo por que se detuvo en seco y volteo a verlo, estaba agitado y pequeñas gotas de sudor vagaban por su frente, su pecho se movia con rapidez, se inflaba y se undia a su respiracion.

-Que quieres?- pregunto Ginny con rudeza.

-Calmada Weasley,- Draco contesto arrastrando las palabras- te pasa algo?- pregunto con un tono diferente.

-Por que me lo preguntas?- Ginny estaba mas confundida que nada- ademas?...que rayos sucede contigo, porque demonios me sigues?...deja de molestarme!- Ginny salio corriendo de nuevo...pero Draco esta vez fue rapido, la alcanzo tomandola por el brazo y haciendo que sus miradas se fundieran en una sola.- dejame!- pidio la pelirroja con mando autoritario, pegandole al rubio en el pecho (aun no despegaban la mirada).

-Eres toda una fierecilla Weasley- la tipica sorna del rubio.

-Dejame en paz...oxigenado!.

-Me ofendes- dijo esto acompañado por una pequeñita risa sarcastica- mi color de cabello es natural.- pero Draco al ver tan adentro de ella, al ver sus ojos miel...no pudo resistirse a tocar su piel blanca y suave, su mano acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla de la chica...esto hizo que Ginny se calmara un poco y Draco cambiara su tono de voz- Weasley?...por que estas tan molesta?

Ginny al sentir la mano de Draco sobre su piel, cerro los ojos difrutando de las carisisas del chico, era una sensacion diferente a todo lo que habia pasado...al sentir aquel tacto, todo se vio olvidado.

-Que te pasa?- volvio a preguntar Draco haciendo que Ginny abriera los ojos y recordara el por que de su molestia, de su coraje y enojo.

-No lo entenderias- Ginny al recordar aquel terrible suceso quito la mano de Draco con repulsion, se safo de el y se alejo.

-Que es lo que sucede contigo?- Draco la alcanzo de nuevo y la tomo por la cintura, y se la acerco para que no pudiera safarse de el.

-Sueltame o gritare!- Ginny comenzo a ponerse nerviosa.

-No te hare daño- el rubio volvio a colorcar su mano en la mejilla de la chica, haciendo que esta se calmara; ella cerro los ojos y una lagrima broto de ellos.- Que fue lo que te lastimo tanto?

Ginny abrio sus ojos lentamente y volteo a ver los de Draco, lagrimas salian aun y Draco se limpio uno con su dedo pulgar (con la mano que estaba acarisiando su mejilla); ambos volvieron a unir su mirada y sentian que poco a poco se iban acercando.

Draco no pidia creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer: la iba a besar, trago dificilmente saliva, los centimetros se iban acortando lentamente.

-Eres muy bonita...lo sabias?- dijo Draco sobre la boca de Ginny, sintiendo su respiracion agitada.

Ginny cerro los ojos y lo ultimo que sintio fue como si cayera en lo profundo.

QUE LES PARECIO?...Y SI, AHORA SI ES EL ULTIMO CHAPTER SUBIDO, PERO NO OS PREOCUPEIS...PORQUE YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES Y VOY A PODER ACTUALIZAR MAS PRONTO, ADEMAS ESTA HISTORIA YA ESTA TERMINADA (HASTA CON EPILOGO!)...POR ESO LES DIGO QUE ESTA BIEN BUENA LA HISTORIA...SON 32 CAPITULOS EN TOTAL (USTEDES YA ME CONOCEN...AUN NO TERMINO CON EL DE UN PEQUEÑO ERROR Y ESO QUE VAN YA 35 CAP...ES UN MILAGRO QUE AYA TERMINADO ESTA HISTORIA!)

BUENO, LAS QUIERO, UN BESO Y DEJAD REVIEWS...VALE?

ATTE. LAURARUPERT.

CONTINUARA 


	11. Mirandote Diferente

Mi alma

Desclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.  
Clasificacion: PG-13 Genero: Drama-Romance.  
Avisos: Los pensamientos estan entre comillas.

Autora: LauraRupert.  
(Que cosas no?...tengo un nick que no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribo...pero ese pelirrojo gana mi corazon...el rubio mis historias.)

11.-Mirandote Diferente.

-Eres muy bonita...lo sabias?- dijo Draco sobre la boca de Ginny, sintiendo su respiracion agitada.

Ginny cerro los ojos y lo ultimo que sintio fue como si cayera en lo profundo.

Al abrirlos estaba en un lugar para ella, ya conocido.

-Como?- se pregunto asi misma viendo toda la enfermeria.

-Te desmayaste- le respondio una voz un tanto arrogante.

-Tu?...como llegue aqui?- Ginny comenzaba a levantarse de la cama, y al tocar el piso sintio que sus piernas no podian sostenerla y si no hubiera sido por Draco, cae al piso.

-No puedes irte de aqui, no si no lo dice Mrs. Pomfrey- Draco aun la sotenia y sus miradas se habian convertido en una sola.

-Ya...- Ginny no le quitaba la mirada de encima- ya, puedes soltarme.

-Ehm..si, si- poco a poco el rubio fue quitando sus manos de la pelirroja y esta, a su vez se sento en la cama.

-Que fue lo que paso?- Ginny se sentia nauseas y un leve mareo.

-Pues...estabamos hablando...

-Tu y yo hablando?- interrumpio la chica con una sonrisa.- En definitiva algo pasa contigo...1ro. me salvas de Harry, 2do. me acompañas hasta el castillo y 3ro. tu y yo, teniendo un platica civilizada?.

-Asi son las cosas Weasley- contesto Draco con una sonrisa encantadora.

Ginny tambien le sonrio (estaba acostada en la cama y Draco parado, a un lado de ella).

-Te gusto?- pregunto Ginny muy seria (en realidad muy seria).

-No te ilusiones Weasley- solto Malfoy con una risita "burlona", evadiendo a la pelirroja.

-Si no lo digo por que me intereses, lo digo por tu comportamiento.

-A caso, no tengo yo el derecho de comportarme como yo quiera y con quien quiera?.

-No me respondas con una pregunta...ademas...tu eres Malfoy, Draco Malfoy; el que despresia a los sangre sucia y no se lleva con los pobretones..como tu nos dices.

-Y eso que, no puedo cambiar mi manera de ser?- dijo Draco de una manera un poco ruda.

-Por que?- pregunto super intrigada la pelirroja.

-Por que?- Ambos chicos comenzaban a alterarse- No lo se, quiero ser diferente.

Eso dejo a Ginny muda, sin palabra alguna.

-Me decias como llegue aqui- siguio la pelirroja, la platica que tenian pendiente.

-De acuerdo- el rubio entendio que ya no queria seguir ese tema- hablabamos, tu estabas muy enojada y triste a la vez...no quisiste decirme que te paso- al decir esto, Draco noto la tristeza en los ojos amielados de Ginny- ademas...me dijiste oxigenado!- esto hizo que Ginny soltara una risa divertida.

-Lo siento- dijo Ginny aun ante la risa contenida- en realidad, no fue mi intencion, estaba molesta y lo dije sin querer.- Ginny volteo a ver a Draco y no lo podia creer; el estaba sonriendo de una manera muy diferente a como siempre lo hacia...era una sonrisa realmente auntentica.- aun que...- Ginny volvio a un tono serio- tu dijiste algo...no se si lo dijiste para...levantarme el animo o por que en realidad lo sentias.

-A-asi...y- los nervios traicionan y la lengua se traba- y que fue lo que te dije.

-Bueno...fue algo asi como:"Eres muy bonita...lo sabias?"- Ginny estaba mas que ruborizada y Draco cambio su expresion por una de "que hago ahora?"

-Bueno...yo- Draco no la miraba a los ojos, su mirada vagaba por toda la enfermeria...encontrandola muy interesante.- Yo...lo que dije...

-Gin?...estas bien?- salvado, eso es lo que habia hecho Elan, le habia salvado el cuello a Draco- y tu que haces aqui...Idiota!- le dijo Elan al darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Imbecil...yo la traje.- Draco se recargo contra la pared y cruzo sus brazos. (me encantan estos dos chicos!)

-Sera mejor que te vayas- Elan habia cambiado su tono de voz y ahora le hablaba de buena manera- no tardan en venir su hermano y Granger.

-Si...ya me voy, pero no por que tu me lo digas- Draco aun le seguia hablando de una manera despectiva- Te veo luego, Weasley?.

-Si, claro.- Ginny volteo a verlo y cuando lo hizo, vio que el rubio tambien tenia la costumbre de acomodarse el cabello hacia atras, y sin mas, ni mas, Draco dio media vuelta y salio de ahi, haciendo que su capa produciera un "Fru-fru" al caminar.

Elan se le quedo viendo a Draco, mientras este salía.

-Por que te trajo él?- Elan se habia cruzado de brazos.

-Pues...ustedes estaban en clases y pues...él andaba cercas- mintio con rapides la pelirroja.

-Y por que estas aqui...que fue lo que te paso?.

-Me desmaye- Ginny se oyo con un poco de verguenza.

-Gin?...tienes que hacer algo,-Elan acerco una silla y se sento aun lado de la chica- tienes que decirle a tu hermano que es lo que te pasa,- con prestancia, le tomo la mano, se acerco y se la beso- no puedes seguir asi, tu vientre comenzara a grandarse poco a poco, tu embarazo se dara a relucir.

-Lo se- Ginny se solto de Elan y se cruzo de brazos, volteando a la ventana mas cercana- Lo se, no tienes por que decirmelo a cada momento.

-Perdoname...pero en realidad, me interesa lo que pasa contigo...- Elan volvio a agarrarle la mano y la chica, fijo de nuevo su mirada en el- Gin, se que no es el momento, ni el lugar adecuado...pero, yo..tu me...me gustas mucho.

A Ginny le brillaron los ojos, pero no presisamente de felicidad, si no por el sentimiento de Elan.

-Elan, en realidad...es muy lindo lo que me acabas de decir...pero, yo aun no estoy bien como para tener una realcion, aun no...gracias por quererme, lo aprecio mucho en verdad, pero no quiero nada...con nadie.

-Esta bien, entiendo- Elan agacho la mirada, le habia dolido, pero el entendia la situacion.- Pero prometeme algo.

-Si, dime.

Elan se acerco y coloco su mano en el vientre de la chica, la cual se sorprendio un poco.

-Dejame cuidarte en tu embarazo.

-Esta bien.

-Embarazo?

Hay, hay, hay...porqueeeeeeeee, maldicion!...quien creen que haya entrado a la habitacion?...yo si lo se, lero, lero y ustedes n°°°oo00OOO, y como la ven con Draco?...lo que hace el amor con nosotros, verdad, que creen que pasara con nuestros dos protas?...no hos precupeis que subire dentro de una semana...pero ustedes dejen reviews...vale, un beso y las amo.

CONTINUARA 


	12. La verdad a Medias?

Mi alma

Desclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.  
Clasificacion: PG-13 Genero: Drama-Romance.  
Avisos: Los pensamientos estan entre comillas.

Autora: LauraRupert.  
(Que cosas no?...tengo un nick que no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribo...pero ese pelirrojo gana mi corazon...el rubio mis historias.)

Chicas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, esa es una muy buena señal de que mi fic les gusta, que bueno!...quiero agradecer a todas ustedes y mi forma de agradecimiento...algunas ya sabran cual es...ustedes que piensan?...si, eso!...les subi tres capitulos a la vez, a que soy buena?

Gracias por sus reviews: Ginny-Dark-Heart, anzu, 0Oo.Thea.oOo LIGHT ANGEL, Hitomi Felton, Pilika-LastHope, Veruka, Michelle, abin, Mayra Potter, Karkinos, kmymalfoy, a-grench, klass2008, Princess witch, CLOVDM (Hola wapa!), gaby weasley, Shezhid, MBlack, Eri mond licht, KaryMalfoyBlack, 'NaRaG MaLfOy-BlacK', eugenia Malfoy, zulemita y mBlack...si me falto alguien dispensenme, aundo un poco corta de tiempo (estoy en un cafe internet...odio no tener internet en mi casa...sniff, sniff)

Muchisimas, pero muchisimas gracias, ahora a LEER Y A DEJAR MUCHOS REVIEWS!...AH Y SIGAN LEYENDO LOS DOS EXTRAS (LOS CAP. 13 Y 14).

12.- La Verdad...a medias.

-Embarazo?

-Ron- Ginny estaba soprendida y atemorizada a la vez.

-De que es de lo que estaba hablando Elan?- Ron se acerco poco a poco, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Ginny; los ojos se le comenzaron a humedecer.

-Ron...yo- Ginny tenia un nudo enorme en la garganta y lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Estas...embarazada, Ginevra?- Ron seguia con la mirada fija en su hermana y una lagrima habia salido.

Ginny agacho la cabeza y se le oyo sollozar.

-Respondeme!- le grito Ron.

-No le grites!- Elan salio a su defenza.

-Tu no te metas- demando Ron furioso.- Esto no es de tu incumbencia.

-Oh, si lo es!.

-Porque?- Ron estaba furioso, a juzgar por el color de sus orejas, era un color escarlata profundo- ...fuiste tu, tu le hiciste esto a mi hermana!- Ron se acerco rapidamente a Elan y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa- maldito imbecil, eres una vibora asquerosa- Ron ya habia preparado su puño para pegarle a Elan...pero lo detuvo su hermana.

-Basta,-Ginny se habia levantado muy rapido de la cama y se habia puesto delante de Ron, protegiendo a Elan- no lo golpes, no le hagas daño!

-Quitate!.

-No lo hare.

-Ginevra...no me hagas que te quite a la fuerza.

-Que es lo que pasa aqui?.

-Harry...ayudame- pidio Ron a su "amigo", el cual habia entrado y estaba viendo la escena.- Esta escoria embarazo a mi hermana!.

Esas palabras le habia caido como valde de agua fria (que digo fria...helada!) a Harry, se quedo en estado de Shock, agacho su mirada...y despues de varios segundos, dirigio su mirada a Ron, vagando a la mirada de Ginny la cual lo miraba con odio y la mirada de Elan...ni se diga. Harry no podia pronunciar palabra alguna, tan solo miraba a todos y de vez en cuando su mirada estaba en el piso.

-Harry, Harry, Harry...despirta!

-Es verdad...lo que acabas de decir?- pregunto Harry a Ron, con su mirada vidriosa.

-Si- respondio Ginny, haciendo que Harry volteara a verla; Ginny desvio su mirada de Harry y volteo con su hermano- estoy embarazada- nuevas lagrimas surcaron su rostro.

-Por que Ginevra?- Ron se sento en la silla mas cercana, sintiendose derrotado y tapandose el rostro con las manos.

-Ron...Ron...- Ginny se dirigio con su hermano y se hinco delante de el- perdoname. (aun que Ginny no tiene por que pedir perdon...no fue culpa de ella).

-Que le voy a decir a mama?- dijo Ron aun con el rostro tapado- como le vamos a explicar esto?

Harry trago saliva con dificultad, este seria su fin.

-La verdad- dijo Ginny volteando a ver a Harry de una manera despectiva.

-Asi es- Elan volteo a ver a Harry de la misma manera que lo hacia Ginny, y esta al escuchar su voz volteo a verlo haciendo que ambos intercambiaran miradas significativas, Elan volvio su mirada a Harry y Ginny a su hermano- le diremos que...yo soy el padre y yo me hare cargo del niño- al decir estas palabras ambos jovenes (Ginny y Elan) tenian la mirada en Harry y Ron en su hermana.

-Entonces...Elan es...- dijo Ron aun sin quitarle la mirada a su hermana.

-Si- dijo Ginny viendo con odio a Harry- él es el padre.

-Que es lo que hacen aqui?- Madame habia hecho su aparicion- una sola persona puede ver a mis pacientes y aqui hay tres...asi que por favor...salgan, y usted Srita. Weasley...acuestese.- Mrs. Pomfrey abrio la puerta de su despacho y a la entrada de esta dijo- cuando salga no quiero ver a nadie aqui, tan solo a la Srita. Weasley.

-Todo va a estar bien- Elan se acerco a Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias- le susurro Ginny a Elan.

Ron y Harry ya estaban a la salida de la enfermeria, cuando la voz de Ginny los detuvo.

-No vas a despedirte de mi, Ron?.

Ron volteo a ver a Ginny, con una mirada vacia y triste.

-Adios Ginevra- se despidio, Ron desde lejos.

Ron salio de ahi, dejando a Ginny con Elan y Harry.

-Gracias...por no decirle nada a Ron- dijo Harry mirando sus zapatos.

-Primeramente- hablo Ginny de manera muy dura- no lo hice por ti, lo hice por Ron, por la amistad que tiene contigo, y en este momento...seria muy dificil para el, enterarse que su mejor amigo...violo a su hermana...- Harry volteo a ver a Elan...con preocupacion- despues de haber escuchado...que su hermana esta embarazada.

-Esto...Potter- Elan se acerco a Harry amenazadoramente- no se va a quedar asi, vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste, tenlo muy por seguro...Ahora...largate!.

-Ginny en realidad...lo siento- Harry por primera vez, volteo a ver a Ginny a los ojos- espero que algun dia, puedas perdonarme.- y dicho esto se fue.

-Me voy, te veo luego- Elan acaricio el cabello de Ginny y con una sonrisa se despidio de la chica.

-E-Elan?- Ginny detuvo al oriental, el cual ya estaba en la puerta.

-Si?.

-Podrias...darle las Gracias a Malfoy- Ginny sintio enrojecer al decirle esto a Elan- por...por haberme traido.

-Claro.

-Gracias.

-Bien- Elan le sonrio de nuevo- Adios.

-Adios- y con esto...Ginny se quedo pensando, pensando en Draco...pero a la vez su corazon inundado de dolor...habia amado a Harry alguna vez, y ahora cada particula del cuerpo de la pelirroja lo odiaba como nada en este mundo.

CONTINUARA. 


	13. Trato Hecho

Mi alma

Desclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.  
Clasificacion: PG-13 Genero: Drama-Romance.  
Avisos: Los pensamientos estan entre comillas.

Autora: LauraRupert.  
(Que cosas no?...tengo un nick que no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribo...pero ese pelirrojo gana mi corazon...el rubio mis historias.)

13.-Trato Hecho.

-Podrias...darle las Gracias a Malfoy- Ginny sintio enrojecer al decirle esto a Elan- por...por haberme traido.

-Claro.

-Gracias.

-Bien- Elan le sonrio de nuevo- Adios.

-Adios- y con esto...Ginny se quedo pensando...pensando en Draco.

Recordando el momento antes de desmayarse "-Eres muy bonita...lo sabias?- dijo Draco sobre la boca de Ginny, sintiendo su respiracion agitada.".

-Iba a besarme- la voz de Ginny se oyo con un poco de emocion- iba a besarme.

Mientras tanto...

Draco estaba en su cuarto, sentado en su cama recordando lo que habia pasado con Ginny.

"-Eres muy bonita...lo sabias?- dijo Draco sobre la boca de Ginny, sintiendo su respiracion agitada."

-Iba a besarla- Draco no sabia por que, pero tenia una sonrisa en su boca y una alegria incomprencible lo acompañaba- Iba a besarla...pero por que rayos tenia que desmayarse?.

-FB- Draco se fue acercando poco a poco a Ginny, la cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima y tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas; y al momento de tan solo rozar los labios de la chica...está, se desmayó en los brazos del rubio.

-Muack!- hizo Draco, simulando haberla besado.- FFB-

Draco tomo una de sus almohadas y simulo estar delante de Ginny.

-Eres mas que bella...eres hermosa- Draco al momento de decir estas palabras...acarisiaba la almohada- siento algo...especial por ti- Draco se fue acercando poco a poco a su almohada, estaba a punto de besarla cuando...(n/a: sueños guajiros que tenemos los jovenes al dar nuestro primer beso...no es que Draco no haya besado nunca a una chica...pero iba a besar a la Weasley!)

-Hey, oye!- Elan habia hecho punto de presencencia, dejando a un Draco muy colorado y aventando su almohada muy lejos de el.

-Que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?.- Draco volteo su mirada hacia una estatuilla que tenia sobre una mesita, al lado de un sofa...en ese momento Draco la encontro muy intersante.

-Solo vengo a decirte algo- Elan entro y cerro la puerta.

-Que quieres?- pregunto Draco de mala gana (aun seguia enojado con Elan).

-Ginny me dijo que, te diera las gracias...por haberla llevado a la enfermeria- Elan le sonrio con timidez.- Y..pues, yo tmb, quiero darte las gracias...por haberla ayudado.

-Bien, es todo lo que tienes que decir?- Draco se recosto en su cama, poniendose de lado y dandole la espalda al oriental.

-Maldicion, deja de comportarte como un niño berrinchudo y comportate como la gente- Elan se sento en la cama del rubio- Perdon...por el comportamiento de esta mañana- hablo Elan en un tono diferente.

-Mmm- fue el unico sonido que salio de la boca de Draco

-Lo que pasa es que, no me gusta que hablen mal de Ginny.

-Bien, ya puedes irte...si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir.

-Antes de irme...quiero hacerte una pregunta y pedirte un favor- Elan se levanto de la cama, dandole la vuelta a la cama y estando de frente a frente con Draco.

-Que?- Draco se sento, recargando su espalda a la cabecera de la cama.

-Por que ayudaste a Ginny?.

-Que querias que hiciera?...que la dejara ahi tirada,- Draco clavo sus ojos sobre los de Elan.

-Siendo tu...si.

-Pues te equivocaste...si, sé que no me agrada del todo, pero no podia dejarla ahi.

-Porque?- pregunto Elan con minusiocidad.

-Tu mejor que nadie lo sabe.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Elan frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Que la Weasley esta embarazada...- contesto Draco volteando su mirada a otra parte.- cierto?

-Como es que lo sabes?.

-No importa...solo sé- Draco se levanto de su cama y se dirigio al baño.- Bien, ahora que favor quieres que te haga?...si es que se me da la gana- Draco despeino su cabello largo y despues de eso se cruzo de brazos.

-Me daras alguna explicacion de como te enteraste que Ginny esta embarazada?

"-Entonces es cierto...esta embarazada...esta embarazada, de él...de Elan- penso el rubio aprentando los puños."

-Tal vez...algun dia.

-De acuerdo; lo que queria pedirte es que...1ro. Ginny no tiene que saber, que tu sabes, que ella esta embarazada...de acuerdo?- Draco rodo los ojos y asintio levemente- Bien...2do. dado el caso de que sabes lo de la Weasley, podrias...tratar de conocerla?...y pues por ultimo...No vuelvas a enojarte conmigo.

-Oye?...acaso no me pediste un solo favor?- pregunto Draco con una ceja alzada y una leve sonrisa en su boca.

-Entonces que dices?- Elan le extendio una mano...esperando a que Draco se la estrechara.

-Bien...solo con una condicion.- dijo Draco viendo su almohada tirada en el piso.

-Cual?.

-Que toques antes de entrar...ME REEPATEA QUE NO TOQUEN!

-Bien...trato hecho- y asi sellaron su nuevo compromiso.

CONTINUARA. 


	14. Salvando mi Vida

Mi alma

Desclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.  
Clasificacion: PG-13 Genero: Drama-Romance.  
Avisos: Los pensamientos estan entre comillas.

Autora: LauraRupert.  
(Que cosas no?...tengo un nick que no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribo...pero ese pelirrojo gana mi corazon...el rubio mis historias.)

14.- Salvando mi vida.

Ginny, al dia siguiente regreso a la torre de Griffindor...siendo bien resibida por algunas compañeras de cuarto.

-Hola...chica de fuego- saludo Parvati.

-Como te sientes?- pregunto Lavander sentandose en la cama de Ginny, a un lado de ella.

-Bien...gracias!.

Un dia, Mrs. Pomfrey mando llamar a Ginny, diciendole que fuera con ella cada mes, para una rebicion (el por que de sus demayos), asi el mes de noviembre paso volando y diciembre llego con vientos helados y tormentas de nieve; tapizando todo el terreno de Hogwarts con una capa blanca.

Ron no le habia dirigido la palabra a Ginny, desde que se entero, de lo de su embarazo, tan solo le contestaba con frases cortas como: "si, no, tal vez, no lo sé, lo que tu quieras, me da igual, no me interesa...etc."

Mientras tanto, el vientre de Ginny habia crecido un poco...solo un poquito y comenzaba a notarse la diferencia...dentro de poco, TODO el colegio se daria cuenta de lo sucedido, comenzarian a mirarla diferente, a murmurar...etc. 

Lo que si habia cambiado por completo, era algo relacionado con Draco...sin querer, ni pensarlo...Ginny lo buscaba con la mirada, a la hora de las comidas, por los pasillos y entre clases y en algunas de las ocaciones se topaba con el chico; el cual le sonreia, la saludaba (inclinando un poco la cabeza), o tan solo alzaba una ceja...Elan la seguia a todas partes...y se comportaba de la forma mas tierna que pueda existir.

-Ginny?- Hermione aparecio por la puerta.- Ron dice que te des una ducha y despues bajes- Hermione le sonrio levemente.

"-Para que me querra, Ron?- penso la chica- seguira aun enojado conmigo?"

-Bien...voy a ducharme- dicho esto, Ginny saco de su baul, un pantalon de pana, color beige y un jersey negro.

Ya despues de una ahora, Ginny bajó a la sala comun, donde su hermano la esperaba sentado en un sofa.

-Y-ya estoy aqui?...para que me querias?.

-Quiero que...arregles 3 cambios de ropa- Ron estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las manos- hoy en la noche volvemos a la madriguera y regresaremos dentro de una semana.

-QUE?.

-Lo que oiste, y rapido...- Ron se levanto y se dirigio al retrato de la dama gorda- no quiero perder mis clases por volver, a repetirtelo.

-Un momento- Ginny se paro delante de el, tapandole el paso- deja de comportarte de esa manera tan fria conmigo.

-Si ti fuiste tan fria...como para tener relaciones y quedar embarazada,- Ron se acerco a su rostro y la miro directamente a los ojos- no veo por que yo no pueda serlo.- diciendo esto ultimo, la tomo con fuerza de un brazo, y la movio para que el pudiera salir.

Eso le dolio mas que nada a Ginny, habia perdido su relacion con Ron (amistad de hermanos), se sintio debil y se sento en el sillon mas cercano, tapandose el rostro con las manos y llorando silenciosamente.

-Si tu supieras...si tan solo supieras Ron- sollozo Ginny aun con el rostro tapado.

-Ginny?.

-Dejame en paz...quieres?- Ginny se limpio el rostro con rapidez, al escuchar aquella voz.

-Yo...

-No me interesan tus explicaciones...vete Harry, tienes clases- Ginny derramo algunas lagrimas y miro directo hacia la nada fijamente.

-Adios.- se rindio por ultimo y salio de ahi.

Ginny subio y comenzo a sacar sus cosas...haciendo lo que su hermano le habia dicho, su cara estaba surcada por lagrimas y su corazon destrozado en mil pedazos, se sentia la persona mas infeliz de toda la tierra, dentro de poco se enfrentaria con sus padres...la rechazarian?...ó la aceptarian y la ayudarian en todo?.

-Que voy hacer?...que voy hacer?- Ginny comenzo a desesperarse, caminaba de un lado para otro.- No puedo seguir aqui...- Se sento en su cama y miro todo el dormitorio con desesperacion- me siento aprisionada...voy a salir un rato.

Ginny camino por todo el colegio, sin toparse con nadie...recorrio cada rincon de la escuela, subio hacia la torre de astronomia, viendo por una ventana, como pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer.

Nuevas lagrimas empaparon su rostro...recordando todo lo que habia pasado...desde su violacion, el embarazo, lo desepcionado que estaba su hermano, el enfrentamiento que tendria con sus padres...etc.

-No hay solucion alguna- susurro para ella.

"o si la hay- una voz parecia estarle hablando- la muerte es el unico camino. Si tu no estas...no habra ningun problema"

-La muerte?- dijo en voz baja...caminando hacia la ventana, derramando lagrimas grandes y gordas.

"Asi es...la muerte, si mueres...evitaras que tus padres te rechazen, y no nacera ese hijo no deseado, el hijo de aquel que te hizo tanto daño".

-Yo no quiero este niño...no lo deseo- Ginny con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, se subio al borde de la ventana, por el cual entraba el viento helado de afuera y algunos copos de nieve caian sobre su rostro.

Draco caminaba tranquilamente; pensaba en Ginny.

Desde hace dias (en realidad desde que la salvo de Harry, en la enfermeria.) que la tenia mucho en su pensamiento, no habia hora, ni momento, que no pensara en ella. Pero sobre todo, cuando se entero que ella estaba embarazada...la tenia mas en su pensamiento, el saberlo le habia dolido.

-Maldicion!...por que me enamore de la persona equivocada?- dijo acomodandose el cabello hacia atras con cierta furia...cuando de repente algo hizo que el corazon se le apretara de la impresion- Weasley?...que es lo que intentas hacer?.

Ginny volteo hacia aquella persona que la habia distraido, la nariz y las mejillas de la chica estaban rojas, por el viento helado que habia tocado su cara...mientras que una pesada lagrima caia por su rostro.

-Que haces tu aqui?- pregunto Ginny sujetandose bien.

-No. la pregunta es?...que haces "tu" ahi?- Draco camino unos cuantos pasos.

-No...no sigas, no des, ni un solo paso mas- Advirtio la pelirroja- por que si es asi...me lanzare!.

-NO, NO LO HAGAS!- Draco alzo sus manos a la altura del pecho- ME QUEDARE AQUI!...PERO NO LO HAGAS...Porque quieres hacerlo?...no vale la pena!.

-Tu no sabes nada, tu no comprendes que es llevar dentro de ti al hijo del que te violo- Ginny habia dicho lo que la atormentaba.

-QUE!- Draco no podia creer lo que habia escuchado, habian violado a la Weasley- Elan?...fue Elan?.

-No, no fue el...él, a sido muy bueno conmigo, me a ayudado, me a protegido.

Draco...entendio, el porque? de la sobre proteccion que tenia Elan, hacia ella...la habian lastimado de la manera mas cruel (para la mujer) que pueda existir, y a pesar de todo habia quedado embarazada.

-Weasley?...baja de ahi, dejame ayudarte!- Draco se fue acercando poco a poco- por favor!

-No...no quiero...dejame morir!.

-No, dejame...salvar mi vida!.

CONTINUARA. 


	15. Salvando mi Vida 2da parte

Mi alma

Desclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.  
Clasificacion: PG-13 Genero: Drama-Romance.  
Avisos: Los pensamientos estan entre comillas.

Autora: LauraRupert.  
(Que cosas no?...tengo un nick que no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribo...pero ese pelirrojo gana mi corazon...el rubio mis historias.)

Que onda, pues lo se, lo se, querran matarme por la terrible equivocacion que e hecho, pero no soy mala...saben ustedes por que, no?...bueno...por la larga espera que han tenido (y de la forma que las e dejado)...seran recompenzadas...como, muy sencillo...yo les dare las gracias a todas y las amare por siempre...NO ES CIERTO, la verdad es que, pues...E SUBIDO 6 (esto es insolito, ust. han tenido a alguna autora mas buena onda que yo?...que se digne a subirles de dos ó tres cap. y ahora 6?) SI, LEYERON BIEN 6,6 CAPITULOS EN UNO SOLO!...QUE BELLA SOY!...A QUE SI?...Bueno espero que les gusten estos chapter! y como siempre!...DEJEN REVIEWS, QUE ESO ME LEVANTA EL ANIMO (UNA ESCRITORA ESCRIBIO POR AHI QUE LOS REVIEWS SE VUELVEN ADICTIVOS Y ES CIERTO!...YO LA APOYO!), UN BESO LAS QUIERO Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO!.

I SEE THEM LATER!.

15.- Salvando mi vida.(2da. parte)

-Weasley?...baja de ahi, dejame ayudarte!- Draco se fue acercando poco a poco- por favor!

-No...no quiero...dejame morir!.

-No, dejame...salvar mi vida!.

-Que!- pregunto confundida la pelirroja.

-Que...me dejes salvar..."tu" vida.- se corrigio Draco, pero lo que habia dicho hace unos momentos antes...era cierto, si Ginny moria...Draco moriria con ella; ni si quiera sabia por que habia dicho eso, pero sabia que era verdad.

-Porque lo haces?- Ginny aun seguia al pie de la ventana, volteando (tan solo su cara) hacia Draco, derramando lagrimas dolorosas.

-No lo se...solo te pido que no hagas nada estupido- Draco estaba cercas de la chica (medio metro). El chico Plateado le extendio una mano- baja..y hablemos con mas calma...de acuerdo?

Ginny al principio lo vio con desconfianza, pero al verlo tan preocupado...preocupado por ella, se fue calmando poco a poco, se dio la media vuelta y al tratar de darle la mano...resvalo; por suerte, Draco logro tomarla de la mano...pero aun su vida estaba corriendo peligro.

-Ayudame!.- girto dificilmente la chica, pues afuera hacia mucho viento y comezaba a marearse...por la altura

-Eso trato- dijo el rubio esforzandose lo mas que pudo- no te dejare caer, no lo hare!

-Ayudame!.

Draco con fuerza la jalo hacia el, haciendo que la chica entrara de nuevo a la torre.

Ginny cayo encima de el.

-Estas tiritando!- Draco se oyo alarmado.- toma esto...pontelo!- Draco se quito su gabardina y su bufanda, poniendoselos a Ginny.

(Por cierto, Draco andaba vestido con una garbardina color verde limon viejo, pantalon de pana del mismo color, una bufanda color negra y jersey color beige...Guapo eh?...el con todo se ve guapo!)

Ambos chicos estaban en el piso, sentados uno cercas del otro, Draco la abrazaba para darle calor, mientras que Ginny se abrazaba y movia las manos de arriba para abajo (tratando de darse mas calor).

-Nunca lo hagas...nunca, me oiste Weasley?- Le dijo el rubio enrollando bien su bufanda en el cuello de la chica.

-Gracias...- dijo en un susurro la pelirroja, mientras se acercaba mas a Draco.

-Claro...- Draco la abrazo con mas fuerza, haciendo con sus manos, movimientos en la espalda de Ginny (para darle todo el calor posible).

Ginny escondio su rostro en el pecho de Draco, mientras lloraba en silencio...habia sido una tonta en pensar que muriendo se solucionarian los cosas...pero ahi estaba su "angel guardian", que por segunda vez, la habia salvado.

-Por que querias hacerlo?- pregunto Draco, levantandole el rostro por la barbilla.- Hay mucha gente a la que le importas.

-A ti?.

-Que?

-A ti, te importo?- pregunto Ginny viendolo directo a los ojos...esperanzada a recibir una respuesta positiva.

-No, a mi no;- Draco no daria a torcer su brazo, tan facilmente (se separo un poco incomodo)- pero si le importas mucho a Elan, tus hermanos, tus amigas.

-No, a mis hermanos no- Ginny agacho la mirada (al parecer le habia disgustado un poco la respuesta de Draco), y con un poco de furia se quito la bufanda- Al menos no a Ron.

-Eso no es cierto...por que lo dices?- tomando su bufanda.

-Desde que se entero, que yo...- nuevas lagrimas habian salido a flote- que...yo...- Ginny no pudo contener el enorme nudo que habia en su garganta y comenzo a llorar a todo pulmon, tapandose la cara con ambas manos.

-Calmate- Draco, busco con su mirada la cara de Ginny, mientras que con sus manos trataba de quitarle las manos del rostro.- Mirame, ten confianza en mi...te lo juro...que no dire absolutamente nada.

-Malfoy!- dijo Ginny mirandolo con triteza y derramando lagrimas gordas- hace meses, yo andaba por uno de los pasillos...pero, alguien- volteo hacia la ventana recordando aquel momento- me tomo a la fuerza y me metio a un salon vacio, ahi...desgarro mi ropa, me toco con sus manos asquerosas, me golpeo, me hiro- Ginny, no queria ni voltear a ver a Draco, impacientemente se limpiaba las lagrimas.- me...me violo y ahora...- Ginny agacho el rostro y siguio llorando, pero lo que sorprendio a Ginny, fue sentir a Draco, rodeandola con sus manos, abrazandola (por los hombros) con pasion, la pelirroja se sintio tan bien, tan seguara al rededor de esos brazos; que ella tmb lo abrazo (aun seguian sentados en el piso), lo rodeo por la cintura y coloco su mejilla en el pecho de Draco...y podria ella jurar, que casi oia el latir, del corazon del rubio.

-Estas embarazada...cierto?- dijo Draco en un susurro.

Ginny no respondio, tan solo abrazo mas fuerte a Draco, y este la escucho sollozar.

-Despreocupate...no dire nada.- Draco comenzo a acarisiar el cabello de la pelirroja, poniendo su cabeza en la de ella.- podria ayudarte?

-Ya lo has hecho- Ginny de pronto, movio sus brazos de la cintura, a su cuello y hundio su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Draco, aspirando su delicioso olor.-Que bien hueles- dejo salir espontaneamente, Ginny tenia los ojos cerrados; Malfoy al escuchar las palabras de Ginny sonrio por sus a dentros y se puso colorado, por suerte, la chica no lo habia visto.

Por la ventana, se alcanzaba a ver el cielo azul marino oscuro, con pequeñitos puntos brillantes, siendo el cielo, bien adornado por la luna plateada y brillante.

-Weasley?...creo que es tarde, deben estar preocupados por ti.- Draco le hablo casi al oido.

-No quiero separarme de ti- Ginny se abrazo de Draco con mas fuerza, dejando al chico muy sorprendido, por lo que habia dicho- me siento segura contigo...pero- Ginny se fue separando lentamente de Draco (cosa que no le gusto mucho al rubio)- tengo que irme...saldre esta noche a la madriguera...mis padres se enteraran de mi embarazo.

-Te deseo suerte- le sonrio y a su vez le acarisio la mejilla.

-Gracias, por salvarme la vida,- Ginny tomo la mano de Draco(la que tenia en la mejilla), y le sonrio abiertamente- por haberme escuchado y comprendido, y gracias por ser diferente conmigo.

-Bien.

-Me voy...y de nuevo, gracias por todo- Ginny se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando a Draco sorprendido.- adios- y dicho esto se vio dispuesta a salir de la torre de astronomia...pero al dar un solo paso fuera de ella, se dio media vuelta y se dirigio a Draco.- Malfoy?...toma, lo olvidaba- Ginny comenzaba a quitarse la gabardina del rubio, pero este la detuvo.

-No, no es necesario...afuera hace frio- Draco volvio a acomodarsela y le sonrio- la nesecitaras mas que yo...vete...se te hace tarde.

-Gracias- Ginny le sonrio y despues salio de ahi corriendo, dejando a Draco...mas enamorado de ella que nunca.

CONTINUARA.

Que hermoso...por eso amo a mi Draco..chulo, hermoso, presioso, bello, lindo...erm, perdon, hagan caso omiso a las 5 palabras anteriores (aun que todas ella dicen la verdad)

Mi alma

Desclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.  
Clasificacion: PG-13 Genero: Drama-Romance.  
Avisos: Los pensamientos estan entre comillas.

Autora: LauraRupert.  
(Que cosas no?...tengo un nick que no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribo...pero ese pelirrojo gana mi corazon...el rubio mis historias.)

16.- Camino a casa.

Draco iba por uno de los pasillos, recordando cada lagrima, cada sonrisa, cada mirada triste y cabizbaja de Ginny; su aliento calido rozando su cuello, sus mejillas y nariz rosada haciendola ver, como una hermosa muñequita de porcelana.

El rubio miraba con una sonrisa su bufanda color negra, recordando quien la habia tenido puesta, (mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto); ella habia dejado impregnado su olor dulce y fresco.

-Donde andabas?- pregunto Elan, al ver a Draco entrando por la puerta de su cuarto.

-Que haces tu aqui?- Draco volteo a verlo con una mueca un poco ruda.

-Te estube esperando toda la tarde...donde te metiste?- Elan estaba sentado en la cama del rubio.

-Yo...- Draco se dirigio hacia su baul y guardo la bufanda.- Estaba...dando un paseo por ahi.

-Ah...por ahi?- Elan alzo una ceja y sonrio picaramente- Con que chica estubiste?

-Yo?...- Draco trago saliva, volteando a ver a Elan, alzando una ceja- no estube con ninguna chica...mucho menos con una pelirroja.

-Eh?- Elan alzo una ceja confundido- como traeras la conciencia, amigo?.

-Bueno...para que me quierias?- Draco se sento en una de las orillas de la cama, tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Para despedirme- Elan agacho la mirada.

-Que?...como que para despedirte?...a que te refieres?- Draco estaba mas confundido que nunca.

-Weasley...Ron, me dijo que...tendria que acompañarlos a su casa- Elan se levanto un poco incomodo, camino unos cuantos pasos, de un lado para otro, en realidad se notaba lo nervioso que andaba- que esta noche, los padres de Ginny se enterarian que ella esta...embarazada, y pues que yo... tendria que hablar con ellos, para decirles, que yo soy el padre de ese niño.

-Por que demonios lo haces?- Draco estaba enfadado, tanto sacrificio por parte de Elan le molestaba.- Por que?...tu no eres el padre de ese niño, por que te sacrificas tanto por ella?- Draco se habia levantado y lo habia tomado por los hombros, sacudiendolo levemente.

-Un momento?...como sabes que yo no soy el padre de ese niño?- Elan alzo una ceja.

-Yo...olvidalo...no hagas una estupidez como esa...te ataras a una carga que no te corresponde-dijo Draco evadiendo el tema.

-Entiendeme- Elan se hacerco con minuciosidad al rostro de Draco; Elan estaba sudando, en sus ojos se distinguia un poco de preocupacion y sus manos temblaban un poco por nerviosismo- Estoy enamorado de ella, y yo haria cualquier cosa...cuando te enamores de alguien...haras cualquier cosa para satisfacerla, para alegrarla, para ayudarla, para demostrarle cuanto la amas, algun dia tendras ese sentimiento, y cuando lo tengas...me entenderas.

Los ojos de ambos chicos, estaban fijos; azul sobre gris, gris sobre azul.

la mirada del rubio era de coraje, de celos, de impotencia por...por no poder ser él, el que la pudiera ayudar; la mirada de Elan era de desesperacion, preocuapcion y un roce de valentia.

Draco volteo la mirada, con coraje miro hacia el techo y hablo "suavemente"

-Bien, adelante...vete- Se solto del oriental y se tumbo en su cama, mirando hacia el techo y poniendo sus manos en su nuca.

-Dijiste que no volverias a enojarte conmigo.

-No estoy enojado contigo- contesto de manera cortante.

-Me voy...- trago saliva dificilmente, dandole vuelta a la perilla de la puerta, Elan se vio dipuesto a salir, pero la voz de su amigo lo detuvo.

-Que tengas suerte- Aun miraba hacia el techo, pero en un segundo tenia su mirada gris en la azul de su amigo, por ultimo, Draco le sonrio levemente.

-Gracias- Sonrio Elan abiertamente- te veo dentro de una semana.

-Bien- y dicho esto ultimo Elan salio del cuarto.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Griffindor...

-Ginevra?...Ginevra, ya estas lista?- grito Ron desde el primer escalon, del cuarto de las chicas; pero la pelirroja aperecio por el retrato de la dama gorda.- Donde te metiste?...de donde vienes?

-Caminaba- contesto seria, mientras agachaba la cabeza y recordaba donde habia estado.

-Supongo que ya tienes tus cosas listas?- Ron se cruzo de brazos y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-S-si, si, voy por ellas- la pelirroja paso por un lado de su hermano, rozando un poco su brazo, pero Ron al sentir el roce...hizo un movimiento como de repugnancia; mirando a Ginny con el ceño fruncido, y al instante que esta desaparecio, su expresion cambio...se miraba triste, cansado, desepcionado, derrotado por tratar de aparentar ser fuerte y frio delante de ella...a Ron le dolia mas que nada en el mundo comportarce de esa manera.

Ron se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones y ahi...comenzo a derramar algunas cuantas lagrimas "-Por que Ginny?...por que lo hiciste- pensaba el pelirrojo, mientras tenia sus manos cubriendose el rostro- mama y papa se destrozaran al saberlo".

-Ya...estoy lista- Ginny interrumpio los pensamientos de su hermano.

-Bien..por que Elan nos esta esperando en el carruaje- Ron se levanto con rapidez, se limpio el rostro y se dirigio hacia la salida, con paso apresurado.

-Elan?...y que va hacer Elan con nosotros?- pregunto Ginny, casi correteando a su hermano, pues iba caminando de manera muy veloz.

-Elan...tmb hablara con nuestros padres...olvidas que el fue el que te embarazo- los hermanos estaban casi a las puertas del comedor.

-Pero...pero Ron...

-Nada de peros Ginevra.

Draco estaba recostado en su cama, boca arriba, pensando en Ginny.

-la bufanda!- recordo el rubio, se levanto con rapidez y la saco de su baul- toda ella huele a ti- dijo aspirando con fuerza y cerrando los ojos con deleite- tengo que despedirme de ella- dijo al momento de abrir los ojos y poner la bufanda en la cama, salio con rapidez de su cuarto.

Draco iba mas que rapido, pasando con velocidad cada pasillo; pero al pasar por una de las ventanas del hall, vio a Ginny y a Ron subir al carruaje, se detuvo y se dirigio a la ventana, parandose delante de ella; vio como el hermano de Ginny se subia al caruaje (uno de los de la escuela) y la vio a ella que aun traia su gabardina.

-Adios...Weasley- dijo Draco poniendo su mano en la ventana; mientras que Ginny volteaba con direccion hacia el colegio...se podria decir que habia escuchado a Draco y habia volteado a verlo a el...pero no era asi.

-Adios...Malfoy- dijo Ginny volteando a ver hacia el castillo y acomodandose la gabardina del rubio, pequeños copos de nieve caian sobre su rostro y vapor salia de su boca- donde quiera que estes.

-Date prisa...quieres?- la llamo Ron, para que se subiera al carruaje.

-Si...ya voy- dijo dando una ultima mirada hacia el castillo y sonriendo levemente.

Draco seguia con la mano en la ventana, se habia evaporado...por el calor del cuerpo de Draco y el frio que hacia afuera...con movimientos de izquierda a derecha, limpio el vidrio y vio como el caruaje se dirigia a una nueva direccion.

CONTINUARA.

Mi alma

Desclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.  
Clasificacion: PG-13 Genero: Drama-Romance.  
Avisos: Los pensamientos estan entre comillas.

Autora: LauraRupert.  
(Que cosas no?...tengo un nick que no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribo...pero ese pelirrojo gana mi corazon...el rubio mis historias.)

17.- La Madriguera.

-Llegaremos dentro de diez minutos...-dijo Ron con voz seria.

Un tenue resplandor sonrosado aparecía en el horizonte, Ginny vio a la escasa luz del amanecer el mosaico que formaban los campos y los grupos de árboles.

-Vivimos un poco apartados del pueblo -explicó Ron a Elan-. En Ottery Saint Catchpole.

Entre los árboles destellaba ya el borde de un sol rojo y brillante.

-Gin?...estubiste muy seria, en todo el camino- le susurro Elan al oido.- Te pasa algo?.

-No..no, estoy bien...un poco nerviosa...quizas- contesto Ginny acomodandose la gabardina.

-Te ayudo- Elan se acerco mas a la pelirroja y acomodaba el cuello de la gabardina hacia ella, pues hacia un poco de frio- Se parece a una gabardina que tiene Malfoy.

-Ermm...si?- Ginny se puso nerviosa por el comentario.

-Si...es una de sus favoritas..con decirte que...no me la presta, ni dormido- Elan comento con una sonrisa.

-Nunca te la habia visto- comento Ron viendo por la ventana.

-Lo que pasa es...esque es, nueva, eso, si, es nueva.

-Nueva?...cuando te la compro mama?...por que no recuerdo que tengamos tanto dinero, para una gabardina tan costosa- Ron volveo a ver a Ginny de arriba hacia abajo, notando que la tela era demaciado fina.

-Lo que pasa es que no me la compro...mama, sino...me la regalaron Fred y George- Ginny era un poco buena mientiendo, tan solo que cuando lo hacia, se ponia colorada y no miraba a los ojos- ya vez...que les esta llendo muy bien...con lo de la tienda de bromas y asi.

-Si, claro-contesto Ron.

Despues de varios minutos, se alcanzo a distinguir el hogar de los Weasleý's.

La casa tenía varios pisos de altura y estaba tan torcida que parecía sostenerse en pie por arte de magia. Cuatro o cinco chimeneas coronaban el tejado.

Cerca de la entrada, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero torcido que decía "La Madriguera". En torno a la puerta principal había un revoltijo de botas de goma y un caldero muy oxidado.

Varias gallinas gordas de color marrón picoteaban a sus anchas por el corral.

-Bien...hemos llegado- dijo Ron, con un poco de timidez.-aqui es.

-Agradable- solto Elan viendo el lugar con una sonrisa.

-Mama!- Ron venia cargando con algunas maletas, mientras entraba a la casa y buscaba a su madre- Mama, ya llegamos!.

-Ronnie...querido!- salio su madre de la cocina, con un delandal rosa- que es lo que hacen aqui...no se supone que deverian estar aqui...hasta dentro de una semana?

-Si...si, lo que pasa es que...

-Hola mama- saludo Ginny, un poco timida.

-Mi niña...Ginny- la Sra. Weasley se dirigia a abrazarla..pero se detuvo cuando vio al oriental que venia detras de ella- Hola...y tu eres?.

-Que tal Sra...soy, me llamo Elan- el oriental se acerco y le extendio la mano- Elan Kyotsuki.

-Que gusto- saludo gustosa.- pero por favor...pasen, vamos a desayunar...vengan, vengan- dijo la Sra. Weasley dandoles pequeños empujoncitos...llevandolos al comedor (que obvio...esta muy cercas de la cocina).

-Mama?...y los gemelos?- pregunto Ginny mientras se dirigian a la mesa.

-Ellos estan viviendo en el Diagon Alley; en el caldero chorreante, no quieren descuidar su trabajo...vendran hasta el dia de navidad.

-Y papa?- pregunto Ron sentandose en una de las sillas.

-En el ministerio..trabajando; llegara tarde- la Sra. Weasley comenzaba a servir los platos del desayuno...huevos y salchichas fritos y bacon.- y de que casa eres?.- pregunto Molly a Elan.

-Soy...de Slytherin- contesto Elan con una sonrisa medio timida.

-De...Slytherin?- dijo un poco preocupada, pero volteo a ver a Ginny y esta le sonrio...dandole a entender que no se preocupara- Bien...si eres amigo de mis hijos..no hay problema de que casa seas.

-Gracias...Sra.

Hablaron placidamente, durante media hora y despues la Sra. Weasley, los mando a descansar.

-Deberian dormir- propuso la Sra, Weasley- tubieron un largo viaje, y deben estar cansados...adelante, vayan a dormir

-la comida estubo deliciosa- dijo Elan, levantandose de la mesa.

-Gracias...cielo- dijo Molly con una sonrisa.

-Ven, Elan...te llevare a mi habitacion- Ron tomo la delantera; Elan y Ginny venian de tras de él.

Salieron sigilosamente de la cocina y, siguiendo un estrecho pasadizo, llegaron a una escalera torcida que subía atravesando la casa en zigzag. En el tercer rellano había una puerta entornada.

-Yo...dormire un poco...te veo luego Elan- dijo Ginny entrando a su cuarto.

Subieron dos tramos más de escalera hasta llegar a una puerta con la pintura desconchada y una placa pequeña que decía "Habitación de Ronald".

-Bien..aqui es, yo...ire a dormir a la habitacion continua.

-Gracias...-dijo Elan, dandole vuelta a la perilla y entrando a la "anaranjada",(ya sabemos porque, no?) habitacion de Ron.

Ginny entro a su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama...derramando unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Por favor...que todo salga bien esta noche- dijo Ginny, pidiendo que sus padres no se molestaran demaciado con ella.

Pensando en esto se quedo dormida.

Casi todo el dia se la habian pasado en la habiacion...Ginny dormida y Elan...preocupado...tan solo bajaron para la comida y la cena.

TOC-TOC-TOC

-Elan?...estas dormido?- pregunto Ron desde fuera; Elan habia estado sentado a orillas de la cama, pensando en lo que pasaria cuando los padres de Ginny se enteraran de lo de su embarazo...y que "supuestamente" el es el padre de ese niño.

-No...adelante, pasa- dijo Elan abriendole la puerta y dejando que pasara al cuarto.

-Papa llegara muy tarde...y estara cansado- Ron lo miraba con tristeza- mañana...Ginny y tu hablaran con con ellos, espero todo salga bien- Ron agacho la mirada, y se dirigio a la puerta.

-Gracias...te veo luego- Elan le sonrio y despues de eso Ron salio del cuarto.

-Que todo salga bien- Elan se habia sentado de nuevo en la cama, llevando sus manos a la cara, pasandolas despues, a su cabello rubio y corto.

CONTINUARA.

Pd: Este capitulo trae algunos parrafos del 2do libro, cuando habla sobre la madriguera...ok?

Mi alma

Desclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.

Autora: LauraRupert.

18.- Cruda Realidad.

Un hermoso sol espledonroso los resivio la mañana del jueves; Ginny abrio los ojos lentamente y disernio como entraba la luz por la ventana de su cuarto, por fuera se oia el cantar de los pajaros y el susurrar de las hojas de los arboles, moviendose por el viento.

En ese insitante se habia olvidado de todo; sonrio y penso que seria un hermoso dia para andar por ahi, dar una pequeña vuelta por el bosque y comer un delicioso pastel, hecho por mama.

Pero segundos despues sintio como su estomago daba un vuelco enorme, un manero profundo la invadio, se sento en el borde de su cama y sintio unas nauseas asquerosas... se dirigio al baño con rapidez...y vomito.

Otra vez...Ginny volvio a su realidad, se acordo por que motivo estaba en su casa, de lo que venia a hacer y cuando sus padres se enteracen...ellos se desepcionarian, tal vez le darian la espalda...quien sabe; pero de tan solo pensarlo se habia puesto triste y desanimada de nuevo.

-Ginny?...-se oyo la voz de Ron, desde fuera de su habiatacion- mama dice que bajes a desayunar.

Ginny se mojo la cara, se cepillo el cabello, se cambio de ropa y se arreglo un poco el rostro.

-Buenos dias cielo!- saludo su mama.

-Buenos dias mama- le sonrio y se sento en la mesa- y papa?

-Se fue a trabajar- dijo la Sra, mientras le servia el desayuno- y tu amigo?.

-Elan?...no lo se, pense que ya estaria aqui.

-El...fue a dar un páseo matutino- Ron venia de fuera, echo una leve mirada a su hermana y despues se sento a la mesa.

-Y...asi es de serio?.

-No mama, lo que pasa es que...se siente raro aqui- Ginny, miro fugazmente a su hermano y despues agacho la mirada.

-Y...mama?...crees que papa llegue temprano?

-Si, cielo, esta noche llegara temprano...dice que tiene muchas ganas de hablar contigo- La Sra. Weasley se sento y miro a sus hijos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ginny tiene muchas ganas de hablar con papa- Ron volteo a ver a su hermana, mientras sostenia un vaso de leche.

-Si?- pregunto la Sra., volteando a ver a su hija con una sonrisa.

-Si...de hecho, tengo muchas ganas de hablar con ambos- Ahora o nunca, Ginny se estaba armando de valor, no podria darle mas vueltas al asunto; lo que queria, era decir todo y dejarse de rodeos, que sus padres supieran...y tal vez, asi como Ron, le dieran la espalda.

-Buenos dias- aparecio Elan, por la puerta trasera de la casa-todo por aqui es muy bonito- dijo encantandor, con una sonrisa- incluyendolas a ustedes...bellas damas- Elan saco de tras un par de tulipanes amarillos...uno para Ginny y otro para la Sra. Weasley.

-Gracias Elan- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa y tomandole la flor.

-Eres muy hamable, jovencito...y muy encantador- La Sra. Weasley tomo la flor y se dirigio a buscar un florero pequeño, donde poner el tulipan.- vuelvo en un seg.

Despues de eso, Elan invito a Ginny a dar un paseo por el bosque...no fue tan malo, duraron casi todo el dia fuera de casa, andando de aqui por alla; y desidieron volver al ocultarse el sol.

-Ginevra... mama y papa, estan en el despacho- Ron andaba por uno de los pasillos de la casa, cercas del pequeño despacho que tenia su padre; donde ahi, guardaba papeles importantes del ministerio.

-Ginevra?...esta mañana era Ginny, y ahora soy Ginevra- dijo Ginny un poco molesta- olvida lo que te dije..no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo...vamos Elan- volteo con el oriental y lo tomo de la mano- es hora.

-Si...vamos- Elan le sonrio y despues le dio un beso la mano.

TOC-TOC-TOC

-Podemos pasar?-dijo Ginny asomandose por la puerta.

-Podemos?- preguto su padre, haciendo aun lado el periodico "el profeta", sus gafas estaban un poco caidas.

-Si...lo que pasa es que...Yo y Elan queremos hablar con ustedes- dijo Ginny volteando a ver a su mama.

-Adelante...pasen- dijo el Sr. Weasley, levantandose del escritorio y sentandose un sofa cercas de la pequeña chimenea.

Ginny le hizo señas a Elan con la mano, dandole a entender que era hora de entrar y decir la "verdad".

-Bien..y de que quieren hablar?- pregunto el Sr. Weasley, con el ceño fruncido.

-Papa, mama- Ginny estaba un poco retirada de ellos- despues...de lo que voy hablar con ustedes...entendere si no quieren...dirijirme la palabra..ó...ó talvez correrme de casa...lo entendere...deveras- Ginny habia dicho todo esto con unos nervios terribles y su mirada en el suelo.

-Por que dices eso querida?

Ginny volteo a verlos, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sentia estallar su corazon.

-Yo...- se mordio los labios con desesperacion, trago saliva y entono de nuevo- yo...- lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos- yo...- Elan se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano, apretandose la con fuerza.- yo...estoy, estoy...embarazada- su rostro se hinundo por lagrimas saladas, agacho su mirada y tan solo espero callada a resivir la respuesta de sus padres.

-Que!- pregunto su mama muy confundida.

-Embarazada?...- su padre se levanto del sofa como resorte- como, como que?...embarazada?- y comenzo a caminar de un lado para otro- Ginevra Weasley...acaso...nosotros...no te educamos bien?- su padre era ahora el que gritaba y tenia puestas las manos en las caderas- que fue...que fue lo que hicimos mal?...eh, no te enseñamos nada?.

La mama de Ginny habia caido como en un estado de shock, pues lo unico que hizo fue sentarse en el sofa que habia estado su esposo y tener su mirada en los dos tulipanes que Elan les habia regalado, esa mañana, puestos en un cantarito color azul y sobre una pequeña mesa vieja y desgastada.

-Papa- Ginny trato de defenderse, pero toda palabra le fue negada por su padre.

-Papa..nada!.

-Sr...por favor, no le grite- Elan intevirno en la conversacion.

-Y dime jovencito...fuiste tu el que le hizo esto a mi hija?- pregunto el Sr. Weasley a cierta distancia del oriental.

-No papa!.- Ginny trato de defenderlo, pero Elan no lo permitio.

-Si...Sr.- Elan no iba a dejar a Ginny sola- quiero decir...que...yo, yo me hare cargo del niño, estoy por terminar la escuela, Ginny seguira estudiando los dos ultimos años que le quedan, yo podre cuidar al niño mientras ella estudia...si ustedes la dejan sin amparo...yo me hare cargo de ella tmb.- al decir esto la Sra. Weasley volteo a ver a Elan, mientras una lagrima brotaba de sus ojos.

-Elan?- susurro Ginny sorprendida, era tan hermoso lo que él estaba haciendo por ella.

-No te preocupes- hablo por fin la Sra. Weasley- no dejare a mi hija sola.

-Mama- Ginny volteo a ver a su madre y al momento de hacerlo una lagrima gorda y salada salio de sus ojos.

-Arthur?- la Sra., volteo a ver a su marido y espero a que el le diera una respuesta positiva- que dices?.

-No...no lo se, nesecito pensarlo- el Sr. Weasley se dirigio a la salida, y sin dirigirle una sola mirada a Ginny salio de ahi.

-Descuida...cielo, lo convencere- la Sra. Weasley se acerco a abrazar a su hija- lo que sucede es que...eres su unica hija, su niña...y le dolio que..tu...

-Perdon mama- dijo Ginny hundiendose en el pecho de su madre, llorando silenciosamnete.

-Ya cielo, calmate..ahora, ve a tu cuarto y descansa- le sonrio amorosamente, le dio un beso en la frente y despúes se dirigio hacia Elan.- Eres...un muchacho muy lindo...gracias.

-Descuide Sra...- Elan susurro- yo, haria cualquier cosa por ella.

-Vayan a dormir...a sido un dia largo y duro...pero sobre todo pesado- por ultima vez, les sonrio y salio de ahi.

-Elan...gracias, por lo que dijiste...lo hiciste con tanta crebilidad, que parecio muy real- Ginny se sentia mejor al saber que tendria el apoyo de sus padres...bueno, al menos el de su madre.

-Es que...asi fue- Elan se acerco a Ginny y la tomo de las manos- yo, me encaragaria del bebe.- Las miradas de ambos estaban fijas; Ginny trago saliva y Elan se acerco mas a ella- y tmb de ti- dicho esto...se acerco lentamente a su rostro y con timidez toco sus labios con los suyos, fundiendolos en un beso dulce, lento y tierno.

CONTINUARA.

Mi alma

Desclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro. ah, y los parrafos de una cancion que aparecen por ahi, son de Mago de Oz.

Autora: LauraRupert.

19.- Pensando en Ti

-Es que...asi fue- Elan se acerco a Ginny y la tomo de las manos- yo, me encaragaria del bebe.- Las miradas de ambos estaban fijas; Ginny trago saliva y Elan se acerco mas a ella- y tmb de ti- dicho esto...se acerco lentamente a su rostro y con timidez toco sus labios con los suyos, fundiendolos en un beso dulce, lento y tierno.

-No Elan,- Ginny lo separo bruscamente- no esta bien- Ginny se habia dado media vuelta y ahora le daba la espalda al oriental- lo que pasa...es que si alguien, llegara a venir y nos viera asi..pues...tal vez, pensaria que...

-No, no, tienes razon- Elan se acerco a ella(aun le daba la espalda)- yo...perdoname, por el atrevimiento, pero lo que pasa es que...

-Elan- Ginn y giro y quedo parado delante de el, muy cercas de el.- es tarde y estoy cansada...deveriamos ir a descansar...te parece?- Elan habia puesto nerviosa a Ginny con ese beso...le recordo aquel dia que la habia besado por primera vez.

Elan vio con detencion su rostro, Ginny se habia ruborizado de una manera divina y vio en sus ojos un brillo especial; pero lo que mas le encanto, fue ver en sus labios una sonrisa...no como las de antes, pero era una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo...vamos, te acompaño a tu cuarto- Elan se despino su cabello corto y rubio, y depues le sonrio, dandole su brazo, en el cual Ginny lo entrelazo con el suyo (si saben como no?).

Salieron silenciosamente del despacho, pasando por la cocina y, siguiendo el estrecho pasadizo, llegaron a la escalera torcida, la cual subía atravesando la casa en zigzag. En el tercer rellano estaba una puerta...la puerta de la habitacion de Ginny.

-Bien...nos vemos mañana- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa y recargada en la puerta de su cuarto.

-Si- Elan le sonrio y dio media vuelta, pero enseguida volvio a girarse y aquedar de frente a Ginny.- Mañana...podemos dar un paseo como el de hoy?- pregunto Elan recargando su brazo izquierdo en la puerta del cuarto de Ginny (aun ladito de la cabeza de la pelirroja).

-Erhm...si- Ginny agacho un poco la mirada, pues sentia su cara arder de la verguenza y de tener tan cercas a Elan.

-Genial...te veo mañana- Elan le sonrio despues se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla, un beso en el cual Elan se acerco a ella lentamente, lo mismo que el pequeño besito apasionado (en la mejilla)- Adios...buenas noches.

-Adios...buenas noches...- y con el corazon inchado de felicidad, entro a su cuarto y se acosto en la cama...quedandose profundamente dormida.

"Hay veces que, mi alma baila tangos con la soledad y nesecito de tabla tu amor, para hacerme me a ella, en mi tempestad"

Ginny de nuevo estaba en el colegio, recorriendo los pasillos de la escuela; mirando por las ventanas, como hojas anaranjadas caian al piso y bailaban al soplo del viento, el sol en todo su esplendor y a lo lejos, una sombra...una sombra que pronto iba tomando forma...pero no dejaba ver su rostro, una forma de una persona del sexo masculino; extendiendo los brazos hacia Ginny, esperandola. El rostro de Ginny se vio como seda fina, al momento de que los rayos de sol acariciaban su cara...aclarando sus amielados ojos, ladeo un poco la cabeza y descido hacercase a esa persona; con paso lento se dirigio a ella y él seguia esperandola con brazos abiertos. Al momento de estar cercas la voz dijo con melodia varonil y dulce a la vez.

"Pensando en ti, paso el dia pensando en ti, enseñame  
a escuchar tus labios a leer el sol, llevame a donde  
los sueños fabrican tu voz, pensando en ti, duermo el odio,  
pensando en ti."

-Dejame cuidarte- la persona seguia con los brazos abiertos, esperando a que la pelirroja se decidiera a abrazarlo.- dejame amarte, dejame cuidar a tu hijo, dejame ser parte de ti, como tu eres parte de mi.

-Quien eres?- interrogo la chica.

-Soy...alguien que te ama en silencio- y despues de haber dicho eso la sombra desaparecio.

La chica volteo hacia todos lados, buscando, tratando de reconocer a aquella persona.

"Donde estas?...tengo miedo, ayudame a caminar, pues solo  
nunca yo podre encontrar, la forma de ser libre, quiero despertar"

-Puedo...darte un abrazo?- la sombra aparecio de repente frente a ella, de nuevo con los brazos extedidos.

Ginny seguia sin poder verle la cara...pues parecia que su rostro estaba siendo cubierto por una hermosa luz blanca y resplandeciente; pero aun asi...habia algo en la voz de esta persona, que hacia que Ginny pudiera confiar en el; no era la voz de Elan...de eso estaba segura.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Ginny se acerco y lo rodeo por la cintura, acomodando habilmente su cabeza sobre el pecho de aquella persona...que al hacerlo...su corazon comenzo a latir con rapidez.

-Te amo- dijo aquella persona; y al oir Ginny estas palabras, levanto su rostro con rapidez dirigiendolo hacia aquella persona, para poder verle el rostro...pero al hacerlo, vio como la luz del sol entraba por su ventana e inundaba su cuarto.

-Quien eres?- volvio a preguntar Ginny, pero esta vez estaba despierta y mirando el techo de su cuarto.

-La amo?- se pregunto asi mismo el rubio plateado de Slytherin...aquel sueño habia sido muy real...y sintio que en verdad la habia abrazado y le habia dicho todas esas cosas.- Soy...alguien que la ama en silencio?...estos dias has estado muy presente en mi mente, en mis pensamientos...en mis sueños.

Y con esa meditacion, se desperto Draco Malfoy de sus sueños...pensando en Ginny.

-Pensando en Ti.

"Pensando en ti, acuno mi alma pensando en ti, paso el dia pensando en ti."

-Por que tuve ese sueño tan raro?- Ginny se habia sentado en su cama...y aun seguia pensado en lo que habia paso en su sueño...quien habia sido aquella persona...que le habia dicho esas cosas y habia usado una palabra fuerte "amor"- a caso sera?...no, no puede.

-Ginny, dice mama que bajes a desayunar...Elan ya esta esperando en el comedor- Era la voz de Ron, pero habia dejado de ser fria y distante como en las ocaciones pasadas...tal vez ya habia dejado de estar enojada con Ginny.

-Bajo en un momento!- grito la pelirroja, levantandose y dirigiendose al baño.

La semana en la madriguera, paso volando y sin saber como...Elan se despedia de la Fam. Weasley.

-Fue un gusto conocerla, Sra- Elan tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su boca, mientras apretaba la mano de la Sra.Weasley con fuerza.

-Lo mismo digo cariño- en el rostro bonachon de Molly se veia una sonrisa sincera...como las de siempre.

-Adios Sr. Wealesy- Elan extendio al mano al padre de Ginny, pero solo este le miraba con vista recia.

-Adios...muchacho- al terminar de decir estas palabras, cambio la expresion de su rostro...le sonrio y le apreto la mano con fuerza.- que tengas un buen viaje!.

-Gracias..Sr...adios Ron.

-Adios.

-Gin?...te espero en el colegio- Elan se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adios Elan, saludame a...-Ginny se acerco al oido de Elan- a Malfoy.

-A...él?...porque?- pregunto Elan con una ceja alzada, pero al pelirroja solo hizo cara suplicantate y divertida- de acuerdo...lo hare.

-Adios- Grito Ron, pues el carruaje se alejaba rapidamente.

-Adios!-y asi, a la puerta de la casa de los Weasley´s, estos se despedian con la mano al cielo.

CONTINUARA.

Mi alma

Disclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.

Autora: LauraRupert.

20.- Visita Sorpresa.

Solo un dia, un dia para que fuera navidad; Ginny aun no se sentia muy comoda con lo de su embarazo...hay veces que por la noche lloraba, sus padres habia creido que Elan era el padre de ese bebe...pero no sabian lo dolorozo que fue para ella enterarse de que Harry era el padre del niño y tampoco sabian que la habia violado.

Aunque su padre lo negara, le dolia; pues lo veia en sus ojos ó cuando estaba sentado en el sofa delante del fuego; en cambio su madre no hacia otra cosa mas que preguntar como se llamaria el bebe, que sexo queria que fuera, seria pelirrojo como Ginny?...etc.

Pero justamente ese(osea...para ella, este) dia Ginny pensaba especialmente en Malfoy.

Estaba recostada en su cama, boca arriba, con las manos en la nuca y la pequeña pancita de fuera (ella tiene 3 meses de gestacion...asi que apenas se nota, un pequeño visible cambio en su vientre).

-Le abra dicho Elan a Malfoy?- pensaba la chica mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto- que habra dicho?...y...por que rayos pienso en el?.

Hubo algo que llamo la atencion de Ginny, en la esquina derecha de su cuarto, estaba colgada la gabardina de Draco y habia recordado aquel momento duro y doloroso.

-FB- "Nunca lo hagas...nunca, me oiste Weasley?- Le dijo el rubio enrollando bien su bufanda en el cuello de la chica.- Por que querias hacerlo?- pregunto Draco, levantandole el rostro por la barbilla.- Hay mucha gente a la que le importas.

-A ti?.

-Que?

-A ti, te importo?- pregunto Ginny viendolo directo a los ojos...esperanzada a recibir una respuesta positiva.

-No, a mi no"- FFB-

-Vamos Ginevra deja de pensar en él- se levanto de su cama y se dirigio al baño a darse una ducha.- ni siquiera le importas!

El dia fue calmado y en el cielo se veia que para la noche nevaria; nada importante sucedio tan solo que Ginny vio a Malfoy en el rio...pero tan solo se confundio.

25 DE DICIEMBRE.

Un manto blanco cubria los terrenos de la madriguera, pero aun asi el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor y se vislumbraba que seria un dia hermoso.

-Feliz navidad mama!- Ginny bajo corriendo las escaleras para poder abrir sus regalos; en la esquina, aun lado de la chimenea estaba un arbol mediano y decorado con esferas caseras (marca Weasley...por ciero eran viejas), y en la cima del arbol una enorme estrella se veia (si alguien pregunta...esa si es nueva)- Feliz navidad papa, feliz navidad Ron!- siguio gritando felicitaciones al aire y llego al arbol a abrir sus regalos.."aun" como niña; se sento en el suelo y comenzo a quitarle la emboltura a sus regalos.

-Feliz navidad Ginny- dijo una voz.

Ginny se quedo paralizada al oir aquella voz...no lo podia creer; la pelirroja dejo de destrozar la envoltura de sus regalos y lentamente se paro, de la misma manera dio la vuelta para verle el rostro y al hacerlo se quedo con la boca abierta...para despues cambiar ese gesto por una gran sonrisa.

-George!- salto de felicidad y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Calmada hermanita...parece que no me hubieras visto en un año.

-Menso- dijo de cariño- pues es que no te e visto en un año...y Fred?

-Hablaban de mi?- el gemelo acababa de entrar por la puerta y venia cargado con muchos regalos.

-Hola!- Ginny fue corriendo hacia Fred y lo abrazo de la misma manera que lo hizo con George.

-Auxilio...hermano, ayudame, o morire de asfixcia!- Fred estiraba su cuello, pero aun asi tenia una sonrisa en su boca.

-Ginny?...- George miro aquella escena con el entrecejo fruncido- aprienta mas fuerte- dijo una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-Gracias por la ayuda- Ginny aun abrazaba a Fred y por el color que habia tomado el gemelo(el color?...rojo oscuro), lo hacia con mas fuerza.

-De nada!- contesto George muy tranquilamente, mirandose las uñas.

-No seas exagerado- Ginny por fin lo habia soltado- y como estan?...como les a ido en su trabajo?

-Bien- Fred puso los regalos debajo del arbol.

-Todo va de acurdo a como lo habiamos planeado- George se habia sentado en un sofa y tenia los pies arriba de la mesita de centro.

-Si.

-Y que recibiste de regalos este año?- Pregunto Fred con una sonrisa y estirando el cuello, viendo detras de Ginny; pues en el piso estaban las envolturas rotas.

-Lo mismo de todos los años- Ginny se cruzo de brazos- un jersey de muchos colores, un libro y...- Ginny se detuvo en seco, agacho la mirada y dirigio su mirada hacia otra parte- un traje para bebe.

-Para bebe?- Fred fruncio el entrecejo.

-Ginny?...- George se sento derecho como resorte y fruncio el ceño, mirando a su hermana- dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.

-Lo mismo que George, Ginny?.

-Yo...- Ginny puso cara de enojo...odiaba ser mujer en ese momento y se pregunto por que tenia que ser la unica mujer en la familia (a parte de mama) y para acabarla de amolar...la hemanita menor de 6 hermanos hombres.- yo...estoy embarazada.

Lo solto de una forma tan rapida, que los gemelos se quedaron carburando cada palabra y cada letra dicha por ella y que, al caer en cuanta gritaron...«-QUE!-» al mismo tiempo.

-Pe...pe..pero como que embarazada?- Fred daba vueltas por toda la habitacion.

-Ginny te das cuenta?- George se levanto del sofa y comenzo a andar de aqui para alla- tienes tan solo 16 años y ya estas en preñez?.

Ginny no sabia que decir...tan solo dejo resbalar esas lagrimas contenidas que ya no podian estar en sus ojos.

-Lo siento- dijo sollosando y con un nudo enorme en la garganta.-Voy a mi cuarto- y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto, pero una mano apreso su muñeca y otra su hombro.

-Te vamos a apoyar en lo que podamos- dijo Fred, volteando a su hermana (el era el que la habia tomado por el hombro) y voltando su mirada hacia ambos chicos.- aun que no estoy muy contento que digamos.

-Ahora entiendo por que Ron me encargo juguetes- dijo George sonriente, aun tomandole la mano a su hermana.

-Si, y yo pense que eran para él- este cometario por parte de Fred hizo que Ginny se riera un poco y aun llorando abrazo a sus hermanos.

-Gracias...los amo.

-Nosotros tmb...-dijo Fred, mientras que George sonrio y dijo- nos amamos!

Y con un prorumpido cantico de carcajadas, Ginny recibio su primera navidad embarazada y con un par de hermanos queriendola al mil.

CONTINUARA.

Bueno, eso a sido todo! (sniff, sniff) espero que les haya gustado...dejenme sus opiniones de cada uno de los chapter...por favor, les juro que este fic a sido y sera el mas importante que e hecho y sus opiniones son oro para mi!


	16. Dia Especial

Mi alma

Disclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.

Autora: LauraRupert.

21.- Dia Especial.

(Casi) Toda la familia Weasley se sento a deyunar muy placidamente, disfrutando de la comida hecha magicamente por los gemelos (y digo magicamente por que si la hubieran hecho del modo ordinario no hubiera estado tan buena como sabia).

-A que hora llegaran Bill y Charlie?- Pregunto Fred poniendo sobre la mesa un plato enorme con un delicioso pastel de carne.

-Tal vez...en un par de horas- dijo Ron con una sonrisa, al ver a su hermano con un delantal rosa.

-Veo esa mirada Ronnie- Fred estaba de espaldas, aun seguia haciendo comida.

-Y mas vale que la borres...- George entro por la puerta tracesa con las botas llenas de lodo- si no...Fred y yo lo haremos por ti- una brillante, maliciosa y divertida sonrisa se aparecio en su rostro.

-El tiene razon- Fred sonreia con malicia y sabia a lo que su hermano se referia.

-Basta chicos!...no discutamos en este dia especial- el señor Weasley sonreia.

-Y como les va en la tienda?...aun que no sigo muy de acuerdo que digamos- La Sra. Weasley tenia el ceño fruncido, pero a la vez tenia una amistosa y leve sonrisa.

-Perfecto mama- Fred volteo con una sarten en las manos y casi salpica a Ron con aceite caliente- que bueno que lo preguntas- sonrio "inocentemente" volteando a ver a Ron, el cual lo miraba con una mueca (hermosamente) irritado.

-Hicimos un invento fabuloso...

-Es el mejor de todos...

-A si?...y cual es?- Ron pregunto malvadamente- un caja del cual sale un pequeño duendecillo y que se te cuelga en la parte de atras de la camiseta...en la etiqueta?.

-No, eso lo hicimos hace tres meses...un muy buen producto- George se habia quitado las botas y limpio magicamente el piso sucio.

-Se vendio como pan caliente- Fred sonreia.

-Y que tiene que ver que se cuelguen de la etiqueta?- pregunto Ginny confundida.

-Cuando se les colgaban...pensaban que alguien les hablaba, haciendolos voltear y darce cuenta de que no era nadie...o haciendo que les diera una comezon imparable.

-Entonces que es?

-Es justamente de lo que te estabamos diciendo- Fred puso una bandeja enorme repleta de pure de patata.

-Hicimos un borrador magico- George se sento en la mesa, sirviendose puere de patata y un gran trozo de pastel de carne.

-Si...borra "absolutamente" todo- Fred se habia sentado y miraba con malicia a Ron; el cual ahora entendia por que le habian dicho:"mas vale que la borres...si no...Fred y yo lo haremos por ti". Ron trago saliva dificilmente.

Despues de eso terminaron el desayuno tranquilamente y pasaron la tarde decorando el comedor para una gran noche de navidad.

-Estoy agotada- Ginny se sento pesadamente en una silla, se sobo la parte de la espalda y despues deslizo su mano hacia su vientre, acariciandolo lentamente...una critura se formaba dentro de ella...era impresionante creer que una persona comenzaba a vivir dentro de otra...sonrio por una leve momento; pero al recordar como habia sido concebido ese bebe, quito rapidamente su mano y ahogo su coraje, dejandolo salir en una lagrima gorda y pesada; volteo su rostro con furia y a lo lejos vio a sus dos hermanos mayores caminar hacia ella...inmediatamente cambio su expresion y salto corriendo dirigiendose hacia ellos.

-Bill!...Charile!...que bueno que ya llegaron- Ginny los abrazo con afecto.

Bill, el mayor no se miraba contento con ella como usualmente pasaba cada vez que la veia y Charlie teñia el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Que sucede?- pregunto ella viendo sus caras.

-Nada- Bill contestode manera seca.

-Muchachos!...que bueno que ya llegaron- Su madre se acerco a ella con brazos abiertos y un vistozo amor.

-Hola mama!- Bill se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola mama!-al igual que Bill la abrazo y la beso- me encanta verte.

-Lo mismo digo- la Sra sonreia con elegancia a sus dos hijos, pero le llamo mas la atencion el mayor- amor...aun insisto, deverias dejarme pasar las tijeras por tu cabello.- habia dicho esto acarisienado la suave coleta del cabello de Bill, que habia crecido mas ultimamente.

-No- dijo rotundamente, quitando su cabello de las predadoras manos de su madre.

-Vamos mama...asi se ve guspisimo- dijo Ginny brillando sus ojos con una divertida pircardia al igual que el de los gemelos cuando hacian una travesura.

Bill sonrio por el comentario de su hermana y eso le gusto a Ginny pues ella sabia hacer reir a su hermano y eso a él le encantaba.

-Pequeña vamos a un lugar privado...necesito hablar contigo- dijo con cara divertida, pero su voz un poco apagada.

-De que?- pregunto ella con el entrecejo fruncido

-Ya lo sabras cuando lo hagamos- dijo Charlie tomandola con cuidado y llevandola hacia el pequeño despacho de su padre.

-De que hablaran mama?- pregunto Ron hacercandose a su madre, la cual tenia la mirada por donde habia desaparecido.

-De su embarazo- dijo la Sra. Weasley con el entrecejo fruncido y con una cara triste.- les envie una carta contandoles lo ocurrido...sabra como iran a reaccionar...espero que de una manera razonable.

AVISO IMPORTANTE A LAS SEGUIDORAS DE LOS FIC DE LAURA RUPERT!

NUEVAS HISTORIAS!...UN ONE SHOT Y UNA HISTORIA CONTINUA!

Chicas, perdon por interrumpir su lectura, pero os quiero avisar que e subido dos nuevas historias...una de ellas es un one shot el nombre de esta es "Abrazo"...por favor, leanlo y dejenme opiniones y diganme que les parecio!...la otra se llama "Mia" esta ubicada en Drama/Romance...es R o NC17 o como quieran llamarlo, pues tiene una tematica un poco mas fuerte de las que e escrito...tambiem dejad reviews en esta y decidme si mejor continuo con las historias pg13 ó que mi mundo avance!...bueno eso es todo...gracias por su tiempo y cooperacion...nos leemos luego y las espero en los otros fics! adiosin!.

-Por que Ginny?...me has desepcionado- Bill le habia dado la espalda a su hermana la cual no habia aguntado las ganas y lagrimas silenciosas habian salido de sus ojos- sabemos que la desendencia Weasley va de los varones...pero es que tu eres la unica mujer Weasley que queda...

-Entiendes por que nuestra sobre proteccion hacia ti?...-Charlie se acerco a ella y le extendio un pañuelo, el cual habia aceptado tristemente- porque nos a dolido esta noticia?...nos carcome el alma saber que estas embarazada- dijo Charlie con un dejo de enojo y Bill asintio con el ceño fruncido ante las palabras de su hermano.

-Lo siento...en realidad lo siento!- solto en un grito adolorido-...a mi, mas que nadie le duele esto...yo...yo, odio al bebe que estoy esperando!- esto hizo que Bill volteara inmediatamente a voltear a ver a su hermana con los ojos bien abiertos y Charlie dejara escapar un quejido leve...ambos impactados por la reciente revelacion- por su culpa, mis hermanos...ustedes estan enojados conmigo!-Ginny lloraba abundantemente y de una forma desgarradora, llena de dolor-, por la culpa de este bebe papa ya no me tiene la confianza que me tenia, aunque el no lo admita... y se que le duele!; me lo dicen sus ojos, Ron no me trata como antes, mama...aparenta habercelo tomado con tranquilidad, los gemelos tambien estan sorprendidos, aunque no quieran decirmelo les dolio saber lo de mi embarazo!...y yo, yo me estoy muriendo por dentro!- Ginny estaba llorando a mas no poder, era un dolor y una trsiteza incomparable...su mente vago hacia aquella noche y hubiera deseado no haber sido persuadida por Draco...no le hubiera hecho el mas minimo caso y se hubiera lanzado por aquella ventana.- ustedes no saben que es lo que en realidad siento respecto hacia este embarazo...me odio a mi misma por estar en esta situacion!- Ginny cayo rendida, sentandose pesadamente en el sofa mas cercano, tapando su rostro con ambas manos y derramando mas lagrimas de las que ya no podia.

-Ginny?...-susurro Charile

-Pequeña?...- Bill se acerco y se arrodillo delante de ella- No era nuestra intencion herirte asi...-Bill le levanto el rostro por la barbilla e hizo que lo viera a los ojos- pero, tu sabes de antemano que te apoyaremos en todo.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron con amor hacia sus hermanos y lagrimas de gratitud brotaron de sus ojos.

-Lo que sea- recalco Charlie dandole un beso tierno en la mejilla.

-Ahora...quiero que te retractes de lo que dijiste hace un momento- Bill la miraba directo a los ojos, ya no era una mirada dolida, si no una mirada calida.- Por que ese ser humano que llevas en tu vientre- Bill puso la mano donde habia indicado y sonrio amorosamente a su hermana- no tiene la mas minima culpa de nada.

-Pero...- Ginny queria gritar y decir por que no queria a ese bebe...ese bebe era de Harry, de la persona que la "violo"...ese niño no lo deseaba, por que sabia que se pareceria a el, tal vez en sus ojos...su cabello, quien sabe?...estaba realmente destrozada, pera sabia que su hermano tenia la razon...ese bebe no habia pedido ser engendrado, ni siquiera habia sido planeado, aun asi, no le gustaba la idea de llevar a ese bebe en su cuerpo; Bill alzo las cejas esperando la respuesta de su hermana- de acuerdo- sonrio a Bill y a Charlie quien la miraban ahora con una leve sonrisa.- siento haber dicho lo del bebe- se oyo poco convincente, pero sus hermanos no quiecieron profundizar mas en el tema...pues aunque por mas increible que paresca...tenian hambre!(jajaja, pasados de lanza).

En el comedor, las velas sobre la mesa daban una linda impresion...calida y hogareña, la mesa decorada adecuadamente, con platillos exquisitos de deliciosa comida; los platos, vasos y cubiertos perfectamente acomodados acorde con el hermoso mantel blanco.

Los 4 hombres Weasley´s (Sr. Weasley, Fred, George y Ron), platicaban placidamente en la sala, frente a la chimenea. Ambos se habia cambiado de ropa y se habian puesto muy guapos...despues de varios minutos llegaron Bill y Charlie.

-Y Ginny?- pregunto Ron.

-Cambiandose...mama esta con ella- Bill sonrio devilmente...aun estaba muy confundido.

-Bien...solo esperemos cuando bajen nuestras hermosas damas- dijo el Sr. Weasley sonriendo a sus 5 hijos (olvidesende Percy...el no cuenta!).

Platicaron placidamente durante una media hora, cuando una voz los desocupo de su asunto.

-Ya estamos listas- Ginny sonrio con hermosura, vestia un simple vestido amarillo, su cabello devilmente rizado y maquillada levemente, su madre vestia una traje rojo oscuro convinado con el color de su cabello, que estaba peinado con un sencillo moño.

-Estan preciosas!- dijo con sinceridad el Sr. Weasley.

-Mas que preciosas- Fred sonreia al ver a las mujeres mas hermosas que habia visto en toda su vida: su madre y hermana.

-Hermosas diria yo- George tenia la misma exprecion que su gemelo.

-Entonces pasemos al comedor- Indico Charlie besando a su madre y hermana en la mejilla, acompañamdolas hasta el comedor, seguidos por los demas hombres Weasley´s.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa con una gran sonrisa...en realidad, penso Ginny, que el dia de hoy...habia sido un "dia especial"...apesar de las malas rachas.

Estaban dispuestos a cenar la deliciosa comida preparada por los gemelos, pero los detubo una voz ya conocida para Ginny.

-Buenas Noches- se oyo en el comedor, acaparando la atencion de los Weasleys y dejando a Ginny muy sorprendida, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

CONTINUARA. 


	17. Increible!

Mi alma

Disclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.

Autora: LauraRupert.

22.- Increible!.

Estaban dispuestos a cenar la deliciosa comida preparada por los gemelos, pero los detubo una voz ya conocida para Ginny.

-Buenas Noches- se oyo en el comedor, acaparando la atencion de los Weasleys y dejando a Ginny muy sorprendida, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Pero...que haces aqui?- la pelirroja se levanto de forma muy rapida.

-No podia dejar de pensar en ti- Sonrio con hermosura.

-Elan..yo...

-Buenas Noches- interrumpio una segunda voz, haciendo que el alma de Ginny se le fuera hasta los pies.

-Malfoy?- susurro Ginny para si misma, al ver al chico plateado, sus ojos brillaron con intencidad cuando Draco alzo una ceja; estaba en su casa y ademas en el dia de navidad...un momento que demonios hacia Malfoy en su casa, en talez fechas?.

Los demas Weasley´s estaban tan sorprendidos como Ginny; nunca jamas en su vida se imaginaron tener la visita de un Malfoy a su "humilde" casa. El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley tenian abiertos los ojos de la impresion, Ron tenia el entrecejo fruncido, Bill tenia alzada una ceja, Charlie estaba boquiabierto y los gemelos miraban a su hermana con una idéntica y maligna sonrisa.

-Oh, Sres Weasley´s...- Elan se hizo a un lado y dejo ver completamente a Draco- creo que ya deben conocer a Draco, Draco Malfoy, el viene conmigo...por razones personales- no enfatizo mucho en la platica...pues ansiaba abrazar a Ginny.

-Si, lo conocemos- respondio Ron, aun con el ceño bien fruncido.

-Bien, esta noche no vamos a pelear- El padre de Ron siempre habia sido muy calmado- por favor...sientence- indico apareciendo dos sillas mas a la ya, apretada mesa.

La posicion era la siguiente:

Papa y Mama en cada una de la orillas de la mesa.  
Lado izquierdo de la mesa: Bill, un gemelo(George), Elan y Draco Lado derecho de la mesa: Charlie, Ron, Ginny y un gemelo(Fred).

-Gracias...Sr. Weasley- sonrio Elan; Draco, tan solo inclino levemente la cabeza; Ginny no le quitaba la mirada de encima...estaba como en un estilo de atraccion magnetica, queria voltear hacia otro lado, pero no podia...creia que era una especie de espegismo.

El rubio sintio la mirada de la chica y volteo a verla con una sonrisa verdaderamente sensual, al momento de hacerlo; Ginny enrojecio hasta las orejas y se volteo muy rapido, encontrando su comida muy apetecible.

-Y...a que debemos el honor de su visita?- pregunto Fred con una sonrisa divertida.

-Pues...no deseaba pasar la navidad solo...

-Y mi compañia no te dice nada?- solto Draco, de forma sarcastica. Haciendo que los gemelos se lanzaran una mirada fugaz y sonrieran ante el comentario del rubio.

-Bueno...me referia a que- dijo Elan para todos y despues se acerco a Ginny- tenia ganas de verte.- respondio solo para que la chica lo oyera.

Draco, al ver tal escena..sintio su sangre hervir de celo puro; pero el que podia hacer?...Ginny no lo miraria de otra forma...su corazon sintio que se inchaba de felicidad cuando recibio los saludos por parte de la chica y mucho mas cuando Elan lo invito a venir, el solo hecho de saber que la veria antes de lo esperado, lo emocionaba de una forma que el jamas habia sentido.

Ginny hecho un rapido vistazo al rubio y noto como apretaba la mandibula; al momento de que Elan se le habia acercado.

Ginny solo sonrio timidamente y despues dirigio una conversacion con Draco.

-Malfoy?- el chico se sobresalto al oir su nombre, proviniendo de Ginny- que bueno que estas aqui- Ginny le sonrio y esto hizo que el sentimiento que Draco habia sentido se hablandara.

-En realidad...el no queria- solto Elan sonriendo ante Ginny- lo oblige a venir.

"-Aah, asi que Draco habia venido por ser obligado y no voluntad propia...-como pudo Ginny pensar que el rubio habia venido por decicion propia?...en cierto modo se sintio un poco...dolida?".

Draco al escuchar decir estas palabras a Elan...le hubiese encantado rellenarle la boca con todo el pan que habia en la mesa...¡claro que él habia venido por su propia decicion!...aun que se habia hecho el dificil delante de su amigo...le encantaba la idea de ver a Ginny; desde que habia tenido ese sueño, no habia dejado de pensar en ella. Tan solo hizo un gesto de inconformidad (puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzo de brazos).

La cena paso sin ningun inconveniente, los gemelos se enviaban miradas muy sospechosas y ya habian notado las miradas de Draco hacia Ginny, sonreian ante el hecho...Ron serio, no habia dicho palabra alguna durante la cena y solo miraba de vez en cuando al rubio.

Los padres de la pelirroja se fueron a la sala, donde comenzaron una platica hamena; era una escena muy romantica (Ginny los miraba de lejos.) La chimenea encendida, dando al cuarto un color rojizo; su madre estaba recargada sobre el pecho de su marido...era lindo ver a sus padres de esa manera.

"-Como sera Malfoy?- penso la chica recargandose de lado en la pared y autoabrazandoce- sera romantico?...tierno?... !Vamos Ginevra¡...en que estas pensando...y por que Malfoy?- Ginny sacudio levemente la cabeza ante tales pesamientos"

-Hola...Weasley?- saludo Draco, por detras de la pelirroja, tenia en sus manos una copa de vino (no de los que el acostumbra beber...pero era de un buen sabor)- porque estas tan sola?.

A Ginny se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca al sentir la voz de Malfoy...que demonios le pasaba con él?.

-Malfoy?- volteo sonriendo la pelirroja- hola!.

-Porque estas aqui, tan sola?- repitio.

-Bueno...yo, solo estaba pensando- contesto ruborizandose ante la mirada del rubio- y tu?...donde esta Elan?

Tenia que nombrar a Elan?

-Esta con los gemelos...dijeron algo de "borrar o borrador"...no lo se- Draco meneo levemente la copa que traia- y Ron esta con tus hermanos mayores...parece que mi precenscia le molesta.

-A mi no- dejo escapar la pelirroja de sus labios...dandose cuenta de que ya era demaciado tarde para remediarlo.

A Draco le brillaron los ojos ante la sinceridad de la chica y sonrio para si mismo.

-Y tu?...como has estado?- pregunto Draco acercandose mas a la chica.

-Bien...- sonrio levemente.

-Por lo que veo tus padres se lo tomaron de una manera tranquila...

-Al principio estaban muy serios conmigo...pero ya se suavisaron- Ginny le sonrio- si quieres vamos al despacho de mi padre...para platicar con mas calma.

-Los milagros exsiten Weasley!- Draco sonreia de forma sutil- tu y yo...platicando...de nuevo!

Ginny sonrio y puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario del chico...sabia a lo que se referia (recordad cuando ellos estaban en la enfermeria).

Los chicos entraron en el despacho (eran como las 11:29 pm).

Draco se sento en el sillon del padre de Ginny y se cruzo de piernas...viendose sexy y elegante a la vez

Ginny estaba recargada ligeramente, cercas de la chimenea.

-Weasley?..puedo preguntarte cuanto tienes de gestacion?- inquirio Malfoy, empezado la platica.

Ginny removio un poco incomoda su cabello, y con una mueca de timidez contesto a Draco viendo las llamas de la chimenea.

-Tres meses- dijo en voz casi audible.

-Tres meses...eh?- Draco miraba su copa de vino muy pensativo- sabias que?...- Draco dejo de ver su copa, para ver profundamente a Ginny directo a los ojos- a los tres meses de embarazo el feto ya tiene una forma caracteristicamente humana: se pueden distinguir los ojos, la boca, las orejas, las extremidades y los dedos, y el corazon ya late.

-Como sabes eso?- pregunto impresionada.

-Bueno... desde el dia de tu partida- Draco volteo hacia otro lado- estube leyendo varios libros sobre el embarazo.

-Enserio?...y que mas encontraste en ellos?- Ginny se acerco hasta Draco y se arrodillo delante de el, dejando muy sorprendido al rubio cuando esta le puso una mano, delicadamente sobre su rodilla.

-Bueno...yo...lei ademas que...- pero una cosa voladora llamo la atencion de ambos chicos- que rayos es eso?- pregunto Draco con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Creo que es...- Ginny se levanto y al igual que Draco tenia el ceño fruncido- Muerdago?.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras, comenzo a salir un pequeña y diminuta burbuja; ambos chicos la seguieron con la mirada, derrepente se quedo suspendida en el aire...como si alguien le estubiera haciendo levitar, La burbuja estaba justamente arriba de sus cabezas(tmb el muerdago, pero mas arriba)...pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la burbuja se hizo grande...enorme y asi de la nada se partio a la mitad, para despues juntarse y dejar dentro de ella a los dos chicos.

-Pero...que es esto?- pregunto Draco poniendo sus manos en la superficie de la burbuja, la cual parecia que no se iba a reventar.

-Muerdago burbuja- respondio Ginny tocando la misma y tratando de buscar una "posible salida"- como vamos a salir de aqui?- pregunto preocupada, pues la burbuja comenzaba a elevarse, cada vez estaban mas arriba.

-Weasley?...tu que crees que se hace bajo un muerdago de verdad?- Draco le daba la espalda y tenia una ceja alzada...habia utilizado su tipica voz arrogante.

-Pues...dos personas, se besan- respondio Ginny poniendose colorada, mirando sus zapatos fijamnete.

-Entonces...tu y yo- Draco volteo a verla- tenemos que...- la tomo de las manos, haciendo que la pelirroja volteara a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos y el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

-Besarnos- termino Ginny por Draco, tragando saliva dificilmente.

-Bien...de acuerdo Weasley- Draco aun le tenia sostenia las manos y cada vez se iba acercandose mas, haciendo temblar a la pelirroja.

Draco sintio su sangre hervir, por el solo hecho de respirar su olor a vainilla y ver sus mejillas coloreadas por un hermoso color rosa palido. Draco puso con delicadeza un mano en el rostro de Ginny dejando a esta sorprendida...acaricio su mejilla lentamente...relajando a la chica...recordo aquel dia cuando la habia tocado por primera vez...era tan suave como lo recordaba.

Ginny cerro los ojos cuando el rubio puso una mano en su mejilla, le encantaba que hiciera eso, la relajaba...y aunque solo fue una vez...le habia gustado aquel tacto.

-Weasley?- Draco saco de sus pensamientos a Ginny; se acerco mucho mas a ella, estando a casi cm de cercas.- Puedo...puedo besarte?.

A Ginny casi se le derrite el corazon al escuchar a Draco decir eso..."le estaba pidiendo permiso para besarla"...que tierno, penso la chica, mientras sonreia devilmente y estaba mas ruborizada de lo que nunca jamas habia estado en su vida.

Ginny asintio devilmente y Draco sonrio y comenzo a acercarse a ella...el rubio tenia sus plateados ojos sobre los miel de la pelirroja, y al estar unos cuantos milimetros de la boca de Ginny, esta cerro los ojos; el rubio no pudo contener acarisiar la piel de la chica con su nariz(acariciaba la mejilla izquierda, pues en la otra aun tenia su mano).

-Que es lo que haces Malfoy?- pregunto Ginny con los ojos cerrados, pero disfrutando de ese gesto.

-No lo se- y terminando de decir esto se acerco a los labios de Ginny...tocandolos delicada y tiernamente...no era un beso apasionado, tampoco un beso en el cual besabas los labios por partes...era un beso de adolecentes...como si nunca jamas en la vida hubieran besado a nadie...era un simple beso de piquito...pero fue el beso mas tierno y bello que le pudieron haber dado a Ginny.

CONTINUARA. 


	18. Besos

Mi alma

Disclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.

Autora: LauraRupert.

23.- Besos.

-Que es lo que haces Malfoy?- pregunto Ginny con los ojos cerrados, pero disfrutando de ese gesto.

-No lo se- y terminando de decir esto se acerco a los labios de Ginny...tocandolos delicada y tiernamente...no era un beso apasionado, tampoco un beso en el cual besabas los labios por partes...era un beso de adolecentes...como si nunca jamas en la vida hubieran besado a nadie...era un simple beso de piquito...pero fue el beso mas tierno y bello que le pudieron haber dado a Ginny.

Se separaron lentamente y Ginny volteo hacia otro lado muy ruborizada...mientras que Draco no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Ginny sentia como si estubiera volando...hasta veia las cosas desde arriba...un momento!...aun estaban en la burbuja y esta habia llegado hasta el techo!.

-No se revento la burbuja!- dijo Ginny abrazandoce de Draco inconcientemente.

-Y por que no?

-No lo se.

-Tienen que besarse de nuevo...con mas entusiasmo- respondio un voz diferente a la de Ginny y Draco.

-Que!...Fred, esto fue obra tuya- dijo Ginny separandose de Draco- verdad?

-No...de hecho...fue mia- aparecio George, recargandose sobre el marco de la puerta y se cruzandose candidamente de brazos.

-Si, es cierto...a George se le ocurrio inventar un muerdago volador...con la sensacional idea de encerrar a esas personas en una burbuja- Fred estaba recargado al otro lado del marco de la puerta.

-Pues entonces ayundenos a bajar de aqui!- demando la pelirroja con auntoridad...pero aun sus mejillas seguian sonrosadas.

-Ya te dije lo que tenian que hacer...los vemos luego- se despidio Fred y despues le siguo George.

-Esos dos...me las van a pagar cuando baje de aqui.-Ginny se cruzo de brazos y sin pensarlo le dio la espalda a Draco.

-No se tu Weasley...pero yo nesecito dormir...son...- Draco se fijo en su reloj- faltan escasos dos minutos para que se acabe el dia de navidad.

-Tendremos que besarnos de nuevo?- pregunto timidamente.

-Eso creo- Draco estaba aparentando no darle mucha importancia...pero se moria de ganas de volver a tocar los labios de la chica- Weasley?...- Draco se acerco a ella decididamente y la volteo con cuidado...poniendo de nuevo su mano en la mejilla de Ginny y sin ser prevenida esta vez; Draco se acerco a besarla...pero apenas toco sus labios, Ginny lo separo.

-Que haces?- pregunto Ginny mirando directo hacia los ojos de Draco.

-Trato de besarte- contesto el rubio...casi en un susurro, se acerco de nuevo a ella y la tomo por la cintura.

-Malfoy?-(dijo la pelirroja igual que Draco) la respiracion de Ginny comenzo a acelerarse y sintio algo extraño en su cuerpo al sentir tan cercas al rubio.

-Me dejas besarte?...- Draco tomo los brazos de Ginny y los coloco al rededor de su cuello, para despues volver a colocar sus brazos al rededor de la estracha cintura de Ginny.

Ginny trago saliva y fue ella la que se acerco a Draco dejandolo sorprendido...el beso no era nada comparado con el que se habian dado hace un momento.

Draco se dejo llevar y comenzo a besar suavemente el labio inferior de Ginny, mientras que Ginny se abrazaba mas a Draco para poder sentir sus labios y su cuerpo mas cerca de ella, con pequeños besitos Draco paso a besar el labio superior de Ginny, disfrutando como nunca esos labios.

La burbuja comenzaba a desender lentamente, mientras que estos dos se besaban mas apasionadamente...Ginny sintio tan intenso ese beso que tubo que sujetarse de Draco, pasando una mano por el cabello del rubio y despeinandolo levemente.

La burbuja toco la superficie del suelo y al mismo instante Draco y Ginny se habian alejado pero solo para tomar aire y seguir besandose.(En este proceso Draco no podia de dejar de tocar los labios de la chicaosea que mientras agarraba aire le daba besos cortos y rapidos)

Al comenzar ese nuevo beso...la burbuja se revento sin hacer ruido ni nada por el estilo.

Draco no lo podia creer...estaba besando a la Weasley!.

Lentamente rozó sus labios tiernamente contra los de Ginny por un momento antes de arrastrarse hacia su labio inferior.

Era sensacional lo que sentia Ginny...eran los labios mas dulces que habia probado en su corta vida...sin saber en que momento, comenzaron a dar varios pasos; Draco cayo sentado en el sofa que habia estado hace unos instantes, pero eso no los detuvo de su tarea, en cambio, Ginny se sento en su regazo y lo beso mas apasionadamente; Draco puso sus manos en el rostro de Ginny acercandosela mas de lo que ya no podia...pero fue el quien se separo de ella lentamente; Ginny continuo con los ojos cerrados(como esperando a que Draco la besara de nuevo...pero solo fueron unos micro-segundos), Draco(al separarse) abrio sus ojos encontrandose con un hermoso rostro y unos labios rojos y deliciosamente hinchados.

Ginny al darse cuenta de donde estaba...se levanto inmediatamente rapido, acomodandose el cabello detras de la oreja(cosa que le encantaba a Draco, aparte de que se ruborizara).

Mientras que Draco sonreia para si divertido, limpiandose delicadamente las orillas de los labios.

-Al parecer...tus hermanos tenian razon- dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que Ginny volteara con el sonriendole timida y ruborizadamente.

-Claro que la teniamos!- repondio George, quien acababa de llegar y miraba muy divertido a Draco y a Ginny.

-Ah...ya salieron,- Fred miro igual de divertido a la pareja- bien, por que mama te habla Ginny...y a ti Malfoy, te esta buscando el oriental, y yo te busco a ti hermano- dijo volteandose con su gemelo y guiñendole un ojo "disimuladamente".

-Bien... buenas noches chicos!- se depidieron los gemelos a un solo sonido.

-Bueno...- Draco se levanto del sofa- creo que...debo ir con Elan- se dirigio hacia la puerta- te veo mañana.

-Buenas noches...Malfoy- se depido la chica con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches- una ultima sonrisa y desaparecio por la puerta.

-Madre mia!...pero que bien besa ese tio- Ginny se sento en el sillon soñadoramente- lastima que...- el rostro de Ginny se intristecio devilmente- solo haya sido por el muerdago...y el hecho de que estabamos encerrados en una burbuja.

-Que burbuja?

-Mama?- Ginny se levanto del sofa.- me estabas buscando?-cambio inmediatamente el tema.

-Si, Ginny...Elan y el jovencito Malfoy, dormiran en tu cuarto- Respondio la Sra. Weasley, sentandose en un sillon.

-En mi cuarto!...pe..pero, por que en mi cuarto?.

-Veras...Bill y Charlie estan durmiendo en el cuarto de Percy, Los gemelos en su habitacion...Ron no quiere prestar su cuarto para que ellos duerman ahi, asi que el unico que queda disponible es el tuyo.- Explico brevemente

-Pe..pero yo, donde voy a dormir?- pregunto agobiada.

-En el cuarto de Ron...- respondio la sra. Weasley cerrando los ojos...estaba agotada- ve por tus cosas.

-Si mama- respondio quedamente, mientras salia de la habiatacion para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Ginny llego antes que los jovenes, tomo su pijama, un cambio de ropa y se dirigio a la puerta para salir, pero un pecho fuerte obstruyo su paso.

-Elan?- sonrio la chica.

-Ginny, tus hermanos son geniales, tienen tanta imaginacion...son verdaderamente revoltosos- Elan despeino sexymente su cabello- me mostraron un invento suyo...un borrador magico!...me borraron la boca!- dijo Elan sonriendo de manera divertida.-y los ojos

Ginny sonrio ante el comentario...ella mas que nadie conocia a sus hermanos y sabia a lo que Elan se referia.

-Interrumpo?- Draco entro a la habitacion, con una pequeña balija en sus manos.

-No...solo estabasmos charlando- Elan sonrio.

-Bueno...deben estas cansados- Ginny se ruborizo al ver a Draco- yo solo vine por unas cosas...ya las tome y ya me voy- Sonrio a Draco timidamente, mientras salia por la puerta.

Con esa mirada y el recuerdo de ese beso, ambos se quedaron dormidos...para mañana hacer el nuevo dia.

CONTINUARA.

Que emocion vdd! 


	19. Momento Lindo

Mi alma

Disclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.

Autora: LauraRupert.

24.- Momento Lindo.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny estaba en el jardin tracero(estaba sentada en un silla mesedora)...el sol estaba radiente y fuerte ese dia, asi que el sol habia desecho la mayoria de la nieve...haciendo que un poco de pasto saliera a relucir. Ella pensaba en lo que habia dicho Draco antes de que el "maldito" muerdago burbuja apareciera.

"Draco miraba su copa de vino muy pensativo- sabias que?...- Draco dejo de ver su copa, para ver profundamente a Ginny, directo a los ojos- a los tres meses de embarazo el feto ya tiene una forma caracteristicamente humana: se pueden distinguir los ojos, la boca, las orejas, las extremidades y los dedos, y el corazon ya late."

Sin pensarlo Ginny tenia sus manos sobre su vientre...moviendolos muy, pero muy lentamente, en circulos.

"-Es posible que un pequeño ser humano este dentro de mi?- penso la chica acarisandose el vientre y mirando hacia el verde bosque- su corazon ya late!- Ginny sintio un sentimiento extraño."

-Buenos Dias!- dijo una voz detras de Ginny.

-Hola, Buenos Dias!-Ginny volteo a ver a Draco y le sonrio.-Como dormiste?

-Bien...aunque los ronquidos de Elan me despertaron un par de veces en la noche- Draco traia consigo una taza de espumoso chocolate caliente, al decir lo de Elan le sonrio y la chica le devolvio la sonrisa.

-Y en que pensabas?...- pregunto Draco apareciendo una silla y sentandose enfrente de Ginny.

-Pues...en lo que me habias dicho en el despacho de mi padre- Ginny miro fugazmente hacia los ojos de Draco antes de agachar la mirada.- lo de que el cuerpo del bebe esta casi, ya formado.

-Ah!- Draco puso su taza de chocolate sobre el piso para acomodarse su cabello largo hacia atras.

-Me gustaria...escuchar el latido del bebe- Ginny se sintio rara por decir estas palabras, pero en realidad deseaba hacerlo.

-Yo escucho por ti- dijo Draco para despues arrodillarse y poner su oreja sobre el vientre de Ginny, dejando a esta sorprendida por el hecho.

-Malfoy!- Ginny se habia puesto roja de puritita verguenza.

-Schtt, creo que alcanzo a oir algo- dijo Draco con tono sorprendido.

-Escuchas!...alcanzas a escuchar su latido?- pregunto Ginny.

-Si...creo que si- Draco tomo a Ginny por la cintura y agudizo su oido hacia el vientre de la chica. Hubo un momento en el que solo el correr del viento se oia y a lo lejos el cantar los pajaros resonava como eco...y fue entonces cuando Draco escucho unas pequeñitas palpitaciones dentro del vientre de la chica- Lo oigo!- se oyo en tono emocionado- oigo su latir!.

-lo oyes!- en ese instante Ginny se sintio muy emocionada, tanto que dejo escapar un poco de su emocion en forma de lagrima...sin saber lo que hacia puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Draco y acarisio su cabello.

-Si- contesto Draco sintiendo algo especial en ese momento, se sentia feliz y no sabia por que?.

-Y...y como se oye?

-Pues como un latir, Weasley!- respondio Draco volteandola a ver con una sonrisa, para despues acomodar de nuevo su oreja en el vientre de la chica.

-Lo oyes de nuevo!- pregunto Ginny viendo a Draco (recuerden que Draco esta arrodillado ante ella y tiene recargada su cabeza en el estomago de Ginny)

-Creo que si...no hagas ruido- pidio el chico frunciendo el entrecejo...pasaron unos segundos silenciosos y depues levanto su rostro hacia el de Ginny diciendo- No, falsa alarma...era tu estomago que tiene hambre (Malfoy!- bufo la chica divertida.)- termino de decir Draco con una sonrisa y levantandose para sentarse en la silla.-Tienes hambre?- Draco tomo la taza del suelo.

-Un poco- Ginny arrugo un poco la boca.

-Ten, anda...tienes que comer algo- Draco extendio la mano sediendo la taza de chocolate.

-Gracias- respondio Ginny un poco apenada, tomando la taza.

-Anda!..bebé, no tine veneno, ni nada por el estilo- Draco miraba a Ginny con una media sonrisa en la boca.

Ginny le sonrio y despues dio un breve sorbo.

-Mmm...que rico!- Dijo rapidamente para despues seguirle con otro sorbo mas prolongado.

-Yo...yo lo hice.

-Enserio?...pues te quedo delicioso- y volvio a darle otro sorbo.

Draco sonrio al ver a la chica asi, se miraba linda.

-Que rico!...jamas habia provado algo asi de bueno!- Ginny se habia acabado gustosa el chocolate que Draco le habia dado (Draco alzo las cejas divertido al ver a la chica).

-Weasley?...creo que- Draco se señalo su propia boca- creo que te quedo algo de...de chocolate...en la..boca.

-Oh- dijo Ginny soprendida y apenada a la vez, con el torso de su brazo se limpio la boca.- Lo siento.

-Descuida- Draco sonreia- Oh!..aun te quedo...- Ahora Draco señalaba la boca de la chica (se habia inclinado hacia ella).- Aun tienes un poco...en la boca (cada vez mas cercas de la chica, de su rostro), yo...yo lo limpio- Se ofrecio Draco limpiando una parte de los labios de la chica.

Ahora la mirada de ambos chicos estaba fija en cada uno de sus ojos, la respiracion de Ginny se acelero un poco al sentir tan cercas al rubio; Draco trago saliva y la mano que habia estado limpiando la boca de Ginny, ahora acarisiaba la barbilla de esta misma.

-A...aun tengo...restos de chocolate?- pregunto tartamudeando, Ginny.

-Solo...un poco- dijo Draco por ultimo acercandose a los labios de Ginny y tocandolos con los suyos.

Los labios de la chica sabian a chocolate, la mano de Draco aun permanecia en la barbilla mientras la besaba tiernamente; Ginny habia puesto una mano sobre el pecho del rubio.

Draco empezo a profundizar el beso, toco con su lengua los labios de la pelirroja pidiendo permiso para poder entrar en su boca, sin saber lo que hacia Ginny abrio lentamente su boca dando paso a la lengua del rubio...pero al tomar un poco de conciencia se asusto y separo a Draco (del beso, sus frentes estaban juntas y su nariz rosaba la de el)...Draco comprendio que habia ido mas haya de lo que ella no queria ir (todavia), ambos tenian los ojos cerrados Draco dio pequeños besitos en los labios de Ginny...no queria dejar de sentirlos sobre los suyos.

-Malfoy!- dijo una voz haciendo que ambos chicos se separaran de inmediato.- Ah, aqui estas!...hola hermanita!

-Que pasa Fred?- pregunto Ginny acomodandose su cabello hacia atras de la oreja.

-Malfoy?- volteo con el rubio y dijo- te esta buscando el chino.

-Elan?.

-Hay algun otro chino aqui en al madriguera aparte de el?- dijo George llegando.

Malfoy alzo las cejas un poco disgustado.

-Su carruaje ya llego- dijo Fred al ver la cara de Malfoy.

-Que!..ya se van?- pregunto Ginny.

-Si, lo que pasa es que solo fue por el dia de navidad y Elan le prometio al viejo de Dumbledore que regresariamos mañana en la mañana- respondio Draco volteando a ver a Ginny.

-Hola Gin?...presiosa- Elan hizo aparicion de presensia y se acerco a Ginny besandola en la mejilla- lamento decirte esto, pero Malfoy y yo tenemos que irnos.

-Si, lo se- dijo Ginny triste volteando a ver a Draco.

-Entonces...-Elan se acerco a Ginny y la abrazo fuertemente- te vere dentro de una semana.

-Si...te vere dentro de una semana- Dijo Ginny a Elan, pero mirando a Draco...como si en realidad se lo hubiera dicho a el.

CONTINUARA. 


	20. 4 Meses

Mi alma

Disclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.

Autora: LauraRupert.

25.- 4 Meses.

"Durante el cuarto mes se pueden apreciar los organos genitales."

La semana de vacaciones de navidad paso con rapidez y sin pensarlo Ron y Ginny iban de regreso al colegio. Eran como las 5:00pm.

"Por que me beso?- pensaba la chica, mientras iban en uno de los carruajes de la escuela- no e podido de dejar de pensar en ese beso, sus labios, su sabor, la ternura y pasion que utilizo...Maldicion!... creo que me estoy enamorando de Draco"

-En que piensas, Ginny?- pregunto Ron al ver la cara de su hermana.

-En...el bebe- mintio la pelirroja con rapidez.

-Ginny?...cuantos meses tienes?- dijo Ron viendo curiosamente hacia el vientre de su hermana.

-Voy a cumplir cuatro meses- agacho apenada la cabeza.- el 12 de este mes.

-Entonces...quedaste embarazada como en...octubre?- Ron tenia el entrecejo fruncido.

-Si.

-Pero que no se supene que en esas fechas andabas con Harry?.

"-Maldito Harry, tenia que recordarlo?- penso Ginny- pase unas increibles vacaciones de navidad y me recuerda al imbecil de Potter."

-Bueno...si, pero terminamos una semana antes.

-Quieres decir que...ya andabas con Elan desde antes de dejar a Harry.

-No, ya me gustaba Elan desde antes...bueno, mas bien me llamaba la atencion y no sabia como decircelo a Harry, asi que fue oportuno que Harry y yo terminaramos, pero Harry se disculpo conmigo, dijo que queria regresar, que habia sido un tonto en terminar la relacion y asi, yo, no tenia intencion de lastimar sus sentimientos y le dije que ya no me gustaba, que me gustaba otra persona...y el no lo acepto...no lo acepta todavia- dijo Ginny volteando a ver por la ventana del carruaje.

-Ahora entiendo por que Harry se porta tan mal con Elan.

El carruaje se detubo abruptamente, haciendo que dentro de el se movieran escandalosamente.

-Creo que ya llegamos!.

Ron abrio la puerta del carruaje e invito primero a salir a su hermana.

-Hola chicos!- saludo Hermione contenta por ver a Ron y Ginny contentos de nuevo.

-Hola!- saludo Ron a su novia con un apasionado beso.

-Hola Hermione- saludo Ginny con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa divertida...aun no se acostumbraba a que Ron demostrara su afecto, tantos años siendo la confidente de Ron y ahora todo el colegio sabe que Ron y Hermione se aman...bueno ya lo sabian desde antes...pero ahora solo estaba confirmado.

-Ginny, como estas?...y como esta ese bebe?- Hermione sonreia mientras hechaba un breve vistazo al vientre de Ginny.

-Supongo que bien- Ginny estaba colorada.

-Como que supones?- Hermione fruncio el entrecejo.

-No me e ido a revisar.

-Que, vamos inmediatamente con madame Pomfrey!- Hermione tomo de la mano a Ginny y la jalo hasta el castillo, seguidas por Ron.

-Creyo que no me daria cuenta, Srita. Weasley?- interrogo Poppy al haber terminado la revision, diciendole que ella y su bebe estaban en buenas condiciones.- Porque cree que le pedi que viniera cada mes?...para revisarla y cuidar al bebe- hizo un ademan con las cejas y le sonrio levemente, cosa que es raro de ver en la enfermera de la escuela.

-Muchas gracias- sonrio ruborizadamente.

-Bien, ahora, vallanse a su casa y duerman, mañana sera un nuevo dia.

Los tres chicos se dirijieron hacia la torre y cuando hubieron llegado, fueron bien resividos, siendo saludados por todos lo alumnos de Griffindor.

A la mañana siquiente todo el colegio ya sabia que Ginny estaba embarazada, algunos no estaban muy contentos con la noticia (Harry, desde que habian llegado, no se acercaba mucho a Ginny y hablaba poco con Ron) otros ofrecieron su apoyo incondicionalmente (Elan..la seguia a todas partes) y algunos otros le dio lo mismo si ella estaba ó no embarazada.

Ginny se sintio mal durante las primeras clases y le dieron permiso para retirarse a su casa, pero la razon de su entristecimiento fue por varias miradas que lanzavan algunos de sus "compañeros"...o lo distante que se comportaron con ella.

-Como estas Ginny?- pregunto Parvati guiñendole un ojo.(quien decidio no entrar a la sigueinte clase)

-Bien gracias!.

-Ginny!- Lavander entro corriendo y diciendo a Ginny de forma escandalosamente emocionada.(Y esta chica tampoco se le despega a Parvati, mejores amigas...asi que ella tampoco asisitio a la clase.)- A fuera, hay alguien que quiere verte!

-Quien?-.Ginny fruncio el entrecejo.

-El chico mas apuesto del colegio...lastima que sea un Slytherin- Lavander tenia cara de emocion.

-A mi no me importaria de que casa fuera!- Parvati sonrio maliciosa- debe ser el chico con el que estabas en el baño la vez pasada...esta muy guapo...mira tia, pues que buena suerte tienes.

-Te equivocas- dijo Lavander alzando las cejas, dejando a Parvati con el ceño fruncido.

-Voy a haber!- dijo Ginny emocionada, y no alcanzo a oir aquello ultimo que habia dicho Lavander, pues habia extrañado a Elan, era un muy buen amigo y compañero...pero su corazon latio cuando Lavander dijo que era de Slytherin...pues con el solo hecho de nombrar el nombre de la casa, la primera persona que se te viene a la mente es...

-Malfoy!- dijo Ginny soprendida al ver al rubio, ahi, parado delante de la entrada a la casa de los leones.

-Hola, como estas?- sonrio Draco, extendiendole un bonito ramo de peonias rojas.

-Bien...Gracias- dijo Ginny aceptando las flores que el rubio le habia dado.

-Vamos a dar un paseo?- Malfoy alzo las cejas y vio directamente a los ojos a Ginny, haciendo que esta se ruborizara.

-Pues, no lo se...tengo hambre- solto sonriendo timidamente.

-Mucho mejor, por que el paseo incluye un dia de campo- Malfoy elevo las cejas victorizamente.

-Y Elan?...por que no a venido a verme?- Ginny se sentia rara, pues era Malfoy y no Elan el que se estaba comportando de una manera diferente; y todo, desde que este fue a su casa el dia de navidad...no era que no le gustara la compañia de Draco, pero y Elan?.

-Ah!...Elan, el...esta en clase.- Malfoy se molesto(o mas bien se puso celoso!) y le dio la espalda a Ginny cruzandose de brazos, sin antes acomodar su cabellera hacia atras.

-En clase? Y tu por que no?- Ginny se cruzo de brazos y alzo las cejas esperando la respuesta de Draco.

-Tenia ganas de verte- repondio volteandose y viendola a los ojos, sin miedo ni verguenza.

-A...a mi, porque?...-La pelirroja tenia los ojos bien abiertos y le brillaban con intencidad- Malfoy?...te gusto?.- no puedo contenerse a preguntar aquello.

-Yo...- Malfoy no se esperaba esa pregunta (de nuevo), por parte de Ginny, se habia visto y oido muy obvio.- No, Weasley, ya te lo habia dicho, no me gustas- mintio sientiendo un apreton grande en su corazon.- lo que pasa es que eres "la mejor amiga" de Elan, y el te estima mucho (dijo estima, pues de haber dicho "te quiere", le hubiera dolido decirlo.), ademas...el es mi mejor amigo y fue por el, que hice las paces contigo, le prometi que me llevaria mejor y moderaria mi comportamiento hacia ti...me caes bien Weasley, me agrada tu compañia.

-A...asi que es por Elan?- Ginny habia teniado una pequeña esperanza de que Malfoy le dijera que si, ese ultimo beso que se habian dado, lo habia sentido tan sincero, tan lleno de amor y una pasion que jamas habia sentido con Harry y mucho menos, siquiera con Elan...su corazon se entristecio al saber la respuesta.

-Vamos a comer?- pidio Draco tomandola de las manos.

-No, lo siento...- Ginny se solto de Draco lentamente- me esperan adentro...saludame a Elan, por favor- le dio una sonrisa tensa y desaparecio por el retrato de la dama gorda.

-Maldicion, soy un imbecil- Draco arrastro su cabello hacia atras con cierta furia y se dirgio a las mazmoras.

-Ginny!- dijo Parvati al verla entrar por la puerta del cuarto.- que fue lo que te dijo Malfoy!...para que te buscaba!- pregunto emocionada, pues Lavander le habia comentado quien era el que buscaba a su pelirroja amiga.

-Hola!- dijo con pesadumbre acostandose boca arriba.

-Que sucede, por que tan triste?- pregunto Lavander sentandose a su lado.

-Por que soy una tonta al estarme enamorando de la persona equivocada- Ginny se puso una almohada sobre su rostro, evitando ver la cara de sus compañeras.

-Que quieres decir?- Parvati se acerco hacia la cama de Ginny y la miro con el ceño fruncido- te gusta el oriental de Slytherin, pero el corazon de Malfoy te ama a ti?

-No, al reves...Me gusta Malfoy, pero el corazon de Elan me ama.

-QUE!- dijeron ambas chicas al unisono, en un estruendoso grito.

Ginny les conto lo de la enfermeria, lo de la torre de astronomia (ambas chicas se alarmaron al oir esta confecion y ellas ofrecieron su apoyo incondicional) y lo sucedido el dia de navidad: del hermoso comportamiento de Malfoy hacia ella antes de ser besada las dos apasionadas veces.

-No lo puedo creer!- Parvati caminaba de un lado para otro con su smanos sobre el rostro- Malfoy te beso!- dijo por ultimo antes de tumbarse en su cama.

-Y como besa?- pregunto Lavander arrodillandose delante de Ginny.

-Delicioso- contesto Ginny undiendose en aquel recuerdo.

Elan, Ginny y Malfoy andaban por donde quiera...ahora ellos habian formado un nuevo "trio"; Pasaron varios dias y Ginny aun no le hablaba a Malfoy...tan solo ambos se lanzaban miradas fugaces y respuestas cortas, como: "si, no, no lose, no importa, tal vez, como quieras, etc."

-Ginny, por que no le hablas a Malfoy?- pregunto Elan a la pelirroja cuando estubieron solos.

-Pues..no lose, nunca nos hemos llevado bien, su familia y la mia, ya sabes...por que somos pobres y esas cosas.

-Pero, en navidad...tu y el platicaban, porque ahora no?- ambos chicos estaban sentados en un banca, Elan la tomo de las manos y las apreto cariñosamente.

-No lose- Ginny lo volteo a ver a los ojos y quedo impresionada por el bello color azul profundo que tenian, eran tan hermosos como los ojos de Draco...Draco, esta pensando en Draco cuando estaba con Elan?...esto era el colmo, Draco se le estaba metiendo en sus pensamientos y eso empezo antes de navidad...no podia creerselo ni ella, se estaba enamorando de Draco y no podia evitarlo.

-Gin?...sientes algo por el?- pregunto Elan sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos.

-Que, Elan, por que me preguntas eso?

-Es, por la manera en que lo miras y cada que el te dirige la palabra...aun que por muy corta que sea, te sonrojas y estas seria.

-No, no me gusta!- dijo rotunda.

-Y...a mi no me gusta ella- repondio Draco llegando detras de ellos.- Despreocupate Elan, tratare de llevarme mejor con ella- respondio Draco mirandola a los ojos...le dolio haber dicho que no sentia nada por ella, pues era una vil mentira...sentia algo especial por ella...y hacia aquel bebe que creia en el vientre de esta.- claro, si ella tmb pone de su parte- Draco le sonrio y le extendio la mano...tratando de volver a tocar su piel.

Ginny sonrio con tristeza, pues tendria que resignarse de que Draco no sentia nada por ella y tratarlo como amigo.

-Lo hare- dijo Ginny extendiendole la mano y Draco aprentando aquel saludo...sintiendo en ambos un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.

CONTINUARA. 


	21. 5 Meses

Mi alma

Disclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.

Autora: LauraRupert.

26.- 5 Meses.

"En el quinto mes no se producen novedades importantes."

El cuarto mes de Ginny paso con rapidez y dejo notar aquel que habia sido un vientre plano, por una pequeña barriga graciosa y redondita.

-Bien, Gin...vamos a tu revision mensual- Elan la acompañaba hacia la enfermeria y la llevaba agarada de la mano.

-Gracias por acompañarme, no quise molestar a Ron; en estos momentos debe estar en el quinto sueño!- Ginny llevaba una de sus manos sobre su vientre ya un poco crecido.

En la enfermeria.

-Y bien, como esta el bebe?- pregunto Elan. Ambos chicos estaban sentados enfrente del escritorio de Madame Ponfrey, esperando a que ella diera respuesta,la matrona los miraba de forma curiosa, pues le daba la impresion de que Elan (y ella estaba segura) era el padre emocionado y Ginny la esposa feliz.

-Muy bien, al igual que la madre- sonrio la enfermera-...quisiera hacerle una pregunta, Srita. Weasley?...desea saber el sexo del...

-No!- interrumpio la chica- no, quiero que sea una sorpresa, cuando de a luz, quiero enterarme.

-Pero...

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa!- insistio Ginny.

-Entonces...- dijo Madame parandose- sera una "gran" sorpresa.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta te parece?- pregunto Elan cuando ya habia salido de la enfermeria y se dirigian al gran comedor para desayunar...pues hoy era dia de salida para todos los alumnos del colegio.

-Si, me hara bien ver otro lugar- dijo cuando Harry paso por enfrente de ellos,y el intento sonreirle, pero antes de hacerlo la pelirroja le volteo la mirada con rapidez.

-Te parece si va Malfoy con nosotros?.

-Genial, que venga, estoy de muy buen humor!- dijo Ginny metiendose una papa entera a la boca (por suerte la papa era chica).- para soportarlo.

Draco y Ginny habian adoptado una buena amistad...al principio fue dificil, pero con el paso de los dias se fueron acostumbrando...dejando escondidos sus sentimientos el uno por el otro y despertando uno muy lindo: la amistad. De hecho, se llebaban tan bien que Draco le decia "amor" y Ginny le devolvia el cariñoso apelativo con alguna palabra de aprecio; Elan no se ponia celoso de esto (bueno si poquito, pero se lo perdonaba por que era su mejor amigo)...pues "conocia bien" a Draco y sabia que esa era su forma de llevarse cuando alguien entablaba una verdadera amistad. Habia veces que el rubio bromeaba con la pelirroja, ella nunca jamas se imagino que Draco tubiera tan buen humor (a su manera, pero lo tenia).

-Con calma presiosa, te vas a ahogar con un trozo de carne- Elan miraba atonito a Ginny, pues comia de una forma feroz.

-Des´peoupate- dijo Ginny con la boca llena- he no ve que ahoa omo pod do.

-Mas bien comes como por toda la mesa- Malfoy hizo su arrogante aparicion y se sento aun lado de la chica.

-Malfoy, cierra el pico...- dijo Ginny apuntandolo amenazadoramente con el tenedor.- si quieres ir con nosotros de paseo.

-Paseo?...y adonde, amor?- Draco se cruzo de brazos y la miro ceñudo.

-Ya lo veran- Elan sonreia y se sentia feliz de que sus dos mejores amigos se llevaran bien el uno con el otro.

-Bueno, lo que tu digas...y que hay para desayunar?- pregunto viendo todo lo que habia en la mesa.

-Mira...bonito, aqui hay pure de patatas, carne, tocino, huevos, gachas de avena, hot cakes, pay de queso, gelatina de fresa, nieve de chocolate, jugo de calabaza, agua natural...

-Con calma, querras que mi esbelta figura desaparesca!- Draco sonrio y la miro a los ojos.

-Vamos!...aquien le importa tu figura?- Elan tenia cara de asco.

-Pues a mi zopenco- al decir esto Draco acomodo su cabello hacia atras sensualmente.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso- dijo Ginny a Draco.- Te ves...sexy!.

-Sexy?...Ginny, en realidad estas de muy, pero muy buen humor, para decir que Malfoy se ve sexy cuando relame su cabello para atras- Elan se cruzo de brazos, revolvio su cabello inconcientemente y volteo su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Tambien te miras sexy cuando enmarañas tu cabello- Se acerco a Elan y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo se!- dijo Elan volteando a verla con una sonrisa y devolviendole el gesto a Ginny.

-Pues solo lo dijo para darte animos- Draco pincho un trozo de hot cakes y se lo metio a la boca.

-Calma chicos...yo me voy, tengo que areglarme- se levanto de la mesa y con un poco de dificultades (por su pancita) salio de ahi- los veo en la entrada de mi casa.

-Claro- dijo Draco sarcastico metiendose otro pedazo de hot cake a la boca- si es que no nos linchan los primeros griffindors que nos miren ahi.

-No lo haran- respondio Elan dando un gran sorbo al sumo de calabaza.

-Vamos linda, no tenemos todo el dia!- grito Draco desde fuera de la casa de la griffindor, para despues darle la espalda al retrato de la dama gorda.

-Con calma viejo!- Elan dio una leve palmada sobre el hombro de Malfoy- ya vez como son las mujeres.

-Y como somos?- dijo Ginny apareciendo detras de ellos.

-Son...- Draco iba a decir algo sarcastico y arrogante, pero se quedo callado cuando volteo a ver a Ginny.- Hermosa!.

-Bellisima, diria yo.- Elan la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias- las mejillas de Ginny se tornaron rosa palido sin dejar a tras una timida, pero hermosa sonrisa; ella traia un vestido blanco de manta de tirantes y unas sandalias del mismo color, la pancita de Ginny hacia que el vestido se le mirara un poco mas corto, pero dandole apariencia linda, su cabello lo traia recogido en una sencilla cola de caballo y estaba maquillada ligeramente.- Y a donde vamos?

-ya lo veras!.

-Podemos irnos?.

-Pues...vamonos!.

Y asi los tres chicos salieron de Hogwarts hacia un nuevo lugar.

Mientras recorrian un camino desconocido; Ginny pensaba en muchas cosas...el comportamiento de los maestros hacia ella..que no habia sido malo, ni siquiera del director.  
-FB- Srita. Weasley, esto no esta permitido dentro del colegio...esto se amerita expulsion, pero yo se lo que paso- Dumbledore la miraba directo a los ojos, y despues de haberle dicho aquello le guiño divertidamente un ojo- descuide, no dire a nadie lo que sucedio aquella noche...mas el culpable sera castigado-FFB-. Tambien el comportamiento de los alumnos del colegio cuando la vieron sentarse con Elan y Draco en la mesa de Slytherin, al principio fue un shock sorprendente, nunca jamas en su vida se imaginaron ver a un griffindor sentado entre los slytherins, pero ahora lo harian y ya lo habian hecho, ya no murmuraban cuando Ginny se dirigia y se sentaba con ellos, pero sobre todo lo de su embarazo...al comienzo la miraban de muy mala gana, le hacian gestos y murmuraban a sus espaldas, algunos se reian en su cara...pero ahora, cada vez que la veian le sonreian, habia hasta algunas chicas de Ravenclaw que se acercaban a ella y le preguntaban cosas acerca del bebe, o le acarisiaban el vientre. Y por ultimo estaba Harry, se habia vuelto distante con Ron y Hermione...tal vez el remordimiento de conciencia hacia que se sentiera mal cada vez que estaba con ellos y no podia con eso. Sabia que cada vez que ella volteaba a verlo el trataba de sonreirle, pero al mas minimo intento, Ginny le volteaba la cara de inmediato...en la cara de Harry se miraba el arrepentimiento puro (a juzgar por sus prominentes ojeras, su falta de comer y no verle sonreir). Ginny pensaba que se merecia eso y mas...como se atrevio a lastimarla de esa manera?

-Gin?...Gin?- Elan le hablaba, pero Ginny estaba realmente sumida en sus pensamientos...tanto que no habia escuchado a Elan.

-Baja las cosas, yo la despierto- Y sin decir nada mas, Elan le hizo caso a Draco, tomando algunas cosas del carruaje y bajandolas.- Weasley?- Draco se acerco a su rostro y le dio un tierno beso sobre los labios, fue muy rapido, pero tierno; Ginny desperto rapidamente, esta miro al rubio directo hacia los ojos, y se acordo de aquel momento que lo habia tenido tan cercas, en navidad, por unos segundos habia sentido el calor de los labios de Draco de nuevo y se odio por querer sentirlos de nuevo sobre los suyos.

-Por que hiciste eso?- pregunto Ginny acomodandose el cabello detras de la oreja.

-Por que no reaccionabas- dijo Draco alejandose y sentandose a un lado de ella- y a la princesa se le despierta con un beso- Malfoy alzo una ceja con elegancia y sonrio con sensualidad- si funciona, anda...ya llegamos!.

Draco se disponia a salir del carruaje pero la voz de Ginny lo detubo.

-Malfoy!.

-Si?.- Draco volteo a verla y al verla tan seria, volvio a acomodarse delante de ella.

-Por que me besaste?

-Que?.

-Porque me besaste..aquel dia, cuando estabas en casa?-Ginny lo miraba a los ojos...queria saber que rayos estaba pasando y queria explicaciones...esos besos la atormentaban en sus sueños, en sus recuerdos.

-Weasley...yo- Malfoy agacho la mirada.

-APURENSE!-Elan de nuevo lo habia salvado.

-Anda Weasley, Elan nos espera- y de inmediato salio del carruaje.

Ginny solo se quedo seria "- Aceptalo Ginny...olvidate de el como hombre y deja que sea tu amigo-penso la chica mientras se limpiaba una lagrima pequeña- El no siente nada...nada!"

Cuando Ginny salio del caruaje y vio lo que tenia frente a sus ojos...sintio algo en su corazon, era tan hermoso el lugar a donde Elan la habia traido.

-Hermoso, cierto?.- Pregunto Elan, viendo la cara de Ginny.

-Mas que hermoso...es bellisimo!- Elan los habia llevado a un hermoso bosque, nada comparado con el del colegio, este encambio estaba rodeado de arboles verdes y hermosos, flores exoticas y a lo lejos una hermosa cascada se alcanzaba a distinguir.

-Tienes hambre Weasley?- pregunto Draco abrazandola por los hombros y contemplando la expresion de Ginny al ver el paisaje...como si no hubiera pasado nada!.

-Si...mucha!

-Genial, por que por haya hay un delicioso banquete- Elan señalo hacia un arbol enorme y debajo de una hermosa corana de hojas, habia puesto un mantel enorme sobre el pasto, y sobre esta habia comida variada.

-Este es lugar mas bello que e visto en mi vida- Ginny sintio un nudo enorme en su garaganta y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse- que...que hermoso...Gracias Elan- dijo la chica por ultimo sollozando y derramando lagrimas.

-Estas llorando Weasley?- pregunto Draco divertido.

-Oh, Gin, ven aca- dijo Elan acercandose a ella y abrazandola, mientras que esta escondia su rostro sobre el pecho del oriental.

-Si, estoy llorando!- dijo Ginny aun sobre el pecho de Elan.

-Vamos a comer, amor- Draco la tomo por un brazo y la separo de Elan con gentileza- Hay mucha comida, ya no llores!- pidio Draco limpiandole una lagrima solitaria que corria por la mejilla de Ginny.- Vamos Elan, antes de que esta devoradora se acabe la comida- dijo Draco susurrando a su amigo.

-Escuche eso Malfoy- apunto Ginny tratando de sentarse.

-Dejame ayudarte- Draco la tomo de las manos y con mucho cuidado la ayudo a sentarse, pues su vientre no la dejaba hacer muchas cosas.- eso es, bien...sirvete!

Ambos chicos comienron, rieron y disfrutaron del momento que la vida les habia regalado, este dia Ginny lo recordaria por siempre.

-Voy a dar una vuelta...vienen?- pregunto Elan a Draco y Ginny.

-No estoy...muy llena, mas que nunca!- respondio Ginny sobandose el vientre en forma circular.- Gracias, yo me quedo aqui, ve con el si quieres.

-No, aqui me quedo, si no te molesta?- pregunto Draco volteando a ver a Elan.

-Para nada, entonces...vengo en un momento- y por un sendero de flores desaparecio Elan dejando a Draco y Ginny solos.

-Me duelen los pies- Ginny se doblo un poco para alcanzar sus pies y darles un pequeño masaje...pero esa pancita no le daba bastantes posibiledades de hacerlo.- y eso que no e caminado nada!

-Yo, dejame ayudarte- Draco estaba acostado de lado, frente a Ginny; Se acerco a ella sentandose y tomando los pies de la chica con cuidado, comenzo a darles un masaje circular sobre las plantas de los pies.

-Mmm...delicioso...ahh, genial- Ginny se sentia como en las nubes cuando las manos de Draco hicieron contancto con sus pies- donde aprendiste amor...-Ginny habia dejado escapar aquella palabra...solo en silencio le decia asi a Draco, pero su subconciente la habia traicionado.

-Como me dijiste?- pregunto Draco sorprendido, volteandola a ver con lo ojos bien abiertos y brillando esplendorosamente.

-Amor.- contesto Ginny volteando hacia la cascada.

-Porque?

-No lose- respondio con mentira- tu por que lo haces?

-Pues... pues, por que yo...porque eres un amor, ya te lo habia dicho Weasley, me agrada tu compañia, me caes bien.- dijo el rubio sobando los pies con mas lentitud.

-Asi esta bien! - Ginny doblo sus piernas y dejo a Draco confundido, por el repentino movimiento.- gracias.

-No hay de que.- Draco se habia arrodillado y sin saber a que horas se acerco a Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando a la pelirroja perpleja.

-Mira lo que te...traje Gin- Elan fue apagando su voz al ver aquella escena.

-Elan!- Draco se separo de Ginny...

y esta se ruborizo- que es lo que me ibas a mostrar? 

-Unas flores, muy hermosas que encontre, las corte y te las traje- Elan se acerco a Ginny mirando con deconfianza a Draco.

-Son bellas- dijo Ginny tomandolas y aspirando su olor.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir al castillo- Elan volteo a ver a Ginny y le sonrio- cuando lleguemos sera de noche.

-Tienes razon, yo recojo- dijo Draco, levantando todo con un movimiento de su varita.

Despues de haber recojido y de haberse despedido de ese hermoso lugar con lagrimas (por parte de Ginny), se subieron al carruaje y se dirigieron de nuevo al castillo.

CONTINUARA. 


	22. 6 Meses

Mi alma

Disclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.

Autora: LauraRupert.

27.- 6 Meses.

"A lo largo del sexto mes, el feto ya ocupa casi toda la cavidad intrauterina".

Draco prometio a Ginny que para el sexto mes la llevaria a comprar ropa para el bebe y para ella, cosa que hizo que la pelirroja se ruborizara.

-Buenos dias!- dijo Ginny bajando por las escaleras.

-Hola, por que de tan buen humor?- pregunto Hermione, quien leia un libro (que milagro!).

-Malfoy me va a llevar a comprar ropa para el bebe.

-Que!- pregunto Ron quien acababa de bajar por las escaleras- Malfoy, a ti, comprarte ropa para el bebe?...Gin, no me gusta nada que te juntes con el...a Elan todavia, pero Malfoy?.

-Que tiene de malo, él...no lo conoces, no puedes juzgarlo solo por que su padre era un mortifago y por que es la peor pesadilla de Harry, el es muy bueno conmigo, el es diferente, lo conosco!.

-No estoy muy convencido, no me agrada que todos los dias vayas y te sientes en su mesa- Ron se cruzo de brazos e hizo una mueca.

-Dejala Ron- Hermione hizo aun lado su libro y se acerco a Ron, distrayendolo con un beso apasionado, y por detras, haciendo señas a Ginny para que escapara mientras podia.

-Gracias!- dijo Ginny gritando y saliendo de ahi lo mas rapido que pudo.

-Eso es trampa!- dijo Ron despues de que Hermione lo termino de besar.

-No te oí quejarte?- Hermione sonrio victoriosa, levantando una ceja.

Ginny corrian por uno de los pasillos, por cierto era donde habia quedado de verse con Malfoy.

-Llegas tarde Weasley- Malfoy estaba recargado sobre la pared sexy y sensualmente.

-Lo siento, Ron no me dejaba salir- Ginny acomodo su cabello.

-Y a donde me vas a llevar?

-Ya veremos luego, ahora salgamos de aqui,-Draco se acerco a Ginny y la tomo de las manos- antes de que salga tu hermano y nos encuentre.

Un carruaje negro los esperaba a la salida del castillo, ambos subieron con un poco de prisa.

-Y como te has sentido?- pregunto Draco poniendo un mano sobre el vientre de Ginny.

-Bien, los malestares han desaparecido un poco.

-No te pregunte a ti, sino al bebe- dijo de forma seca- no es cierto amor!- se rectifico de inmediato y le dio una sonrisa amistosa.

Ginny volteo a verlo un poco molesta pero divertida a la vez.

-Que graciosito Malfoy- Ginny se cruzo de brazos y volteo hacia la ventana, viendo el hermoso paisaje, no sabia por que...pero comenzo a sentirse triste, el campo a veces se miraba tan melancolico y el silencio tan nostalgico; la pelirroja suspiro tan profundo que Draco volteo a verla y se le quedo viendo en silencio, recordando cada pequeño detalle de su rostro.

Pequeñas lagrimas saladas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la pelirroja, la nariz comenzo a tomar un color rojizo y sus mejillas uno rosado.

Draco se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio hacia donde estaba ella, sentandose a su lado, le limpio lentamente una lagrima solitaria que vagaba por la mejilla.

-Porque lloras, fue por lo que te dije?- Draco la abrazo por los hombros.

-NO!- Ginny volteo a verlo y le sonrio triste, limpiandose las lagrimas- no, no lo se por que lloro, me senti tan...triste que, no lo se, las lagrimas empezaron a salir solas, descuida...creo que es el embarazo...- le sonrio a Malfoy mas abiertamente- Mama no dejaba de reir cuando estaba embarazada de los gemelos.

Malfoy le sonrio por el comentario y se acerco a ella, dandole un ligero beso en la mejilla, dejando a la pelirroja muy sorprendida, y aunque ella no queria admitirlo...emocinada.

-Ya vamos a llegar- la rodeo por los hombros e hizo que se inclinara hacia el, recargandose en su pecho.

"Por que siento esto, porque estoy enamorada? E aprendido a quererlo...pero mas que quererlo, lo amo...soy una tonta"- pensaba la chica al momento de recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco.

"La quiero tanto, maldicion, me odio, soy un imbecil!- penso Draco acarisiandole el cabello a Ginny- Pero...Elan esta enamorado de ella...pero ella, de quien esta enamorada?".

-Sr?...ya llegamos!- aviso el chofer del carruaje.

-Ven, vamos a bajar- Draco se levanto y la tomo de las manos, levantandola peresosamente.

-Pero si es Diagon Alley- dijo Ginny cuando bajo.

-Si, pero...nunca lo has recorrido todo...ó si?- pregunto Draco viendola con una sonrisa.

-No.- nego la chica.

-Bien, por que mas adelante de la tienda de Madame Malkin...- minetras Draco explicaba, entrelazo su mano con la de la chica y comenzaron a caminar- hay una tienda para damas...Mi Padre y yo acompañabamos a mi Madre; un dia entre con ella, hay ropa para mujeres embarazadas.

DOLCE STIL

-Aqui es- Draco miraba el letrero, mientras que Ginny lo soltaba de la mano y se ponia enfrente de la vitrina, observando la hermosa ropa que habia dentro de la tienda.

-Que hermosa ropa!- a Ginny le brillaban los ojos, habia ropa presiosa...pero ademas se notaba que era muy cara.

-Entremos pues- Draco la tomo de la mano y pasaron a la tienda.

-Sr. Malfoy?- pregunto la joven que atendia.

-Hola Jazbadana, podrias atender a la Srita- Draco le sonrio acidamente.

Jazbadana volteo a ver a Ginny e hizo una mueca de asco, pues la pelirroja llevaba puesto una falda negra de manta y una camiseta blanca del mismo material...un tanto desgastada; la pelirroja se dio cuenta de esa mirada y se sintio incomoda.

-Que es lo que esperas?- preugnto Draco a la joven, pues se habia percatado de la mirada arrogante que le habia hechado a Ginny.

-La atiendo en seguida- volteo con el y le sonrio sensualmente, pero al voltearse con Ginny le sonrio tan falso como los maniquies que habia dentro de esa tienda.- Ven por aqui.

Ginny volteo a ver a Draco y le sonrio timidamente, para despues seguir a la joven.

El tiempo paso con rapidez; la pelirroja encontro tada la ropa adorable...lo unico mal en esa tienda fue la chica que atendio...no dejaba de voltear a ver a Draco y ese le molesto a Ginny.

-Te mirabas bella con toda esa ropa- dijo Draco con una media sonrisa, al ver salir a Ginny de los vestidores.

-Gracias!- dijo Ginny sonriendo abiertamente.

-La ropa que escogiste para el bebe fue excelente!.

-Muchas gracias Malfoy- Ginny se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ah!.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Draco preocupado, pues Ginny se sujetaba el vientre.

-Me pateo!...oh, volvio a hacerlo!- volteo con Draco y le sonrio de manera muy emocionada.

-Ven...sientate!- Draco la tomo de las manos y la sento en un sillon que estaba cercas.

-Oh, otra vez!- Ginny tocaba su vientre con curiosidad- mira...dame tu mano.

-Gin...yo, no- Ginny tomo la mano de Draco y lo jalo hacia ella, haciendo que el rubio se arrodillara por inercia, coloco su mano sobre el redondito vientre y espero a que el "pequeño" volviera a patear.

-Eso es...mira por aqui- Ginny movia la mano de Draco por casi todo el vientre; pero por la parte del ombligo...el rubio sintio como el bebe se movia dentro de la pancita de Ginny.

-Lo senti!- dijo sonriendo- lo siento!.

Ginny lo miraba directo a los ojos, sonreia pues era la primera vez que el bebe la pateaba...y se alegro mas que Draco se enterara con ella...el habia estado ahi cuando escucho su latir y ahora sentia aquellos gestos de vida.

-Aqui estan las cosas...Sr. Malfoy- interrumpio la chica, viendo a Draco de manera super sensual, Ginny noto eso y no le agrado para nada.

-Gracias!- dijo Draco levantandose y sonriendo aun a Ginny, levantandola con cuidado.

-Gracias por comprar aqui Sr. Malfoy- dijo la chica dandole las bolsas a Draco...rosando levemente su mano.

-Podemos irnos...amor?- dijo Ginny haciendo que Draco volteara sorprendido, pues ella solo lo habia dicho una sola vez...no iba a dejar que una chica "x" se robara su momento feliz.

-Si, adelante- Draco aun estaba en shock, extendio una mano señalando la puerta.

Ginny salio hecha una furia, no le dirigio la palabra a Draco mientras iban caminando para llegar al carruaje.

-Que sucede contigo?- pregunto Draco al hartarse de tanto silencio por parte de la pelirroja.

-Que sucede!- repitio Ginny volteandose hacia Draco y viendolo de manera enfadada- que sucede, sucede que...que...que esa chica no dejaba de verte...eso es lo que sucede, no te quitaba la mirada de encima...- Ginny agudizo la voz e imito la voz de aquella joven- "Se le ofrece algo Sr. Malfoy, lo atiendo Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Malfoy...Sr. Malfoy"...resvalosa!- la ultima palabra la dijo mas para ella que para Malfoy, dando la espalda al rubio y cruzandose de brazos.

Malfoy solto una risa entre divertida y arrogante.

-Estas celosa, Weasley?- Malfoy aun tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Celosa?...celosa, pe..pero de que?...yo celosa...de...de esa...esa...

-Calmate!- Draco se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detras, enroscando sus brazos sobre el vientre crecido de Ginny...Draco quito un mechon de cabello y beso la mejilla de Ginny, haciendo que esta se tranquilizara un poco- la unica chica que me interesa eres tu.

Ginny trago saliva y se volteo lentamente, quedadando de frente con Draco.

-Porque dices eso?- Ginny lo miraba directo a los ojos y ansiaba volver a tocar esa boca, probar sus labios.

-Pues...- era ahora o nunca, tendria que decircelo, tendria que hacerlo, decirle que la amaba...y que no podia evitarlo y que el ansiaba con toda su "alma" ser el padre de ese niño- pues...porque...

-Hola chicos!- saludo Elan.

-Elan!- Ginny se separo rapido de Draco, se ruborizo un poco.

-Que haces aqui?- pregunto Draco casi de mala manera.

-Pues...resulta que es dia de salida y como no estabas tu ni Ginny- Elan se cruzo de brazos y enmaraño su cabello de manera sexy- decidi buscarlos, por cierto...- Elan volteo con Ginny sonriendole tiernamente- encontre algo para el bebe.

-Asi?...- Ginny fue sonriente hacia donde estaba Elan- y que es?

-Mira esto- Elan se saco del bolsillo de su pantalon un par de pulseras plateadas con zafiros pequeños incrustados- Que te parece?

-Son hermosas...pero, por que son dos?.

-Bueno...la empleada que me las vendio dijo que eran las ultimas que quedaban, ademas que solo se vendian por pares...puedes aguardar la otra para tu proximo bebe- sugirio Elan viendo la expresion de Ginny, al ver lo pequeñas que eran.

Ginny volteo a verlo, para despues acercarse a Elan y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Wow- Elan sonrio ante el gesto de la chica...poniendose la mano justo donde habia propinado el pequeño beso- y eso que fue?

-Una muestra de agradecimiento- Ginny le sonrio sinceramente- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho, me has ayudado mucho.

-Pues de nada- Elan se metio las manos a los bolsillos y miro a Ginny directo a los ojos.

-Perdon que interrumpa el momento lindo pero...- Draco se puso entre medio de los dos- creo que ya debemos irnos.- Ginny volteo a ver a Draco y el alzo una ceja.

-Si...vamonos.

CONTINUARA. 


	23. 7 Meses

Mi alma

Disclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.

Autora: LauraRupert.

Hola! como estan?...que dijeron?..esta autora ya se volvio sangrona y ya ni nos saluda!...I´m sorry!...lo que pasa es que el tiempo no me ayuda; pero no se crean que me e olvidado de ustedes siempre leo sus reviews y ganas no me faltan de responderselos...en fin...que les esta pareciendo la historia?...les gusta?...saben? Ya estamos en los ultimos capitulos! y yo estoy muy muy satisfecha!; en lo personal a mi me encanta este FF(y ahora tmb el de Mia...sniff...sniff, que por cierto nadie a querido leer...en relidad es muy bueno y MUY romantico...solo que contiene lemmon y tematicas un poco fuertes...si leen esto...POR FAVOR LEAN EL DE MIA...SE LOS JURO ES MUY BUENO Y NO SE VAN A ARREPENTIR DE HABERLO LEIDO...POR FAVOR!... se encuentra en Drama/Romance, clasificacion R o M o NC 17...o como lo quieran llamar...pero leanlo!...ok desahogo personal...es que me entristece que solo dos lo hayan leido...sniff...sniff)

Ok esta historia es de 31 ó 32 capitulos, que para ustedes seran como 24 ó 25 (ya que subi 6 en uno solo)...weno...me dio gusto saludarlas y agradecerles...perate!...que mala soy!no les e agradecido nada!...CHICAS! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME SON DE GRAN APOYO MORAL Y JEJE ME ELEVAN LA AUTOESTIMA...GRACIAS! GRACIAS...MIL GRACIAS!. Un beso a todas y A LEER!.

28.- 7 Meses.

-Gin?

-Si, Elan?

-Quieres ser mi novia?

Ginny habia ido borrando su sonrisa lentamente, esa pregunta la habia dejado bastante impresionada, dejo de aventar piedras al lago; su cabello largo contrastaba con el rojo atardecer y pequeños mechones curiosos cruzaban su cara al soplo del viento.

-Y que le vas a responder?

-No lo se, Parvati!- Ginny caminaba de un lado a otro...parandose por fin, delante de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera.

-Cuando te pregunto eso?- interrogo Lavander mordiendo una rana de chocolate, estaba acostada sobre la cama de Ginny.

-Antier.

-Pues yo le diria que si!- dijo Parvati acostandose aun lado de Lavander- es guapo, es un Slytherin, es oriental, tiene un lindo color de ojos..ya dije que era guapo?

-Si- contestaron Lavander y Ginny al mismo tiempo- y eso que no lo conoces bien...- Ginny se oyo soñadora y se sento cercas de la ventana- es el tan tierno, simpatico, gracioso, emprendedor, a veces tiene su caracter...y tan romantico es el.

-Entonces dile que si!- Parvati se oyo mas emocionada que Ginny.

-Pero no lo amo.

-Entonces?...te gusta un poco?

-Bueno...si, es guapo- respondio Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo.-pero...

-Te agrada su compania, te trata bien, le agrada a tu familia, se lleva bien con Ron?...que mira que es el mas dificil de congeniar.

-Si, si, si y si.

-Pues adelante!- la animo Parvati.

-Porque no lo intentas?...tal vez llegues a quererlo- Lavander la miraba con ojos de borrego tierno

-Como el te quiere a ti.-continuo Parvati

-Y que va a pasar con Malfoy?- suspiro Ginny tristemente.

-El te a insinuado algo?-pregunto Parvati- te adicho...que siente algo especial, o no se?

Ginny paso a vagar por sus recuerdos y encontro por aquellos donde Malfoy habia estado para su bebe...salvarle la vida (en dos ocaciones: en la enfermeria y en la torre de astronomia), al escuchar su latir, comprarle ropa (mira que no era su obligacion) y al sentir las primeras pataditas.

En cambio Elan, la habia ayudado a salir de la depresion en la que se habia metido cuando la violaron, al saber lo de su embarazo la ayudo bastante aceptando el ser el padre del niño y hacerce responsable delante de sus padres (de los de Ginny).

-No- respondio Ginny regresando a la realidad.

-Entonces si no pasa nada con Malfoy, que suceda algo con Elan- Parvati se levanto de la cama y se dirgio hacia Ginny, y cuando hubo llegado a ella, la abrazo por los hombros.

-Intentalo!- Lavander se habia unido al grupo, sonriendo a ambas chicas- UN ABRAZO DE OSO!

-Hay Lav, me apachurras!- se quejo Parvati- ademas, este bebe...- Parvati acarisio la pancita de Ginny-...me pateo, lo hizo...otra vez, me pateo...lo hizo, lo hizo!.

-Vamos a desayunar...les parece?...TENGO HAMBRE!.

Las tres chicas salieron de la casa de griffindor prorrumpiendo en caracajadas.

Elan estaba muy pensativo, el se encontraba en una esquina de la cama de Draco, sus ojos rasgados estaban mas cerrados de lo normal y el color azul rey profundo de sus ojos estaba mas oscuro de lo habitual.

-En que piensas?- pregunto Draco saliendo de la ducha, con una toalla envuelta sobre la cintura (n/a: mmm, por que Jo Rowling creo cosas tan bellas como Draco Malfoy!), mientras que con otra toalla secaba su cabello de melena mediana.

-Eh?...yo?- pregunto Elan volviendo a la realidad

-Si, tu...no hay alguien mas en el cuarto?...ó si?- Draco camino algunos cm para tomar la ropa de su cama.

-Pues...- Elan iba contarle lo de Ginny, pero se quedo callado y recordo lo que la chica habia dicho.

-FB- Elan...- Ginny no podia creer lo que sus oidos habian escuchado, estaba muy impactada- yo...

-Gin, no me rechaces..por favor, dame una oportunidad- Elan la tomo amorosamente de las manos- yo, nunca te haria daño, solo quiero quererte como a nadie...por favor!.

-Elan?- Ginny lo miraba a los ojos y sabia ella que el decia la verdad- Dejame pensarlo...de acuerdo?.

-Si..yo esperare el tiempo que sea nesesario- Elan beso las manos de la chica y sonrio muy emocionado.

-Solo te pido un favor...no comentes esto con nadie...si?

-De acuerdo, no dire absolutamente nada.-FFB-

-Y?- Draco esperaba la respuesta del oriental, mientras se abrochaba la bragueta del pantalon.

-Pues, pensaba en una chica.

-Asi?- sonrio Draco malvado- y quien es la nueva victima?- solto una sonrisa acida.

-Pues...Patil- solto Elan solo por decir un nombre.

-Cual de las dos?...Ravenclaw o Griffindor?

-Griffindor- Elan miraba directo hacia la nada, pues pensaba en Ginny.

-Escogiste a la peor...es una zorra de primera.

-Oye!- Elan tomo una almohada y se la avento a Draco- calmado! vale?...y tu?...me preocupas, ultimamente no te e visto cortejando a ninguna chica...te gustan lo chicos?- pregunto Elan con cara de asco.

-Me encantan- Draco alzo una ceja de forma sensual y villana al mismo tiempo- tu me gustas!.

-Me das asco- solto Elan.

-Si, yo tambien me siento nauseabundo...- dijo sarcastico, para despues cambiar su voz a una despectiva- Obvio no me gustan los chicos!

-Entonces?

-No hay ninguna chica que me interese- dijo Draco poniendose una camiseta color negro.

-A ti nunca te han interesado las chicas...bueno si, pero me refiero a que nunca las tomas en cuent...

-Se a lo que te refieres, pero...ahora es diferente.

-Lo es?- pregunto Elan con una sonrisa divertida e incredula.

-Claro que lo es, idiota!.

-Y por que lo es, ahora?

-Pues porque...- Draco sonrio para si (le daba la espalda a Elan) y penso en Ginny, pues ella le interesaba y todo era diferente.- porque si, solo lo es y punto.

-Bueno...vamos a desayunar quieres...muero de hambre!- Elan se levanto de la cama y camino apresuradamente hacia la puerta, pues parece que lo que habia dicho era cierto- tardas semanas dandote una ducha!

-Y tu no te bañas en años.

EN EL COMEDOR.

-E´to e´ta delioso- Ginny tenia la boca llena de pay de queso.

-No hables con la boca llena!- la reprendio Parvati.

-Lo ´iento- Ginny sonrio.

-Toma- aparecio una mano por detras de Ginny- limpiate la boca- ofreciendo un pañuelo blanco y suave.

-Gracias!- dijo Ginny tomandolo para despues voltear con aquella persona.- Malfoy!

-Hola amor!- Draco se inclino saludandola con un beso en la mejilla.- Provecho!- cuerveo la boca sonriendo (como solo el sabe), para despues marcharse a su mesa.

-Amor?- pregunto Lavander.

-Te dio un beso en la mejilla?- pregunto Parvati un poco furiosa.

-Si, que tiene de malo eso?...asi nos llevamos el y yo, no hay nada malo en eso- Ginny hecho un vistazo hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio como Draco se sentaba con elgancia y arrogancia al mismo tiempo, desaciendo a los demas con la mirada- solo somos amigos- la pelirroja agacho la cabeza y unos ojos grises se fijaron en ella, mirandola con ternura y frunciendo un poco la boca cuando desvio su mirada para ponerla sobre su comida- solo eso, nada mas- Ginny levanto el rostro y sonrio a sus amigas.

-Hola, Gin!- saludo Elan con una hermosa sonrisa y su cabello rubio y corto de una manera sexymente despeinado.

-Hola, Elan...quieres sentarte?- pregunto Ginny haciendose a un lado dandole cabida al oriental.

-No, no gracias- Elan estaba muy nervioso, sus manos sudaban y las movia constantemente- Gin?..podemos hablar?...a solas?

-Si, claro!- Ginny trago saliva sonrio con Elan para despues voltearse con Lavander y Parvati sonriendoles de forma como de "ahi voy".

Ginny se levanto, poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre, para que no se lastimara el bebe.

-Dejame ayudarte!- se ofrecio Elan amablemente.

-Gracias!.

De lejos, Draco observo la escena, fruncio el entrecejo y los celos lo invadieron...a donde demonios llevaba Elan a Ginny, y por que solos?...sin darse cuenta habia pinchado un pedaso de carne con demasiada fuerza, rompiendo el plato.

-Demaciada fueza, Malfoy.

-Mejor el plato que tu rostro, no Zabbini?- volteo Draco con Zabbini, mirandolo de una manera realmente asesina.

-Continuas con ese mal genio, por eso la Weasley no te hace caso.

-Que!- Malfoy estaba apunto de estrellar su puño contra la nariz perfecta de Blaise...como se atrevia el imbecil este a decirle eso, y por que le decia lo de Weasley?- sera mejor que cierres el oscico, si no quieres que te desfigure el rostro.

-Bueno...aya tu!- Zabbini continuo con su tarea de desayunar y Malfoy no quitaba la mirada de la puerta del comedor...esperando a ver a que horas...se les ocurria entrar.

-No puedo estar aqui!- se dijo Draco para si mismo, levantandose apresuradamente de la mesa.

Se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta de salida y cuando lo hubo hecho se encontro a Elan y a Ginny...

besandose.

(n/a: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

UNA SEMANA DESPUES.

-Que pasa viejo, por que has estado tan serio con nosotros?- pregunto Elan, los tres comian en la mesa de Slytherin.

-No se, tu dimelo- dijo Draco secamente y de mala manera.

-Que tienes Malfoy?- pregunto Ginny dulcemente.

Draco volteo a verla, iba hacerlo de una forma ruda, pero sus ojos a tan solo persivir su suave piel no pudo y la miro con tristeza.

-Nada.- contesto serio y dirigiendo su mirada a su comida.

-Draco, hay algo que Gin y yo queremos decirte.

-Asi, y que es?- pregunto sin darle mucha importancia.

-Pues...- Elan se puso nervioso y Draco voltea a ver a ambos- Ginny y yo...Ginny es mi novia.

Draco sintio su alma huir de su cuerpo, solo se quedo ahi viendo a ambos chicos, sin ninguna expresion en su cara...el rubio no quizo hablar...por que si lo hacia, podria soltar todo (que amaba a Ginny y que en ese instante odiaba a Elan), lo unico que hizo, fue levantarse de la mesa en silencio.

-A donde vas?- pregunto Elan preocupado.

Ginny tan solo sintio una opresion en su corazon, de alguna manera le dolio el silencio de Malfoy.

Asi como si nada Draco salio del comedor sin mirar atras, sin mirar a Elan, sin mirar a Ginny.

CONTINUARA.

POR FAVOR!...NO ME MATEN!...LO SE A MI TMB ME DUELE...pero son cosas de la vida, cosas que deben pasar, cosas que no se pueden evitar... y otra cosa que no se puede evitar es seguir leyendo este fic...asi que...ORALE!...AL SIG. CHAPTER!. 


	24. Alma

Mi alma

Disclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro. Algunos parrafos que aparecen son de la cancion de "Alma" de "Mago de Oz".

Autora: LauraRupert.

28.- Alma.

2 meses,(Ginny ya iba a cumplir los 9 meses) habian pasado casi 2 meses desde que Draco vio a Ginny y a Elan besandose y a la semana...le habian dicho que andaban, esa fue la peor noticia que habia recibido en toda su vida; ya no andaba con ellos, habia vuelto a hacer aquel chico arrogante.

"-Tendria que haberle dicho todo desde un principio- Draco caminaba solitario por un pasillo- MALDICION!"

"---Mi cuerpo se canso, mi vida bostezo, pero mi mente sigue en pie.  
No es una cuenta atras, es otro ciclo mas es un principio, no es el fin---"

-Malfoy?

-Que es lo que quieres Weasley?

-Saber que le hisite a mi hermana- repondio Ron cruzandose de brazos y esperando a que Malfoy le diera la cara.

-Yo no le hice nada- respondio Malfoy enfadado y preocupado a la vez...de solo saber que algo malo le podia pasar(o estar pasando) a la pelirroja le dolia pensarlo.

-Si, si lo hiciste...Malfoy?- Ron le puso una mano sobre el hombro y Draco volteo lentamente.- Estas enamorado de mi hermana...cierto?.

-Que!- evadio Draco soltando una risita soprendida y sarcastica.

-Se que te gusta mi hermana,- Ron lo miraba directamente a los ojos...estaba muy serio- me di cuenta, el dia que Elan y tu fueron a casa...como la mirabas, no soy tonto Malfoy; la gabardina verde que llebaba cuando salimos del colegio...era tuya, ademas vi cuando la estabas...besando en el patio a la mañana siguiente.

-Que?...pero?.

-Yo miraba por la ventana...al principio pense que querias burlarte de mi hermana...pero despues, al ver tu comportamiento hacia ella me dijo lo contrario.

-Debes estar equivacado, Weasley...a mi, no me gusta tu her...

-Te equivocas, soy hombre Malfoy...y se que a ti te gusta mi hermana...tu mirada te delata, tu comportamiento hacia ella...tu no eras asi, aceptalo!.

Draco se quedo callado, apreto fuerte la mandibula y sus ojos se pusieron un poco brillosos, miraba a Ron directo a los ojos, trago saliva y despues agacho la mirada.

-Si, me gusta tu hermana...- despues de haber dicho esto, levanto la cabeza y con las palabras apretadas dijo- estoy enamorado de ella.

"---Mi alma quiere volar, ser agua, ser briza del mar y ser la flor que tu jardin temprano llegue hasta ti.---"

-Y ella de ti- dijo Ron muy serio y con la mandibula igual de apretada que la de Draco...debio estar mental en ese momento, le habia dicho a Malfoy que su hermana estaba enamorado de el.

-Que,- Draco miro muy sorprendido al pelirrojo.

-Lo se porque...no se mira emocionada con Elan; en cambio al solo mencionar tu nombre...le brillan los ojos.

-Estas seguro, de lo que me estas diciendo, Weasley?- Draco lo tomo de los hombros...su "alma" se avivo un poco al oir aquellas palabras.

-Crees que no estubiera seguro, para venir y "yo" contarte esto...presisamente?.

-Donde esta ella?

-No lo se- respondio Ron con sinceridad.

-Voy a buscarla...y gracias por lo que me has dicho Weasley.

-Adelante.

Draco corrio por algunos pasillos de la escuela, pero en uno de ellos se topo con...(EMPIEZA LO BUENO!)

-Cuidado idiota!.

-Cierra el oscico Potter, no estoy de humor para tus pendejadas- Malfoy buscaba a Ginny con la mirada...no sabia por que sentia un profundo odio hacia Harry, lo de molestarlo lo hacia solo con fin de desaburrirse.

-A quien buscas, Malfoy?

-A la Weasley...Ginny- respondio sin darle mucha importancia- tu no las has visto?.

-Para que la quieres?

-Para decirle algo...ademas, a ti que te importa!.

-Me importa imbecil...ella fue mi novia y ese bebe que espera...-Harry se quedo callado, iba a cometer un error...ó ya lo habia cometido?.

-Ese bebe que?- Malfoy tomo a Harry por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanto con habilidad- habla gusano cara rajada, que pasa con el bebe de Ginny.- Draco lo sacuido levemente, pero Harry no decia ni media palabra- que hables!- dijo Draco dandole un puñetaso fuerte en la boca, sacandole sangre en abundancia.

-Quieres que hable?- Grito Harry escupiendo bastante sagre y saliba- QUIERES OIRLO...BIEN, YO SOY EL PADRE DE ESE NIÑO, ESE BEBE QUE ESPERA GINNY ES MIO!...MIO!.

-INFELIZ!- Draco le dio un puñetazo mas fuerte que el primero- TU FUISTE EL QUE LA VIOLO, ERES LA PEOR BASURA QUE E VISTO EN MI VIDA, COMO TE ATREVISTE- acada palabra que decia Draco, golpeaba a Harry en la cara y el estomago- COMO PUDISTE LASTIMASRLA ASI?...

-Que pasa?...Malfoy dejalo!.

-No Elan!...voy a acabar con la vida de este gusano- Elan trataba de apartarlo de Harry, pero Draco golpeaba con fuerza el estomago de Harry, propinandole unas santas patadas.

-Ya basta!- grito Elan dandole un puñetazo en la cara a Draco.

-Que te pasa imbecil!- Draco se toco el labio y tenia un poco de sangre.

-Pasa que Ginny quiere hablar contigo- dijo Elan muy enojado, tomo un poco de aire y despues le extendio la mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse- vamos...te esta esperando.

Draco lo miro un poco enfadado y despues acepto la ayuda que el oriental le brindaba.

-Y TU GUSANO...ME LAS PAGARAS LUEGO...ESTA VES TE SALVARON, PERO PÁRA LA PROXIMA...CUIDATE, QUE NO VAS A SALIR BIEN LIBRADO- Draco dio una ultima patada a Harry y lo dejo tirado en el piso. Ahora entendia por que ese odio hacia el, Harry Potter, el niño que vivio, fue el infeliz que habia violado a una jovencita de 16 años...pero no cualquier jovencita, era Ginny..."su" Ginny.

En el camino, ni Elan ni Draco se dirigieron la palabra; Malfoy por que lo detuvo de darle una paliza a Harry y Elan porque...

FB

Ginny y Elan estaban besandose, afuera en los jardines del colegio, sentados en una banca.

-Gin?- hablo Elan despues de haber terminado el beso y ver con adoracion a la chica- yo..yo queria hacerte una pregunta.

-Si?- dijo Ginny sonriente, desde que habian empezado su relacion se sentia bien, sentia que todo el tiempo iba a estar protegida y sentia que aun era amiga de Elan, y no su novia, la unica diferencia ahora entre ellos era que se besaban...extrañaba a Draco, extrañaba sus palabras...sus chistes, su sonrisa (que solo ella y Elan conocian), las muecas que hacia para hacerla reir, lo cariñoso que era con ella, la ternura que utilizaba cuando se trataba de su bebe...lo extrañaba tanto a el y no podia evitarlo.- y que pregunta me quieres hacer?.

-Bueno...yo...es dificil, ok- Elan tomo una enorme bocanada de aire y tambien las manos de Ginny.- Gin?...quieres...quieres casarte conmigo?

Elan lo dijo tan rapido que Ginny parecio no oirlo, pero lo hizo y habia quedado en una estado de Shock...le estaban pidiendo matrimonio...

-Que dices?...se que somos muy jovenes para casarnos, pero...podemos esperar a que tengamos la mayoria de edad y- Elan hablaba como loco y la chica aun seguia en shock (aunque oia todo con claridad)- yo, te amo enteramante y tambien amo a ese bebe y yo, solo quiero cuidarte y...

-Elan?- hablo porfin la chica- yo, Elan...no crees que es muy apresurado para..hablar de una boda, tu lo has dicho: "somos muy jovenes" y...Elan, gracias...gracias por amarnos tanto, a mi y a mi bebe...pero...

Elan cayo en la cuenta, hace dias que la notaba distinta, es mas...desde aquel dia que le dijieron a Malfoy que ellos dos tenian una relacion, la noto diferente...El alejamiento de Malfoy...la seriedad de Ginny...hace dias que lo sabia, pero no queria aceptarlo...hoy tenia que hacerlo.

-No me amas...cierto?- dijo Elan muy serio, pero su alma llorando por dentro.

Ginny agacho la mirada y varias segundos despues volteo a verlo, lloraba.

-Elan...yo, lo siento...yo trate de amarte como hombre, pero...- Ginny lloraba mas abundantemente- pero solo te amo como amigo...casi como a un hermano.

-No, no digas nada...entiendo, me duele decirlo- Elan sonreia tristemente y sus ojos vidriosos estaban- pero...tu amas a Malfoy...verdad?.

Ginny lo miro sorprendida...tan obvia habia sido?.

-Gin, yo no voy y no quiero ser un impedimento para tu felicidad, te amo y por que te amo no quiero verte triste, si tu felicidad esta con el...adelante!.

-Y asi me dejas, no estas enojado conmigo, no me odias por no amarte?.

-Cuando alguien ama se perdona lo que sea, cuando alguien ama, no busca su propia felicidad, si no la de la otra persona.

-Elan!- Ginny se lanzo sobre el y lloro sobre su pecho, odiandose por no poder corresponder ese amor tan grande y tan puro que el sentia hacia ella- Encontraras algun dia a alguien que te ame tanto como tu sabes amar y en realidad, en verdad perdoname.

-Descuida...mientras tenga tu amistad me conformo- Elan la tomo de la barbilla y le levanto el rostro, limpiandole con la otra mano las lagrimas saladas que salian de sus ojos.

-Te quiero.- y Ginny se acerco a el, dandole un ultimo y tierno beso sobre los labios.

FFB

-Ya llegamos- dijo Elan, rompiendo el hielo.

-Nunca antes habia visto esta puerta por aqui.

-Es el cuarto de los requisitos...un cuarto magico, en el cual si tu lo nesecitas...este aparece- Elan suspiro de forma triste- ella te esta esperando adentro.

-No vas a entrar?- pregunto de mala gana.

-No, ella quiere hablar contigo...no conmigo.- Elan dio meda vuelta y se alejo de ahi.

Draco giro la perilla y entro al cuarto, ahi..habia un sillon negro y millones de cojines tirados en el piso...tmb, una ventana que dejaba entrar la luz del dia.

-Kyotsuki me dijo que nesecitabas hablar conmigo...de que se trata?- dijo Draco en tono serio, Ginny estaba sentada en el sillon y miraba directo hacia el suelo.

-Bueno...yo- Ginny volteo a verlo- que te sucedio en la boca?- pregunto Ginny alarmada, levantandose del sillon y dirigiendose a el, sin antes tomar una servilleta de la mesa (y k hora aperecio la inche mesa?)

-Weasley?- Draco miraba su rostro, mientras ella limpiaba cuidadosamente su labio- por que no me dijiste que...- Draco la detuvo e hizo que ella volteara a verlo a los ojos- el imbecil de Potter fue el que...el que te lastimo asi?- dejo a Ginny en un estado de shock "como se entero?- penso la chica"

-Como sabes que fue el?- pregunto Ginny con un nudo en la garganta...derramando una lagrima gorda.

-El imbecil de Potter me lo confeso- dijo Draco limpiando aquella lagrima con su dedo pulgar- lo habria matado de no ser por Elan.

-Que, el esta bien?

-Como puedes preocuparte por el, despues de todo el daño que te a hecho?- pregunto Draco un tanto enfadado.

-No tengo el corazon para odiar a una persona- Ginny quito la mano de Draco, de su rostro y se dirigio al sillon.

"---Mi alma quiere volar, romper cadenas y soñar y con tu voz oirte hablar me llevo amor, me llevo paz.---"

-De que...de que quirias hablar conmigo?.- pregunto Draco cambiando el tema.

-Es que aun no te das cuenta?- Ginny lo miraba a los ojos.

-De que hablas?

-Olvidalo...puedes irte...si lo deseas.

-No...porque yo soy el que quiere ahora, hablar contigo- dijo Draco sentandose aun lado de la pelirroja.

-Y que es lo que quieres decirme.

-Que te amo- Draco hablo sin rodeos y se fue directo al punto.

-Que?- Ginny derramo algunas cuantas lagrimas mas (para variar), volteo a ver a Draco (lo tenia a su lado)

-Que te amo...no se exactamente desde cuando...pero te amo, ya me canse de finjir...

-Que!

-Dejame cuidarte- Draco la miraba a los ojos y los de el comenzaban a humedeserce.- dejame amarte, dejame cuidar a tu hijo, dejame ser parte de ti, como tu eres parte de mi.

-El sueño...eres tu- Ginny trago saliva.- eres tu.- Ginny se lanzo hacia los brazos de Draco y lloro sobre su pecho- eres tu- dijo Ginny levantando su rostro y acercandose a los labios de Draco, besandolo lentamente.

Draco puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Ginny y la beso de una manera lenta y tierna...ansiaba mas que nada en el mundo probar sus labios y sentir el calor de su cuerpo cercas del suyo...se le habia cumplido.

CONTINUARA.

WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...no me odien por dejarlo asi!...ya ven que recompenza al anterior?...por eso les decia que las cosas pasan por algo!.

Y que creyeron?...se acabara la historia y Harry no recibira su paliza?...tenia que ser Malfoy el que se la diera...a poco no? y ese Elan!...tan hermoso y buen amigo!...(aun que ustedes no lo crean...asi soy yo...haria cualquier cosa...sacrificaria cualquier cosa para ver feliz a mis amigos(as)...ejem...creo que este comentario no va aqui!) y Ron...Roncito de mi vida, corazon, alma, mente y cuerpo (bueno...exagere un poquito!) que lindo, que lindo...mira que primero comportarse frio y malvado con Ginny para despues armarse de valor y enfrentarsele a Malfoy de esta manera!...los amo! (Ron y Malfoy...y los gemelos y Harry y Neville y...en fin no me pongan mucha atencion!).

Weno ahora si es todo por hoy, espero los hayan disfrutado y yo las mmm, bueno ustedes me leeran la semana que viene...ok?...gracias por perder el tiempo leyendo mis fantasias y ustedes por imaginar mi mundo!...UN BESO Y HASTA LUEGO!

PD: UNOS CUANTOS REVIEWS NO ME CAERIAN NADA MAL...EH?...ADIOSIN!

ATTE LAURARUPERT.

LOS CAPITUL;OS QUE SIGUIEN AHORA SI YA SON LOS ULTIMOS! SNIFF SNIFF TT 


	25. 8 Meses

Mi alma

Disclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.

Autora: LauraRupert.

29.- 8 Meses.

" En el octavo mes, la maduracion se completa"

Draco y Ginny se besaban apasionadamente, era un beso totalmente diferente a los pocos que se habian dado; Draco lo estaba disfrutando como nunca, la tenia tomada de la nunca y chupaba los labios de la chica con deleite, mientras tanto, Ginny lo abrazaba por el cuello y sentia como la mano izquierda acarisiaba su ya crecido vientre, la mano de Draco comenzo a vagar hacia los botones de la capa, desabrochando lentamente; la capa cayo al suelo y ahora comenzaba a desabotonar la blusa, pero al desabrochar el primer boton, Ginny lo separo.

-No...no esta bien- dijo entrecortadamente, recargando su frente con la de Draco- esto que estamos haciendo no esta nada bien...- los ojos de Ginny se humedecieron dejando resvalar lagrimas saladas-...te..tengo...tengo miedo- dijo por ultimo escondiendo su rostro sobre el pecho del rubio.

-Ginny,- Draco le levanto el rostro, haciendo que su mirada se fundiera en una sola, limpiandole una lagrima solitaria que rondaba la mejilla rosada de la chica- dejame enseñarte a amar de nuevo- se acerco al rostro de Ginny, cerrando los ojos, acarisio con su nariz la de ella.- dejame amarte. Yo no quiero hacerte daño...quiero tan solo amarte.

-Pero, tengo miedo- dijo derramando mas lagrimas y mirando hacia el suelo- esos malditos recuerdos regresan a mi mente! y siento como si Har...- Ginny se callo repentinamente, limpiandose varias lagrimas que empapaban su rostro...en ese momento no se iba a permitir que Harry la atormentara de nuevo- como si el que me violo me estubiera tocando, siento sus manos vagando por mi cuerpo...no puedo evitarlo!- Ginny clavo su mirada en la de Draco, se acerco a el y le dio un beso en los labios- lo siento yo, no...- y derrepente se alejo de Draco y se dirigio a la puerta dispuesta a salir de ahi, pero una suave mano tomo la suya, haciendola voltear.

-No te vallas!- pidio Draco tiernamente, hacercandose a ella con rapidez y abrazandola por la cintura- no te vallas- comenzo a besar sus mejillas y depues hizo un camino de besos hasta llegar al oido de Ginny y susurro sobre el- cada vez...- Draco le dio un beso sobre la oreja- que yo te bese...- otro beso- y vengan a tu mente esas escenas desagradables...-beso- piensa en mi...- beso- y si esos recuerdos persisten...- beso por ultimo la oreja y le acarisio lentamente el cuello con la nariz, haciendo que ella ladeara un poco la cabeza dejando a Draco acarisiar su cuello sin problemas-. Llamame y yo respondere- comenzo a besar lentamente el cuello...haciendo que Ginny disfrutara sus carisias.- y si piensas que es un sueño...- Draco subio lentamente, besando la barbilla para despues terminar rosando los labios de Ginny, y mirandola directamente a lo ojos (ella los tenia cerrados)- abre tus ojos y mira los mios- terminando de decir esto Ginny abrio sus ojos y los clavo sobre unos gris que la miraban con adoracion.

-No me ire...- Ginny dio un besito tierno a Draco- si tu te quedas conmigo- le sonrio mientras acarisiaba con lentitud el cabello rubio y largo (bueno...no esta tan largo, es de tamaño mediano) de Draco.

-Me quedare contigo- Draco sonrio levemente- siempre.

La luz del atardecer entraba por su ventana, bañando el cuarto de un color rojizo anaranjado, haciendo que sus cuerpos parecieran una sombra.

Draco la beso con mesura, haciendo sentir a Ginny como si fuera una artesania de vidrio y que con el mas minimo contacto fuese a romperse.

Dieron varios pasos hacia atras, topandose con la enorme cama, con sabanas blancas y almohadas grandes y suaves; Draco la recosto con cuidado, acostandose a un lado de ella (para no lastimar al bebe), admirandola como nunca en su vida.

-Piensas verme todo el dia?- pregunto Ginny sonriente.- o vas a besarme?

A Draco le brillaron los ojos con intensidad; Ginny le habia dado a entender que deseaba algo mas...aunque el se hubiera conformado con solo verla.

-Que dices?- pregunto con una sonrisa- que quieres que haga?.

-Podrias...- Ginny sonrio entre apenada y picara a la vez, agachando la mirada- besarme,- respondio clavando sus ojos en el rostro de Draco y levantando su mano para acarisiar con prestancia la mejilla del rubio- acarisiarme tal vez,- se oyo seria y desidida- ó...- Ginny trago saliva dificilmente y se puso de un precioso color rosa viejo- amarme.- respondio ella por ultimo, Draco se acerco a ella y quedo a unos cuantos centimetros de besarla.

-Te amo...a ti y a ese bebe que llevas dentro de ti, no importa que yo no sea el padre- y dicho esto la beso, una mano acarisiaba la pancita de Ginny, para despues ir subiendo lentamnete por debajo de la blusa.

-Espera!- Ginny quito la mano de Draco y la puso sobre su mejilla- aun tengo un poco de miedo.

-Todo va a estar bien.- dijo Draco acercandose y besandola con ternura.- No podria hacerte daño, si te amo con toda el "alma".

Ginny se estaba dejando llevar por las carisias tiernas y suaves de Draco, nada comparadas con las de aquella noche horrible.

Draco quito con lentitud cada prenda de ropa del cuerpo de Ginny; ahora, ahi estaba ella, desnuda ante los ojos del rubio y al él le parecio el angel mas hermoso de toda la tierra y el universo magico entero.

-No me mires de esa forma!- se quejo Ginny tratando de cubrirse- de seguro me e de mirar fea...esta barrigita no me adorna nada!

-Te equivocas, esa pancita...- Draco se acerco a ella y le acariso el vientre redondito- hace que seas la persona mas atractiva que han visto mis ojos.

-Solo lo dices...por que?...te gusto.

-Y aunque no me gustaras; esa pancita hace que te veas hermosa...te confienzo algo, antes de saber que estabas embarazada, habia algo que me atraia a ti, algo que hacia que te miraras preciosa...dicen que el embarazo hace ver bella a las mujeres...no se equivocaron.

Ginny sonrio apenada y agacho la cabeza, pero Draco no permitio que la agachara un cemtimetro mas, la tomo de la barbilla y aprisiono sus labios contra los de ella.

De pronto ambos estaban sobre la cama, desnudos y sus cuerpos tocantose, seintiendose como uno solo (estaban recostados de lado) Draco besaba desmesuradamente el cuello de Ginny, mientras que ella acarisiaba su espalda y besaba el lubulo de la oreja del rubio.

Derrepente su corazon se sintio tan lleno de algo jamas experimentado, tan extasiado que en un segundo se olvido...asi, simplemente, se le borro ese mal recuerdo de su mente, se esfumo, dejo de existir.

Draco vago hacia abajo del cuello, acarisiando los senos de Ginny haciendo que de ella salieran unos gemidos, su pecho se elevaba, tenia la respiracion acelerada. Él siguio su recorrido, besando el vientre de Ginny.

-Me amas?- pregunto el rubio recargando su cabeza sobre el vientre de Ginny.

-Te amo- Ginny no pudo evitar llorar, pero no era de tristeza, si no que se sentia la persona mas feliz de todo el mundo. Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Draco y acarisio su cabello, despeinadolo levemente.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos; parcialmente, habian hecho el amor, lo unico que falto fue el coito, pero para ellos no era necesario haber llegado a la penetracion, con tan solo besarse, acarisiarse, verse y oirse fue importante para ellos, fue como si la union en si, se hubiera completado enteramente.

El viento acarisiaba sus cuerpos desnudos, ahora la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana dando un color azul rey palido...faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que Ginny terminara su octavo mes, en el cual el "bebe" complementaria su maduracion.

Draco aun seguia con su cabeza sobre el vientre de Ginny, mientras que sus brazos rodeaban la "cintura" de esta misma, con lentitud abrio los ojos y volteo hacia arriba, sonriendo al recordar las ultimas palabras que le habia dicho Ginny antes de dormirse.

-Tambien te amo- susurro tratando de no despertar a Ginny, dio un beso a la pancita de Ginny y dijo- me encantaria que tu fueras mi hijo, me encataria yo ser tu padre- termiando de decir esto volvio a recostarse sobre el vientre de Ginny, dio un leve beso y se quedo dormido. Cuando cerro los ojos...sin saberlo, derramo una lagrima, una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla y callo sobre el vientre, sobre "el bebe".

CONTINUARA.

Chicas...que creen?...AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! Y AL PENULTIMO...SNIF, SNIF. 


	26. 9 Meses y Tiempo Despues

Mi alma

Disclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.

Autora: LauraRupert.

30.- 9 Meses y Tiempo Despues.

Ginny estaba recargada sobre el pecho desnudo de Draco, la luz de la luna daba sobre sus rostros.

Una pulsada en el vientre de Ginny hizo que esta se despertara.

-Ah!- Ginny puso sus manos sobre su vientre, tratando de calmar el dolor- hay..me duele... Draco...Draco...- Ginny movio lentamente a Draco, pues el chico estaba profundamente dormido- Draco...Ah, despierta!...AAHHH!

-Que sucede?- el rubio desperto al oir el grito de su chica- que es lo que pasa?

-El b..beb..el bebe...creo que- Ginny ya estaba sudando y su respiracion era agitida- creo que ya va a nacer...ah!..duele..me duele Draco, me duele mucho!- Ginny no pudo evitar que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Draco se levanto de la cama y se vistio lo mas rapido que pudo, para despues ayudar a vestirse a la pelirroja.

-Vamos a la enfermeria...- Draco la tomo de la mano y salieron con rapidez del cuarto, dirigiendose con cuidado a al enfermeria.- respira profundo.

-Que es lo que estoy tratando de hacer...- Ginny apreto con una fuerza tremenda la mano de Draco...haciendo que este hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-Cuidado!...mi mano no tiene la culpa.

-Lo siento, amor.

-Descuida...llegaremos en un momento.

Pero a unos cuantos metros de la enfermeria, se aparecio la enfermera de la escuela con una cama flotante.

-Acuestese aqui Srita. Weasley- ordeno con un poco de impaciencia.- aque hora empezaron las pulsaciones.

-Eh?- Draco estaba confundido.

-cuando empezo el dolor?

-Hace como unos 20 minutos.

-Estan a punto de nacer.- dijo la enfermera entrando en un cuarto personal, junto con Ginny que gritaba del dolor- Sr. Malfoy...le recomendaria que fuera a visarles a los Weasley.

-Pero ella..estara bien?

-Usted haga lo que digo!.

-Si...Sra.- Draco salio disparado

Media hora depues.

Draco junto con Ron, Los gemelos, Bill, Charlie, El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley estaban dando vueltas en la sala de espera

-Calmate amor!- pido Hermione, levantandose de la silla y parando a Ron.

-No puedo!...mi hermana esta a punto de dar a luz!

-Sr. Malfoy!- grito Madame, saliendo del cuarto, haciendo que todos se amontonaran con la enfermera.- la Srita...o ya casi...Sra. Weasley pide que pase.

-Yo- Malfoy trago saliva y volteo a ver a los confundidos Weasleys que lo miraban.

-Ve...creo que te llamo a ti- dijo una voz, saliendo detras de la montaña roja.

-Elan?

-Adelante viejo, nunca hagas esperar a una dama- sonrio Elan con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Si- asintio Malfoy, para despues entrar al cuarto.

-Ven mi alma- Ginny tenia extendida la mano- ven.

Draco tomo su mano para despues darle un delicado beso sobre esta.

-Como estas?

-Me duele!- dijo Ginny entre sonriente y con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos.- Aahhh!- grito mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Draco.

-Bien...es el tiempo, ya van a nacer!...ahora Weasley...puje fuerte.- ordeno la enfermera y la chica obedecia- puje, puje, mas fuerte!...usted puede...vamos chica!...puje, mas fuerte! MAS FUERTE, PUJE, MAS FUERTE

-AAAAAHHH- Ginny dio un grito ensordecedor que se oyo hasta la sala de espera, pero ese grito fue acompañado por un llanto infantil.

-Eso es Weasley...aqui esta el bebe.

-Quiero verlo.

-Por las barbas de Merlin.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Ginny preocuapada al oir las palabras de la enfermera.

-Vealo por usted misma...el bebe esta identico al padre...-Poppy envolvio al bebe en una manta azul y volteo con Draco- felicidades...es un varon Sr. Malfoy.- despues de decir esto y dedejar muy confundido a Draco, la enfermera se lo llevo a Ginny.

-Mi bebe!- Ginny lloraba y extendio los brazos para tomar a su hijo... destapo su rostro y ella quedo con la boca abierta- es...es rubio!

-Que queria que fuera?...moreno ó pelirrojo?

-Pero...- Ginny estaba muy confundida y Draco tenia la mandibula caida al ver al bebe...era rubio como el y no moreno como Harry...no podia creerlo...el bebe era como el...no se supone que?- AAAAHHHH!.

Ginny volvio a gritar y Draco de inmediato tomo al bebe que ella tenia sobre sus brazos.

-Viene el otro!- dijo Poppy acercando una nueva manta- haga lo mismo que hace unos minutos Weasley...puje, puje con fuerza!.

Draco aun seguia impactado, con una mano tenia tomada la de Ginny y con el otro brazo sostenia al bebe, lo miraba detenidamente; el bebe era casi tan blanco como el (el baby estaba un poquito rojo e hinchado) y su cabello tan rubio como el suyo.

-PUJE, FUERTE! PUJE!

-AAAAAHHHHH!- y por segunda vez se volvio a oir un llanto.

-Eso es...otro varon...felicidades! a ambos!...son realmente hermosos...adquirieron su hermosura...Sr. Malfoy... y la ternura de la Sra. Weasley- envolvio con cuidado al bebe y lo llevo con su madre.

-Gemelos!- dijo Draco muy sorprendido- son gemelos!- estaba en estado de shock y la unica palabra que salia de sus labios era:- son gemelos!

-Y como se llamaran?

Ginny volteo con la enfermera y sonrio devilemte, volteo con Draco, pues el sostenia al primero y ella al segundo bebe.

-El que carga Draco se llamara Damian...- Draco volteo a verla muy soprendido-y el que yo traigo se llamara Luccio.

-Lucio?

-Si, Luccio...con doble "se"

-Porque Luccio?.

-Porque ese nombre me gusta- dijo Ginny sonriente a Draco.

-Y?- Draco volteo a ver al bebe que cargaba- a este pequeñin...por que Damian.

-Bueno...eso te lo explicare luego.

-Fam. Weasley...Ginny dio a luz a un hermoso par de gemelos

-Gemelos!- dijo muy emocionada la Sra. Weasley, soltado una sonrisa divertida.

-Gemelos!...bien- Los gemelos Weasley sonrieron y se abrazaron, dando una danza victoriosa

-Gemelos?- dijeron Bill y Charlie con tono de "con Fred y George ya tenemos suficiente"

-Gemelos!- El Sr. Weasley no se lo podia creer.

-Bien...gemelos- Elan revolvio su cabello perezosamente.

-Gemelos?- Ron tenia una cara de que?...cambio su expresion y sonrio de oreja a oreja- Genial!...brillante!.

-Y...son pelirrojos?- preguntaron Fred y George volteando a ver a la enfermera maliciosamente.

-No...son rubios, como su padre!

-QUE?- la masa roja se oyo a un solo sonido.

-Que!- Elan no podia creer lo que escuchaban sus oidos.

-Como que rubios?...no se suponia que el padre de esos niños eras tu Elan?- pregunto Ron confundido.

-Yo...yo, lo siento, yo no soy el padre de esos bebes, pero me arriesgue a hacerlo.

-Que bebe mas hermoso- Draco se sento a un lado de Ginny, sobre la cama y al pequeño Damian le susurraba cosas lindas.

-Mi Luccio es mas bello- dijo Ginny volteando a ver a Draco con una sonrisa.

-Los dos lo son- dijo Draco acercandose a Ginny y besandola tiernamente...era lindo ver aquella escena...Ginny cargando a un bebe y Draco al otro, en una cama de enfermeria...mientras los dos ya mencionados se besaban.

-Ahora si, me vas a decir por que le pusiste Damian?- pregunto a Ginny, mirando al hermoso bebe que tenia dormido en sus brazos

-Un dia...me salvaste de Harry, aqui en la enfermeria...la segunda vez nos salvaste la vida a mi y a mis hijos...un dia escribi sobre un papel "Draco Mi Angel"...tome la primera y la tercera letra de tu nombre, de la segunda palabra tome las dos letras y de la tercera tmb tome las dos primeras...("DaMiAn") y con eso se formo el nombre de mi hijo.- Ginny trago saliva- de tu hijo.(ke cursi :P)

-Mi hijo...- Draco miro con amor a Damian...era tan parecido a el...pero como?...porque, no se supone que estos bebes deverian parecerse a Harry...el fue el que la dejo embarazada?...como pudieron cambiar?.

-Por amor...- se oyo la voz ronca del Director de la escuela- su amor Sr. Malfoy, cambio a esos bebes...antes de que terminase el octavo mes (que en el cual el embrion termina de madurar y ya esta preparado para salir) usted deseo con todo su corazon ser el padre de esos niños y ellos sus hijos...su amor transformo a estos bebes en sus hijos.

-Lo recuerdo bien- Draco se acerco a Damian y deposito un ligerito beso sobre la frente del pequeño.

-Hola!- Saludo Elan entrando al cuarto.

-Como lograste escabullirte?- pregunto Draco, mientras miraba a Elan.

-Mmm...ya te veo cambiando pañales- dijo Elan al ver a Draco con el bebe en brazos, el oriental sonreia.

-Ese no es el punto.

-Aproveche que Mrs. Pomfrey salio...como te sientes Ginny?- Elan miraba a la pelirroja con adoracion.

-Muy bien- contesto la chica con una sonrisa, dando antes un besito sobre la mejilla del pequeño Luccio.- Quieres cargarlo?.

-Que?...yo, Gin?...- Elan se habia puesto nervioso con aquella pregunta.

-Anda, no te pasara nada- lo alento Draco y el oriental se acerco lentamente; cuando hubo llegado con la pelirroja, esta se lo acerco a los brazos y con mucho cuidado Elan lo tomo, se sintio feliz de alguna manera y el gesto de precupacion que habia en su rostro fue cambiado por uno de ternura.

-Es lindo, como se llama?.

-Luccio- contesto Draco- Y el que yo cargo se llama Damian.

-Son lindos!...como tu Gin- Ahora Elan mesia lenta y cuidadosamente al pequeño que cargaba en brazos, mirandolo con una cara que Draco jamas se imagino ver en Elan.

-Mmm...ya te veo cambiando pañales...- dijo Draco con una ceja alzada, haciendo que Elan volteara a verlo con una leve sonrisa- conmigo- termino Draco con una sonrisa.

-Sabes Elan...- dijo Ginny mirando a ambos chicos, cada uno con uno de sus hijos- Creo que...una de las pulseras no tendra que esperar mucho tiempo para ser utilizada.

Ginny ahora se sentia feliz...y todo habia pasado; no habia mas pensamientos malos y feos recuerdos, no mas palabras de rechazo y la tristeza rodeandola...todo eso habia acabado.  
TRES AÑOS DESPUES

-Ahoda cuando venga el tio Gred y el tio Feorge...

-Do se, tontito, tido de la cueda y dejo caed el esdremento!- una linda risita malevola se oyo por parte de dos pequeños que se escondian detras de unas estatuas (situadas, cada una en cada lado de la puerta) a la entrada de la casa.

-Amor, no has visto a Damian y a Luccio?- Draco entro por la puerta de la cocina.(Ginny cocinaba)- se supone que estabamos jugando a las escondidas?...pero, ya los busque en cada rincon del jardin, en su cuarto...

-Amor?...amor, amor?- Ginny se acerco a el y lo beso tiernamente- despreocupate, deben estar...no se, en el cuarto de esgrima...a ellos les encanta estar ahi, buscaste...- preo Ginny no pudo terminar, ya que Draco salio disparado al cuarto de esgrima.

-Mida!- Damian apunto hacia el cielo y vio como dos rapidas escobas se dirigian hacia su casa.

-Ahi vieden- apunto Luccio con su pequeña manita.- estas lisdto?.

-Si.- repondio Damian sonriendo al imaginarse a sus tios.

Las escobas decendieron, junto con sus dueños, la larga cabellera de ambos gemelos estaba sujeta en una cola baja, pequeños mechones caian por su rostro...viendose super guapos al caminar.

-A da cuenta de 3- Damian estaba apunto de cometer su primera travesura...bueno, en realidad su primera travesura habia sido aventar al gato de Hermione al fuego...pero pensaron que habia sido un accidente, ya que, como podia un bebe de 6 meses aventar una gato hacia la chimenea?- vade?

Luccio asintio divertidamente.

-cinco,- que para buenos terminos significa 1.

-siete- "dos", los gemelos( Fred y George...para evitar equivocaciones) se acercan a la puerta de entrada.

-Cuadtro dres octavos- "dos y medio" los gemelos estan apunto de tocar, llamar a la puerta.

-TDRESSSS!- grito Damian jalando la cuerda al igual que Luccio, con mucha fuerza y cuando lo hubieron hecho aparecio un gran valde de...escremento, callendo asquerosamente sobre los gemelos Weasley.

-A...JAJAJA- Damian salio del escondite y salio riendose, sosteniendose la barriga- QUE DRACIOSO TE VES TIO GRED! AJAJA AJAJAJA.

-PARARECES UNA DRAN PIDA DE POPO DE HIPODRIFO, TIO FEORGE- Luccio tambien se sotenia el estomago y le lloraban los ojos; apesar de su corta edad, estos niños sabian mucho de todo.- A VED, ESPEDATE...PUES SI ES POPO DE HIPODRIFO...

-SI, LA TOMADOS DEL ESTABLO.

-Nos da gusto verlos chicos!- repondio Fred con una sonrisa, mientras se limpiaba el rostro del asqueroso escremento.

-Buena broma, muy buana para su edad- George limpiaba cuidadosamente su cabello largo, tratando de no ensuciarlo mas.

-LOS ENCONTRE!- grito Draco apareciendo por la puerta, preo cuando vio a los gemelos, cambio su exprecion de sorpresa por una muy divertida...moria de las ganas de poder reirse, pero por respeto no lo hacia.- Hola chicos!...

-Hola, Malfoy!- saludaron al unisono los gemelos...Fred y George, para ser mas exactos.

-Pasen...Ginny los espera, oh, pero antes...a la entrada, segunda puerta a la derecha hay un baño...lavense...apestan!

-Pero si nos bañamos antes de venir!- dijo Fred divertido, dandoles un giño a los pequeños gemelos.

-Buena broma, chicos.- insitio George.

-Fue todo un plased, quedido pade...pod jugad contigo...- Damian tenia lo que era ser un Malfoy.

-Que drees, que broma podamosd hacedlesd cuando vuelvan a venid?- Luccio, puso chistosamente la mano sobre la barbilla, como pensando en una nueva travesura. la chispa de los Weasley.

-Eso lo pensaran luego, ahora, entremos a la casa y saluden a sus tios.

-Pedo si ya lo hicidmos.

-Me refiero a una buena manera...- Draco los miro muy serio, se agacho y se acerco a sus pequeñitos rostros minuciosamente- saben?...cuando los buscaba por el jardin...me encontre unos bichitos raros...- Malfoy le sonrio de manera maliciosa (como lo hacen los niños cuando van a ser sus diabluras)- corran, vayan por ellos y ponganlos sobre los acientos de los tios Gemelos!.

-Adios papa- gritaron los pequeños saliendo disparados de ahi, dirigiendose al jardin.

-Mas vale que nos los pongan ahi- la dulce voz de Ginny resono en los oidos del rubio.

-Despreocupate!...eso solo una broma- Draco se acerco a Ginny y la abrazo por la cintura, mirando a Ginny de una manera sensual.

-Ya le han hecho una...y con esa basta y sobra- insistio Ginny, abrazondo a Draco por el cuello.

-Esta bien...cuando entre les dire que no lo hagan- le dio un besillo fugaz sobre los labios.

-Estoy tan feliz de que tu seas el padre.

-Y yo tan feliz de que tu seas mi esposa.

Despues de esas palabras comenzaron a besarse desmesuradamente...para despues ser interrumpido por...

-Puaj,

-Guacada!.

-Niños!- ambos se separaron, ruborizandose, pues en realidad se habian estado besando de una manera "muy" desmesurada.- vayan adentro, con sus tios...ah! y olviden lo de los insectos.

-No de preodupes padre, no los estrondramos,- Damian se despidio de sus padres respuetuasamente (inclinando la cabeza levemente), para despues llamar a su hermano- vamos Luccio, vamos a ved de que maneda modestamos al tio Gred y al tio Feorge.

-Si, do que acaban de ved mi ojosd, no fue nada divedtido...viste como papa de medtia la luenga?- le susurraba Luccio a Damian, mientras se metian a la casa (sus padres los oian un poco avergonzados).

-Si, que guacala, y visdte como madre le mordia la boca?...en definitiva, cuando sea drande...no voy a besard a ninguna chica...es lo mas asquedoso que e vistdo.

-Que verguenza!- Ginny se escondio sobre el pecho de Draco.

Draco rio divertido.

-Vamos...entremos a la casa, que tus hermanos deben estarnos esperando!.

-Si...vamos...sabes, ademas, dudo que Damian no vaya a besar a ninguna chica...es tan guapo como yo!- sonrio Draco a Ginny.

-Draco!

-Solo bromeaba!- la tomo de nuevo de la cintura y la beso levemente.- Soy el hombre mas feliz de todo este mundo magico- Momento de sinceridad...raro para un Malfoy...pero una Weasley habia cambiado eso.- todo es diferente contigo, mi vida...mi corazon y "mi alma"...te pertenece.

FIN.

CREAD BY LAURARUPERT

Chicas, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi (este es uno de mis fic favoritos) espero resivir reviews de su parte y me dio gusto tenerlas como lectoras...nos leeremos despues...verdad?...eso espero!

UN BESO Y LAS QUIERO UN CHIN...MUCHO!

PD: HAY EPILOGO...LEANLO Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECE! 


	27. Epilogo

Mi alma

Disclaimer: Nada mio (solo el guapisimo oriental), todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.

Autora: LauraRupert.

Epilogo.

31.- 2 pares de Gemelos.

Habian pasado ya 3 años, de la terrible tragedia que sucedio en el colegio Hogwarts...ese recuerdo permecia en la mente de Ginevra Weasley; pero ahora solo era un mal momento de la vida y habia sido recompensado por dos hermosos angelitos (que en realidad son dos diablillos!).

Damian y Luccio, los hijos de Ginny y Draco; asi es, de Draco. No fueron presisamente concevidos por el pero, la "magia" del amor puede cambiar todo y ese imneso amor del rubio hacia la pelirroja, hizo que los niños se pareciera a el.

Ginny estaba recostada en su cama, acarisiando tiernamente un piesito de Damian (quien habia caido rendido (osea que estaba bien dormido!) por corretear al gato patizambo de Hermione), la pelirroja sonreia al ver los pies de Damian...eran igual a los de Draco; pero le dio mas risa ver a Luccio casi encima de Damian (Luccio tenia la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el cuerpo de Damian...de la forma es que estaban acomodados parecia una cruz).

Amaba con todo su corazon a sus hijos, al igual de como amaba a su marido, y sabia ella que él le correspondia de la misma manera.

-Amor?...donde estas?- oyo un voz prominente del pasillo.

-Aqui estoy!- contesto levantandose de la cama y llendo hacia la puerta del cuarto.

-Hola!- saludo Draco dando un beso en los labios-. Y los niños?.

-Dormidos- dijo Ginny señalando hacia la cama.- Hermione y Ron vinieron a visitarnos, pero les dije que estabas en el trabajo con Harry.

Asi es, con Harry Potter, aquel que habia violado a Ginny. Con el paso de los años (n/a: que panchera soy...si tan solo pasaron tres años y digo como si hubieran pasado siglos!) Ginny pudo perdonarlo; al momento en que Draco entro a trabajar en el ministerio le habia tocado de pareja con Harry, al principio se llevaban muy mal...pero despues aclararon todas las dudas y se hicieron "amigos".

-Hoy tuvimos un dia fatal- Draco se quito la capa y la puso en el perchero, a un lado de el closet.

-Asi?...y que paso?- Pregunto Ginny sentandose con cuidado en la cama...para no despertar a los niños.

-Nos llego una lechuza diciendonos que un maldito mortifago estaba acechando Grimmuld Place, fuimos a ver y resulto ser Remus Lupin...una broma de muy mal gusto.

Ginny sonrio.

-Y a ti amor, como te fue...que cuentan Ron y Hermione?- pregunto Draco.

-Ellos estan bien...se van a casar dentro de 6 meses!- solto Ginny muy emocionada.

-Ya era hora de que tu hermano le propisiera matrimonio.- Draco estaba en el baño, quitandose la camisa (para cambiarse de ropa).

-Lo se; sabes quien vino tmb?- Ginny tomo un cambio de ropa del closet y se la dio a Draco.

-Quien?- dijo este tomandola

-Elan- repondio Ginny.

-Asi?- pregunto Draco saliendo del baño con el puro pantalon de la pijama (color gris) y el pecho descubierto (moriré de solo imaginarmelo asi!)- como esta?...que dice?- Draco aun sentia un poco de celos...hacia Elan, era tonto, pero sentia celos y no podia evitarlo.

-Esta comprometido- Ginny sonreia.

-Enserio!- Draco estaba sorprendido y lo que Ginny acababa de decirle habia disipado toda duda de celos que habia sobre él.- y quien es la pobre victima?

-Draco!- bufo divertida- bueno ella es... Parvati Patil.

-Ah!..la zorrita de tu casa- respondio Malfoy con la tipica voz arogante y sonrisa maliciosa.

-Draco!- volvio a repetir la pelirroja aventandole una almohada.

-Es la verdad!- se defendio el rubio.

-Sabes que hicieron tus hijos?- Ginny decidio cambiar de tema, pues noto como Draco miraba a sus niños.

-Mmm.- alzo las cejas y volteo a verla...mientras se ponia una camiseta negra.

-Vomitaron sobre Elan.

-Mis hijos?...pero si son unos angelitos!- Draco se dirigio hacia donde estaban sus hijos y cuando lo hubo hecho beso a ambos en los labios.- Por eso los amo!.

Ginny rio por el comentario de Draco y sabia que no lo hacia por mala onda, sino que al fin habia conocido la forma que tenia de llevarse con el oriental.

Draco cargo a los niños, uno por uno, llevandolos a su cuarto, para que el y Ginny pudieran tener privacidad.

-Me amas?- pregunto Ginny, cuando Draco entro por la puerta de la habitacion.

-Mmm?- ahora Draco caminaba sensualmente hasta donde estaba su pareja...llego hasta donde estaba Ginny sentada y la beso deliciosamente- con toda "mi alma"- respondio Draco despues de besarla.

-Creo que tu beso no me convencio mucho- Ginny tenia las cejas alzadas y los labios rojos e hinchados.

-A no?- Draco la recosto cuidadosamente sobre la cama y subiendose arriba de ella comenzo a besar su cuello.- Que dices acerca de esto?- pregunto Draco dejandole un pequeño color rojo sobre el cuello. Ginny comenzo a deleitarse con aquel gesto.

-Creo que empiezas a convencerme.

-Crees?- Draco comenzo a desabotonar la blusa de su esposa, beso con ternura los hombros para despues ir bajando lentamente hasta sus pechos- y ahora?- dijo antes de tocarla.

-Vas mejorando- sonrio sensual.

-Voy...mejorando?- Draco sonreia y conocia el juego de la chica,-Bien.- Asi que decidio darle por el punto clave, con sus manos rozo levemente sus pechos, para llegar hasta el vientre de la chica; se agacho y comenzo a darle besitos sumamente tiernos y pequeños.

-Que haces?.

-Beso tu cuerpo.- Draco aun seguia con la tarea de besar el vientre de Ginny.

-Mi cuerpo?...o el bebe?- respondio Ginny con una sonrisa, haciendo que Draco se levantara enseguida y volteara a verla directo a los ojos, muy sorprendido.

-Que...que qui..quieres decir con, con el bebe?.

-Bueno...mas bien los bebes- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Bebes?.

-Estoy embarazada, amor, son gemelos!...de nuevo.

-GEMELOS!- dijo Draco igual de sorprendido, como aquella vez que vio a sus hijos nacer.- GEMELOS!.

-Si amor, gemelos- dijo Ginny besandolo con tremenda pasion y apagando la luz del cuarto dejando a ambos chicos en la oscuridad de su cuarto, mas en la luz de su alma.

FIN.

Bueno...eso a sido todo, me dio gusto tenerlas aqui conmigo, compartiendo esta historia...espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y gracias...MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, SUS COMENTARIOS ME AYUDARON MUCHO!.

UN BESO Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!

GRACIAS A:

Klass2008, ginny-dark-heart, Mayra Potter, oOo.Thea.oOo, SaraMeliss, Malfoys red-haired lover, Animoto, ERI MOND LICHT, leodyn, Minakuna Tachimoto, Anzu Black, zulemita, fiosol, Veruka, kmymalfoy, Morella Malfoy, 'NaRaG MaLfOy-BlacK', Eugenia Malfoy, Michelle, abin, Karkinos, LiGhT AnGeL, a-grench, Princess witch, CLOVDM, gaby weasley, Shezhid, MBlack, KaryMalfoyBlack, Veropotter, Lady Laura Malfoy, Mariana, Melanie Riddle, Niv Riddle, Desire Black, JennyDanweng, asuka, Anzu, Utena-Puchiko-nyu,LORA.D, tomoyosita y morgana riddle 

POR LEER MIS FICS.

CREAD BY LAURARUPERT.

SABIAS QUE?...

Este fic se iba a llamar "Mi alma...Gemelos?", pero dado el caso (que con solo leer el titulo de la historia se sabria la trama de inmediato) se decicio dejarlo en duda...asi que solo quedo como "Mi alma".

Y que los primeros 26 capitulos se hicieron en un dia (mas bien fue un capitulo por dia) y que apartir del 27 se fue mas dificil la redaccion.

Y tmb que el epilogo fue hecho primero que el capitulo 30.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: NOS LEEREMOS MAS RAPIDO DE LO QUE USTEDES PIENSAN, LAS VOY A SORPRENDER CUANDO SE DEN CUENTA!

REVIEWS! 


End file.
